


Razones

by Daymin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance in the war, SemiAU, Slytherin Harry Potter, Two worlds
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daymin/pseuds/Daymin
Summary: Es el sexto año escolar en Hogwarts, y Draco Malfoy ha despertado desnudo y envuelto entre sus sábanas en compañía del héroe del mundo mágico. Todos afirman que Harry Potter es su novio, nadie parece recordar a Lord Voldemort. Y, mejor aún, la marca en su brazo no está.Draco sabe que hay algo mal, que esa no es su vida pero, mientras intenta encontrar razones suficientes para volver a la verdadera, se permite disfrutar de aquella ilusión, sólo un poco más.Por otro lado, nadie puede detener la guerra mágica.Fanfic Drarry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 55





	1. El despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Hola queridos lectores, después de mucho tiempo construyendo esta historia, me he animado a sacarla a luz. No estoy muy segura de que es lo que hice, pero le tengo tanto cariño a la idea que me ha gustado. Debo aclarar que toda la historia transcurre entre el sexto y séptimo año, habrá elementos similares al canon y otros completamente fuera de ello, además de que ciertos sucesos los adelanté o simplemente deseché.  
> El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo simplemente me animé a jugar con los personajes y esto resultó.  
> Espero y sea de su agrado, cualquier duda o aclaración estoy para ustedes.  
> Mis mejores deseos para todos. ♥

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 1.- El despertar.**

Draco nunca pudo ser sólo _Draco_ , él era un Malfoy, y como tal, fue educado bajo una larga lista de reglas sangre pura y tradiciones familiares, volviéndose experto en sobresalir del resto, casi por obligación – _y algo inherente a su propia personalidad_ -. Aprendió a ocultar cualquier verdadera intención, entre capas y capas de argumentos racionales, dobles intenciones y una cantidad razonable de sarcasmo. Él conocía sus deberes y limitaciones, guardando para sí, en lo más profundo de su mente, la verdad de ciertos temas que prefería nunca tocar. Guardaba recelosamente cualquier verdad que le trajera más castigo que recompensa, entre ellas, el amor por cualquier otro que no fuera un integrante de su familia. Aun así, Draco amaba regresar cada año a Hogwarts, amaba el imponente castillo en sí mismo, por sus altas paredes de roca, amaba el campo libre y el bosque que le rodean, amaba la casa a la que fue sorteado, y su habitación, y su cama, y a sus amigos…

Draco amó cada detalle de ese lugar, con tanta fuerza, que le causó dolor, porque no había lugar donde pudiera ser más feliz y estar más en paz que ahí. Ni siquiera en la Mansión Malfoy, _ya no._

Cuando el heredero Malfoy abrió los ojos aquella mañana, de inmediato se percató de que _algo_ había cambiado, algo estaba _mal_ , porque no importaba que siguiera en la misma cama, con las mismas cortinas verdes y el sonido de las profundidades del lago rodeándole, él _no_ _sentía_ frío, y eso indicaba que algo _no_ iba bien.

Era verdad que las mazmorras estaban llenas de hechizos para mantener a los jóvenes magos lejos de un resfriado, pero había pasado un largo tiempo desde que el frío se había aferrado al interior de su cuerpo, aquella clase de frío que ningún hechizo contrarrestaba, que ninguna poción disminuía, y, debido a eso, se despertó alarmado.

Sentía el cuerpo cálido y – _casi_ \- reconfortado, “ _demasiado_ _bien_ ” pensó, tanto, que no tuvo más remedio que abrir los ojos y buscar su varita.

El mes de septiembre estaba por terminar, había cometido _tantos_ errores que no se sorprendería si alguien hubiera decidido prender fuego a su habitación, aún si él estaba dentro. Había un cúmulo de gente dispuesta a lastimarlo y otro par de hechizos por hacerle, pero, lo que nunca esperó encontrar, fue una maraña de cabello oscuro entre sus sábanas, cada cabello apuntando en una dirección diferente. Jadeó suavemente, sin poder evitar reprenderse mentalmente ante el gesto tan impropio, como lo llamaría su madre, reconociendo el cabello irreparable. La persona bajo sus sábanas, justo a su lado, era _Harry Potter._

Draco estuvo tentado a gritar, empujar y llorar, pero en los últimos meses había aprendido a ser _tan silencioso_ que lo único que pudo hacer fue ahogar la sorpresa y la rabia, un sonido estrangulado en el fondo de su garganta fue lo único que dejó escapar.

 _¿Qué hacía Potter en su habitación?_ O, mejor aún, _¿qué hacía Potter dentro de su cama?_

Era una locura, él no había invitado a Potter a pasar y, mucho menos, a dormir con él, él ni siquiera soportaba mirar a ese grandísimo idiota, cosa que había dejado _muy_ en claro durante su encuentro en el expreso, _¿por qué dormiría con él?_

_¿Por qué Potter aceptaría algo cómo eso?_

Pasó la mirada por su alrededor, estaba todo tan oscuro que debía ser muy temprano. Respiró profundamente, posiblemente había visto mal, quizás aún estaba dormido, era probable que su nuevo ritmo de vida comenzara a cobrarle factura. Rápidamente, creó un _lumos_ , lo suficientemente brillante para poder alumbrar el interior de sus cortinas. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Ciertamente, Potter dormía a su lado, con el semblante tan relajado como nunca lo había visto antes, la sábana envolvía su cuerpo de manera desigual, cubriendo extremidades y otras cuantas dejándolas al aire. Partes de piel morena que no tenían nada más. Harry Potter no sólo estaba en su cama, sino que se encontraba completamente desnudo.

A pesar de ese hecho, lo que más alarmó a Draco fue su propia desnudez, y no por lo que _obviamente_ significaba, sino por lo que había en juego al estar dentro o fuera de capas de ropa, y frente a _quién_ lo estaba.

Se sintió tan avergonzado que agradeció estar entre las penumbras, cosa que no menguó su preocupación, había estado desnudo frente a Potter, quien, fácilmente, pudo haber _visto_. Instintivamente, retrajo sus brazos de inmediato, había sido tan estúpido, lo había arruinado todo, todas aquellas horribles cosas que el Señor Oscuro había jurado hacerle, a él y a sus padres, ahora serían reales.

Iba a morir, y, para su sorpresa, no podía dejar de sentirse humillado al ser expuesto por Potter. Debía admitir que aquella manera de sentirse no fue lo que imaginó, y mucho menos espero que _San Potter_ fuera quien descubriera todo y firmara su sentencia de muerte. Desde luego que podía intentar borrarle la memoria, hacerle olvidar todo ese _asunto_ - _lo que sea que fuese_ \- y podría seguir adelante con aquello demasiado _grande_ que estaba asfixiándolo.

Sí, podía, pero _no quiso_ , a cambio, esperó pacientemente a que pasara el tiempo y Potter despertara, mentalizándose para la pelea monumental que se desarrollaría, con el mismo final desastroso para él en cualquiera de sus versiones.

_¿Qué estaba buscando?_

Draco quería ayuda, y se odiaba por eso, porque, entre todos los magos del mundo, Potter jamás aceptaría ayudarle, y, ciertamente, no quería eso de él, no después de lograr que encerraran a su padre en Azkaban.

Potter comenzó a moverse perezosamente, estirándose de un lado a otro, hasta deslizarse fuera de la sábana y quedar de frente a él. El _lumos_ aún seguía activo, por lo que pudo ver aquellos ojos _ridículamente_ verdes espabilarse y mirarle.

Draco esperó gritos y acusaciones, burlas y hechizos, pero cuando lo que recibió fue una sonrisa traviesa y un abrazo flojo, no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Buenos días. —Había dicho Potter, en apenas un suspiro suave, uno que no le dejaba claro a Draco si había realmente despertado.

Draco, que había pasado los últimos cinco años escolares peleando con Potter, tan seguido y cada vez de peor manera, no encontró otra forma de reaccionar que no fuera con ira, aquel saludo le había hecho hervir la sangre.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, Potter? ¡Suéltame!

En seguida se retiró bruscamente, cubriéndose con las sábanas lo mejor que pudo. Potter lucía desorientado, pero sabía que no tardaría en reaccionar.

— ¿Ahora que se supone que hice, Draco?

— ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo te crees digno de llamarme por mi nombre?—Escupió con ciña, si Potter se iba a vengar o hacer que lo arrestaran, al menos le daría algo que recordar, y, a la par, se formaría su propia versión de esa mañana, lejos de la clara idea de que había hecho _algo más_ que sólo dormir junto al chico dorado.

— ¿Eres imbécil o qué? —Harry finalmente reaccionó, levantándose y apoyándose sobre sus rodillas, mientras Draco intentaba ignorar el hecho de que la sábana había caído ya de su cuerpo y que ahora sólo se veía como un joven increíblemente moreno, desaliñado y desnudo. — ¿Por qué estás hablándome así? Creí que habíamos superado esa época.

— ¿Qué maldita época, Potter? —Explotó.

Harry jadeó molesto.

—La época en la que eras un imbécil sin el valor suficiente para follarme, idiota.

A pesar de que Draco abrió la boca, no pudo decir nada. Simplemente no sabía que decir, no recordaba nada sobre tener sexo con Potter, mucho menos aquella clase de tregua que parecían tener, su último recuerdo de la noche anterior había sido llegar a su cama, listo para dormir, y completamente _solo_.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me iré a mi cama, y si no estás dispuesto a pensar en la forma de arreglar esto, entonces no me hables el resto del día. —Draco vio como Potter se las ingenió para encontrar su ropa interior.

— ¿Por qué querría hablar con un estúpido Gryffindor?

—¡Sólo cállate, Malfoy! —Agregó, saliendo de la cama en calzoncillos.

Draco se preguntó si Potter andaría desnudo por todo el castillo, pero decidió que no le importaba, así que sólo se giró e intentó volver a dormir. Ya por la mañana sabría que tanto había averiguado Potter.

Cuando cerró los ojos, lo único que vio fue el rostro de su madre, pálido y lleno de lágrimas, y decidió que no podía dormir más.

*******

— ¡Draco, despierta ya! —El grito y golpe de Zabini habían logrado que finalmente abriera los ojos, con tanto esfuerzo y pesadez que sintió no haber dormido nada. —No voy a repetirlo, levanta tu blanco trasero y ve a la ducha, Potter está furioso haciendo un escándalo en el comedor.

_Había comenzado._

— ¿Qué está diciendo? —Murmuró, intentando cubrir sus ojos de los brillantes candelabros.

Vagamente se preguntó en que momento sería arrestado y llevado a Azkaban, _¿cuánto tiempo tardaría el Señor Oscuro en saber sobre su fracaso?_ Pensó en su madre y un doloroso peso se asentó en su estómago.

—Lo de siempre, ya sabes, que eres un imbécil sin sentimientos. —Comentó con desaire. —Pansy solamente está haciendo todo más grande, apuesto que incluso los Hufflepuff saben el horrible novio que eres.

Ese fue el momento en el que Draco _realmente_ despertó.

Zabini había dicho _¿novio?_ _¿Nada de traidor, mortífago o asesino?_ — ¿Qué soy qué cosa? —Exigió, sentándose de inmediato.

—Por Salazar, Draco, ponte ropa, por favor. —Malfoy rodó los ojos y se puso de pie, ignorando cualquier queja de su amigo.

Algo estaba pasando, algo _grave_ , y estaba perdido en medio de todo eso.

—Blaise, ¿de qué carajo estás hablando? —Zabini arrugó su gesto, una clara mueca de disgusto.

—Potter te ha contagiado esa forma _muggle_ de hablar. —Señaló con clara aversión, digna de un sangre pura. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Creí que todo este asunto de Potter y tú estaba solucionado, no pasé noches enteras escuchando tus quejas para que terminara tan rápido. —Draco aún no entendía y Zabini parecía más exasperado. —No quiero sonar quejumbroso, pero anoche no parecían _tan_ enojados, sabes de qué hablo, creí que Potter sólo era _mestizo_ , no medio vampiro. —Sonrió con burla, ajustándose la corbata, ignorando el huracán de pensamientos que era su amigo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Draco cayó en cuenta de que estaba _desnudo_ y lleno de _marcas,_ las cuales iban desde su pecho hasta su abdomen, pequeños rodetes rojos y morados. Él sabía que eran, pero se negó a aceptarlo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y arrastró la sabana sobre su cuerpo, sintiéndose derrotado. Suspiró y deslizó sus dedos entre su desordenado cabello.

—Blaise… ¿Qué está pasando?

Zabini le observó por unos instantes y fue a sentarse a su lado.

—Draco. —Sus dedos le tomaron de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. — ¿Realmente no sabes?

Draco sólo negó, sintiéndose abatido.

 _¿Qué había ocurrido en una noche para que todos actuaran tan diferente?_ Y no sólo los demás, sino él mismo. A pesar de la angustia de no entender lo que pasaba, no había _nada más_. Ningún rastro de aquella preocupación asfixiante que le había seguido ese año, no había desesperación, ni llanto.

Y la _marca_ en su brazo _no estaba_.

—No me sorprende, a decir verdad, creo que lo estaba esperando. —Murmuró Zabini, como parte de una reflexión. —Creo que alguien está jugándote una broma, no es la primera vez que te hechizan con algo que termina con Potter y tú peleando. Todo Slytherin busca que se acabe.

Draco sintió su estómago revolverse y deseó vomitar, había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, pero era incapaz de elegir una, mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas. Él era Draco Malfoy, de la casa de Slytherin en Hogwarts, no tenía la marca tenebrosa en el brazo y era novio de Harry Potter.

_¿Qué?_

Intentó alejar el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas, animándose a preguntar. — ¿Qué pasó con el Señor Oscuro?

La expresión de Zabini se descompuso en confusión.

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Cómo que quién, Zabini? ¡Lord Voldemort! —Gritó exasperado.

Blaise se puso de pie, luciendo más impaciente que antes, casi alarmado.

—De acuerdo, es hora de ir a la enfermería, esto es más grave de lo que pensaba, ahora ponte ropa, te llevaré con la madame.

Draco negó agresivamente.

— ¿Dónde está él? ¡Debo saberlo, para…!—su amigo elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Draco conocía esa expresión, estaba retándole a continuar.

—Estás actuando como un _muggle_ , Draco. —Miró alrededor y volvió a tomar asiento. —Estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que no sé quién es ese _Lord_ , sea lo que sea que te hicieron está jugando con tu mente.

Draco miró sus pies descalzos, sin dejar de pensar que todo estaba mal, había algo _realmente_ mal ahí.

— ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? Necesito hablar con él. —Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas. Blaise jadeó.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas, Draco? Debes controlarte o serás la burla de toda la escuela.

— ¿El director? —Tanteó.

—Draco, si hablas del _Dumbledore vencedor de magos oscuros_ , obviamente _él no_ es el directo de ésta escuela, debe estar en alguna parte del mundo gozando de su fama, no cuidando magos hormonales, no seas ridículo, fue profesor algún tiempo pero eso fue hace mucho.

 _Por supuesto_ , sin Dumbledore, Riddle nunca asistió ahí, y nunca desarrolló su magia, y nunca se convirtió en lo que es, y…

_“Nunca fui marcado.”_

Draco quiso llorar, un lamento fuerte y sin elegancia, pero a cambio sólo suspiró con pesadez, soltando todo el peso de la guerra y el dolor, porque, aun si era sólo una ilusión o estaba soñando, él era libre, _ahí era libre_.

Y Harry Potter era su novio.

Y, de alguna forma, dejó de tener frío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les ha gustado? Me he esforzado mucho para lograr que tenga coherencia y no sean sólo delirios míos. Tengo planeado actualizar cada viernes, puede que algunas semanas actualice más de una vez o ninguna, ya que tengo horarios que cumplir en mi vida real.  
> Nos leemos pronto. ♥


	2. Otra vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente es viernes! Confieso que la semana me pareció muy larga, pero ya estamos aquí.  
> Muchas gracias por leer esta disparatada historia, por dejar sus kudos y comentarios ♥

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Otra vida**

Después de aquella revelación, Draco había obedecido a Zabini. Tomó una ducha y vistió su uniforme, peinó su cabello y colocó loción en su cuello. Cuando se miró al espejo, había una persona completamente diferente a la que se había convertido esos últimos meses. No había lágrimas, ni ojeras, ni pánico. Sólo un joven, rubio y notablemente confundido, casi tan normal para su edad. 

Cuando alcanzó a Blaise en la sala común, éste soltó un silbido burlón.

—Ya luces más como el heredero Malfoy, y no como la prostituta de _San Potter._

Draco no se dejó irritar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, sus emociones parecían permanecer al borde, todas ellas, sosteniéndose entre sí.

—Aún no recuerdo nada. —El otro asintió, mientras salían de las mazmorras.

—No sabemos cuánto durará, pero quien sea que lo hizo buscaba desorientarte y hacerte ver como un idiota loco, y, claramente, que terminaras con Potter.

—Ese es otro problema, dices que salimos, pero te juro que al pensar en su cara sólo quiero hechizarlo. —Y no mentía, aún, el recuerdo de dejarlo inmóvil y herido en el tren a inicios del ciclo era satisfactorio.

—Definitivamente el motivo de hechizarte fue que tú y él terminaran. —Aseguró Zabini, caminando a su lado, moviendo apenas los labios. —Apuesto que fue la chica Weasley, desde segundo año babea por nuestro _Potty Potter_ , no soporta la idea de que seas tú quien le robe el aliento.

Aunque sonaba como burla, Draco no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho, incluso _ahí,_ los Weasley le parecían despreciables; sin perder de vista los motes cariñoso – _burlescos_ \- con los que llamaba Zabini a Potter.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, todo parecía igual, los Gryffindor no paraban de hacer escándalo y de ser estúpidos, la mayoría de los Ravenclaw se hundían en libros, y los Hufflepuff murmuraban y reían entre ellos.

Fingiendo que no tenía razones para alarmarse, tomó su asiento de siempre, siendo saludado por Crabbe y Goyle, mientras Zabini se sentaba a su lado. Draco esperó unos instantes, casi dando por hecho que todos comenzarían a reír y los dementores llegarían a por él, pero cuando recibió un codazo de parte de Zabini, sólo asintió y comenzó a comer. Su estómago brincó de gusto, las últimas semanas sólo picaba su comida, sin ser capaz de ingerir algo. 

Su mente seguía saturada de información ridícula, pero la sensación de paz momentánea le hacía vibrar las yemas de los dedos, con la pequeña esperanza de que, cualquier cosa que pasara, fuera _real._ Debía admitir que el jugo de calabaza se sentía bastante real, así que siguió bebiendo sin parar.

Siguiendo sus viejos hábitos, dirigió sus ojos a la casa de los leones. Inmediatamente ubicó la melena de Granger, tan voluminosa y horrible como la recordaba, a su lado estaba Weasley, pecoso e insignificante. Todos estaban ahí, menos _él._

— ¿Dónde está Potter? —Murmuró a Zabini, tan discreto como pudo.

Blaise escaneó de un lado a otro el salón, tan sólo para hacer un gesto suave en dirección a su derecha.

Harry Potter estaba sentado en la misma mesa que él, varios asientos más allá, conversando animadamente con Parkinson. Y no sólo eso, Potter vestía el uniforme con detalles verdes.

_Potter era un Slytherin._

Cuando el jugo de calabaza se atoró en su garganta debido a la impresión, sólo pudo pensar en lo _irreal_ de la situación, _¿qué clase de mundo admitía a San Potter en Slytherin?_ Sintió un extraño retortijón cuando Potter le miró, tan fijamente, que enrojeció sin remedio, provocando risas a su alrededor, incluyendo a Zabini.

Todavía podía ser una broma cruel, pero escuchar la risa de Potter sólo hizo que la vibración de sus dedos aumentara.

*******

El transcurso del día había sido medianamente similar a sus días pasados. Tomaba las mismas clases en compañía de los mismos Slytherin – _más Potter_ -, todos sus compañeros eran tal y como los recordaba, reservados y orgullosos, pero sumamente perspicaces. Comió a la misma hora, aprovechó algún tiempo libre para realizar sus deberes, y se brincó la cena como llevaba tiempo haciéndolo, sólo para derrumbarse en su pequeño escritorio y cerrar los ojos, tan fuerte como le fue posible, para poder reprimir las inmensas ganas de llorar.

Ahí, en la pequeña mesa frente a él, había un par de sobres sellados con el emblema de la familia Malfoy. Uno firmado por su madre y otro por su padre. Sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, con fuerza, intentando acallar la desesperación que fluía en su interior.

Aquello no era verdad, no _podía_ serlo, debía estar soñando, quizá hechizado o muerto, de otro modo no encontraba una forma de que su madre pudiera enviarle una carta y, mucho menos, su padre, quien estaba en Azkaban.

Cuando el sudor de su frente comenzó a enfriarse y su corazón bajó su ritmo acelerado, se animó a abrir los ojos, ambos sobres seguían ahí, en el mismo lugar donde, _Merlín sabía_ , no había nada el día anterior. Todo había cambiado esa simple mañana. Apenas era la hora de la cena y se sentía demasiado exhausto como para soportar más, así que sólo tomó las cartas y las guardó en una de las bolsas de su túnica, protegiéndolas. Después, tomó un rápido y, casi, automático baño, así, cuando sus compañeros de cuarto volvieron, él ya estaba resguardado tras la protección de sus cortinas, varita en mano.

*******

Despertó sobresaltado, aun sintiendo la varita en su mano. Convocó un _tempus_ y se sintió aliviado de ver que faltaba poco para iniciar su rutina, por lo que simplemente comenzó.

Se vistió y peinó, se aseó y tomó sus cosas, saliendo de las mazmorras antes que cualquiera, directamente a la biblioteca. Era presumiblemente temprano, por lo que no había nadie, ni siquiera Granger, aun así, se sentó en la mesa más alejada que encontró, sacó un pergamino, una pluma y tinta, tan sólo para despistar.

Sabía que había algo mal, las personas simplemente no van a dormir y despiertan en un mundo completamente diferente, sin importar lo mucho que se pareciera a su vida, ese no era _su lugar_. Él tenía una misión que cumplir, le había prometido a su madre que estaría a salvo, que la mantendría bien, no podía fallar por una estúpida situación como esa.

Con determinación reveló su brazo izquierdo, tan limpio como el día anterior, miró el pergamino, tan sólo para parecer que realmente estudiaba, y comenzó a recitar todos los hechizos en los que pudo pensar, de forma no verbal, que le ayudaran a terminar con todo ese teatro.

Alguno debía servir, alguno debía revelar la marca oscura o, incluso, regresarlo a su vida original.

*******

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Blaise al verle llegar a su primera clase, deslizándose a su lado en el asiento.

Draco se había saltado el desayuno, intentando hechizos y buscando otros más. Fue evidente que no funcionó cuando, al entrar al salón, Potter preparaba sus cosas en el escritorio junto a Pansy, tan amistosos como el día anterior, y vistiendo las ropas de Slytherin.

—Deberes. —Fue su corta respuesta para Zabini, sin el mínimo atisbo de sinceridad.

—Sabes, Potter estaba verdaderamente furioso esta mañana cuando no te encontró en tu cama.

—Es un idiota. —Murmuró, rodando los ojos, sintiéndose aún más irritado por la notable reprimenda que intentaba darle Blaise.

—Eso mismo te dije yo, hace años, cuando me dijiste que te gustaba.

Draco no dijo nada más, ya que la clase había comenzado, y, aunque no fuera así, no tenía idea de que responder a eso.

*******

No había sido tan tonto como para saltarse la comida, por lo que se vio obligado a seguir aguantando los comentarios molestos de Zabini y las, para nada discretas, miradas molestas de parte de Potter, al menos sabía cómo lidiar con un Potter molesto, prefería eso a uno que le sonreía y le deseaba los buenos días por la mañana completamente desnudo.

Al terminar la comida, fue arrastrado por Zabini a la sala común, tenían tantos deberes para esa semana que, de no comenzar ese día, sería imposible terminar a tiempo. Sabía que no tendría caso oponerse o escabullirse de nuevo a la biblioteca, después de todo había agotado sus ideas durante la mañana y, siendo sincero, se sentía terriblemente cansado.

La sala común seguía tan amplia, pulcra y lúgubre como siempre, el ambiente siendo interrumpido apenas por el rasgar de las plumas sobre los pergaminos y unas cuantas charlas murmuradas en algunas esquinas.

Ninguno de sus compañeros se había metido con él, nada de comentarios indiscretos o menciones sobre el Señor Oscuro, ni conspiraciones contra los muggles. A Draco le costaba trabajo, pero debía admitir que un ambiente libre de posiciones políticas era reconfortante ya que, el último mes, la sala común se había convertido en un campo de batalla, uno donde no tienes aliados y todos intentan derrotarse entre sí.

_Un lugar de lealtades._

— ¿Hay alguna mejoría? —Pronunció Zabini, enrollando un pergamino y sacando uno nuevo.

Draco se había detenido a la mitad de uno, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos sin querer, nada propio de un Malfoy, se recordó. Aclaró su garganta y continuó copiando las citas de su ensayo.

—Sigo creyendo que Potter es un idiota, nada atractivo y…lo demás. —Murmuró, tan bajo como pudo, lo que menos necesitaba era despertar la curiosidad de sus compañeros de casa.

Blaise había sido claro, cualquiera que le escuchara hablar sobre un Lord oscuro lo tacharía de loco, y no necesitaba esa clase fama, aún si toda esa situación resultaba ser una farsa.

—Sigo pensando que deberías ir a la enfermería.

Draco no dijo nada más, no tenía ánimos de discutir, mucho menos de hablar sobre esa ridícula situación de un hechizo que no tenía fundamentos. Elevó los hombros con indiferencia, ganándose un bufido por parte del otro, pero fue suficiente para que la charla cesara y continuaran concentrados en sus deberes.

*******

Cuando Draco se dirigió al dormitorio, y no al comedor para tomar la cena, Zabini no dijo nada, al parecer haciendo caso a dejar a un lado todo ese asunto de Potter, y permitirle continuar con su búsqueda privada para regresar a su _verdadera vida._

Cómo sospechó, era el único en el dormitorio, por lo que aprovechó para tomar su ducha nocturna y aclarar su mente. Fresco y limpió, decidió que era hora de enfrentar otra situación que le había estado dando vueltas durante todo el día: las cartas de sus padres.

Buscó entre sus túnicas y sacó ambos sobres, algo arrugados por permanecer ahí todo un día, se metió dentro de su cama, cerrando las cortinas para tener algo de privacidad.

Las manos le temblaban cuando logró abrir la carta de su madre, y algo en su interior se agitó cuando reconoció la perfecta caligrafía, era ella, _realmente_ era ella.

> _Querido hijo._
> 
> _¿Cómo te encuentras? Ha pasado cerca de un mes desde que regresaste al colegio y siento que he pasado un año sin ver tu precioso rostro. Tu padre y yo estamos disfrutando de nuestra estancia en Francia, pero nos haces tanta falta. Las vacaciones no son lo mismo sin ti, cariño._
> 
> _Espero que estés comiendo bien, eres tan joven y aún te falta mucho por crecer. Espero verte para navidad, nada de ir con los Potter, si ese novio tuyo quiere verte, que venga a la mansión._
> 
> _PD. Hazle llegar mis saludos a Harry, y coméntale mi propuesta para que pase Navidad con nosotros en la mansión, imagino que no te molesta._
> 
> _Con un amor inmenso, tu madre._

La carta era breve y sencilla, parecía la continuación de alguna otra y, aun así, agitó el frágil corazón de Draco. Las dulces palabras y cuidados de su madre – _de su versión en este mundo, por supuesto_ \- le habían hecho recordar las cartas de sus dos primeros años en el colegio, aquella era una Narcissa Malfoy que no recordaba con exactitud, habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

Releyó la carta cuantas veces quiso, empapándose de recuerdos y sensaciones reconfortantes. Decía estar en Francia, en compañía de su padre. Casi podía imaginarlos, dando caminatas lentas por la tarde, regresando justo a tiempo para la hora del té y hundirse en una placida lectura. Él tenía muchos recuerdos similares de cuando era pequeño. En aquella época su vida se reducía a jugar y correr, sus padres bebían el té en el salón y le veían jugar en el patio desde el ventanal de la estancia, si ponía más atención, podía verlos sonreír.

_¿Cuándo dejó su madre de sonreír?_

Cuando se percató del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, se obligó a detenerse. Sostuvo el aliento unos instantes y dobló la carta con la mayor delicadeza posible, la regresaría a su escritorio, no quería perderla.

Se levantó de la cama rápidamente, queriendo guardar las cartas antes de que sus compañeros regresaran de la cena. Sabía que había dejado la carta de su padre sin leer y, aunque lo pensó, no se encontró realmente listo pasa dar ese paso. Tenía demasiados recuerdos desagradables que le incluían, y no estaba listo para una versión amorosa de Lucius Malfoy. Sin dudar más, metió ambas cartas al pequeño cajón y lo selló con hechizos básicos.

Escuchó el bullicio que se formó en la sala común, la hora de la cena aún no terminaba pero estaba cerca por hacerlo. Respiró profundamente y abrió cualquier pergamino que tuvo a la mano, en un intento de evitar charlas y conservar el poco orgullo que poseía ahí, ahorrándose la embarazosa situación de correr a esconderse detrás de su dosel.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta, era Zabini, quién se acercó velozmente y murmuró:

―El huracán Potter ya viene.

El tono divertido de Blaise y la situación ajena le tentó a preguntar porque le decía algo como eso, pero cuando Potter entró a la habitación, luciendo el pulcro uniforme de la casa Slytherin, entendió por qué.

Harry se adentró en la habitación, siendo tan ruidoso como pudo, rebuscando entre sus pertenencias y metiéndose al baño. Draco no despegó la vista del pergamino ni un segundo.

― ¿No crees que deberías hablar con él? ―Preguntó Zabini, echando un vistazo al pergamino que sostenía.

― ¿Y decirle qué?

ーNo sé, algo como _“Oh, San Potter, perdón por ser un imbécil, fui hechizado pero mi amor por ti aún es real”_

Draco sólo rodó los ojos, la actuación de Zabini era lamentable, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para formular algo que decir, ya que Potter salió del baño tan rápido como entró, luciendo el verde uniforme de Quidditch. Pasó a su lado ignorándolos por completo, hasta detenerse en la puerta, dónde se giró apenas.

―Iré a entrenar.―Dijo fuerte y claro, marchándose después.

― ¿A quién carajo le importa? ―Masculló, sintiéndose repentinamente irritado. Potter le había mirado por sobre el hombro, como si sólo eso mereciera de su parte.

―A juzgar por ese pergamino al revés que pretendes leer, yo diría que te importa a ti.

―Cierra la boca.

Blaise soltó una carcajada y se alejó, siendo lo adecuadamente inteligente como para dejar ahí sus burlas.

Draco se encontraba lo suficientemente molesto para dormir, como había sido su plan desde el principio. Potter era naturalmente irritante y un dolor de cabeza, y, siendo su compañero de casa y su - _no_ \- novio molesto, era mucho peor.

Era ridícula toda esa situación, no podía aceptar que de la noche a la mañana todo estaba realmente _bien_ , que Voldemort no existía y que él era feliz. Sobre todo por esa última parte, no es que se quejara, pero, él _no podía_ ser feliz.

Blaise había sido el único en regresar de la cena, y rápidamente se durmió, por lo que Draco pudo aprovechar ese tiempo para buscar entre sus pertenencias algo que le comprobara que todo aquello era una mentira. Esa mañana había utilizado todos los encantamientos que conocía para revelar la marca en su brazo, y usó unos cuantos más sobre él, para revelar el uso de veneno, droga o cualquier hechizo que estuviera perturbando su sanidad mental. Evidentemente no consiguió nada.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, exhausto de revisar cada una de sus pertenecías, sin conseguir encontrar algo fuera de lo común, y de haber regresado las cosas a su lugar. Perdió la mirada en un punto fijo del dosel y se preguntó qué haría, realmente _¿qué iba a hacer?_ Estaba en un gran problema.

_Ahí,_ cual fuese el lugar en el que estaba, no había un señor oscuro, y mucho menos un director al cual asesinar. Sus padres estaban en Francia, felices, y seguramente la Mansión Malfoy no era habitada por asesinos y prófugos de la justicia. No había una guerra.

_Y él no era un traidor._

Elevó el brazo izquierdo, sin prenda alguna que lo cubriera, su piel era casi tan blanca y suave como la de su madre, no había ninguna marca. Era él siendo libre, y ese pensamiento le hizo _sentir bien_ y tan angustiado a la vez.

Todo podía seguir siendo un engaño, una trampa del Señor Oscuro para que no pudiera cumplir su misión y así lastimar a sus padres, justo en ese mismo instante su madre podría estar siendo torturada y él estaba ahí, acostado sin hacer nada y sintiéndose bien por ello. Cerró los ojos. No tenía la intención de llorar.

Tuvo que recomponerse en seguida, cuando la puerta fue abierta sin previo aviso, se sentó, vio entrar a Potter, aún enfundado en el uniforme de Quidditch, y centró su mirada en la pequeña insignia de prefecto que había sacado de su baúl, esperando que Potter se marchara pronto o que le ignorara.

―No fuiste a ver la práctica.― Escuchó decir a Potter a su espalda, justo donde se encontraba su cama en el dormitorio. Por unos instantes creyó que sería todo lo que escucharía, más el sonido del cuero del uniforme y las protecciones siendo retiradas. ― ¿No vas a hablarme entonces?

―Déjame en paz, Potter.

Escuchó un jadeo y unos pasos apresurarse llegar a él. Draco enfureció más al ver que el moreno sólo vestía una camisa y sus calzoncillos, cruzado de brazos y con la clara expresión de estar molesto.

_Potter era vulgar._

― ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Draco?

El rubio se puso de pie, alejándose instintivamente del otro. Tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que aquello terminaría con alguno de los dos en la enfermería.

―Deja de llamarme por mi nombre.

Más que una exigencia, había sido una petición.

― ¡Deja de actuar como un cretino, joder! ―Corrió a alcanzarlo. ― ¡Deja de pretender que no me conoces! Deja de actuar como si no me…

Cualquiera que fuera la continuación nunca la dijo, y a cambio, centró sus verdes ojos en los de Draco.

Draco conocía ese par de orbes verdes, los había visto durante años luciendo unas feas gafas, expresándole sentimientos muy distintos a la preocupación genuina que derramaba _ese_ Harry.

Las manos de Draco temblaron, pero lo solucionó tomando su túnica y ajustando la pequeña insignia.

―Tengo que dar mis guardias de prefecto. ―Soltó, saliendo de inmediato.

Potter no le siguió y él lo agradeció, pues no sabría cómo seguir aquella conversación. No después de haber visto la frente de Potter, libre de cualquier cicatriz.

_Él realmente no está aquí._

Ese simple pensamiento bastó para tambalearlo.

_¿Por qué ahí la vida era tan simple?_ Sin cicatrices, ni marcas, ni armarios o asesinatos.

En esa _otra vida_ sólo era un estudiante más, con una vida normal. Y _Merlín sabía_ , y _Salazar sabía_ , que no había nada de malo en _desear_ algo como eso.

Sin embargo, _¿qué podía hacer, si lo único que le habían enseñado en los últimos meses era prepararse para una guerra?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les ha pasado que su vida cambia para bien de forma tan drástica que no saben que hacer con eso? Bueno, eso le está ocurriendo a nuestro querido Draco, él sólo sabe como ser desdichado.   
> Nos leemos pronto ♥


	3. El buscador mestizo de Slytherin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro viernes más con "Razones".  
> Les quiero agradecer por leer la historia y por sus bonitos kudos ♥

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El buscador mestizo de Slytherin.**

Al día siguiente, Draco aprovechó los espacios libres para realizar sus deberes, ya que la noche anterior había permanecido fuera de las mazmorras lo más que pudo, queriendo evitar a Potter y sus discursos emotivos. Cuando había vuelto de sus rondas de prefecto, todos estaban dormidos, así que se dedicó a pensar en que _debía hacer_ y, cuando consiguió dormir, una parte de él estaba angustiada al poder despertar en Azkaban, pero a cambio despertó en el dormitorio de Slytherin, con Potter durmiendo en la cama que seguía de la suya.

Le había observado - _sin querer_ \- hasta que fue una hora razonable para bañarse. Potter no había cerrado sus cortinas y estaba acostado boca abajo, con el rostro hacia su cama, como si estuviera acostumbrado a verlo. Esa simple observación había sido suficiente para no querer observarle por más tiempo.

_Ese_ Potter no llevaba gafas, pues no lo había visto usarlas en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando salió a practicar al campo. Draco no iba negar que era atractivo, siempre lo había pensado, y lo odiaba por eso, porque no le bastaba con ser el héroe del mundo mágico, el niño de oro, sino que también debía ser atractivo el bastardo, incluso para él.

Su irritación había vuelto, la letra innecesariamente marcada sobre el pergamino lo delataba, debía calmarse, respirar y continuar con su falsa y tranquila vida mientras averiguaba como salir de ahí. Su intento de concentración se vio nuevamente frustrado, cuando Harry Potter entró a la biblioteca. El moreno ni siquiera disimuló estarlo buscando, pues en cuanto le reconoció se acercó a él, sentándose justo enfrente.

―Lo sé todo. ―Anunció, sin tapujos ni rodeos.

Draco se estremeció, llevando la mano a su varita de la manera más rápida y discreta que pudo.

_Él sabía, sabía de la marca, y del plan y..._

―Blaise me lo dijo, bueno, hice que Blaise me lo dijera. — Draco entonces _recordó_ , se obligó a pensar nuevamente que _ahí_ no había marcas ni cicatrices.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―Murmuró, sin despegar los ojos de libro que intentaba leer, negándose a soltar su varita por debajo de la mesa.

Potter suspiró, rompiendo su postura rígida e inclinándose sobre la mesa. ―Sí, sí, entiendo todo este asunto de ti siendo un idiota. Sé sobre el _hechizo-broma_ , o lo que sea que te hicieron. ―Murmuró por lo bajo.―Zabini dijo que no recuerdas mucho...―Su voz tembló, pero fue capaz de corregirlo al final, aun así, Draco se dio cuenta. Fue entonces cuando se animó a mirarlo. ―Dijo que no recuerdas estar conmigo.

Las manos de Potter se habían vuelto un puño, y Draco pudo ver la desesperación y el resentimiento en aquellos ojos verdes. Draco asintió, confirmando sus palabras, y Potter regresó el asentimiento, volviendo a su postura recta sobre la silla.

―Está bien, no es como si fuera la primera vez que ocurre algo así. ―Su tono fue ligero, sin importancia, pero Draco pudo escuchar el cansancio en él. Draco era bueno para leer esa clase de _“encubrimientos”,_ todos los Slytherin los usaban. 

Por primera vez, desde que estaba en ese lugar, Draco se cuestionó realmente sobre _él y Potter._ Todos a su alrededor parecían acostumbrados a la idea de ellos dos juntos, su madre se había referido a él como su _“novio”_ y, por Merlín, había despertado a su lado. Draco no era experto en relaciones amorosas, él ni siquiera había tenido alguna, más allá de un juego tonto con Parkinson y unas cuantas noches con otros magos, pero aún con su poca experiencia, se dio cuenta de la situación tan desagradable que debía estar pasando _ese_ Harry, teniendo que aceptar que su novio no recordara quererlo en lo absoluto.

El malestar que se formó en su estómago después de pensarlo, no le sorprendió. Él no acostumbraba a pensar en los demás, aun así se atrapó sintiendo empatía por _ese_ Potter y su desafortunada situación. Suspiró, ese lugar le cambiaba, le daba sentimientos que _no podían_ ser suyos. Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa para cambiar el tinte conformista que cubría los ojos de Potter, que le resultaba verdaderamente molesto.

― ¿Qué posición juegas en el equipo de Quidditch? ―Él ni siquiera supo porque preguntó eso, a pesar de que tenía una idea de la respuesta.

Harry le miró fijamente, sus ojos buscando entre los suyos, Draco no sabía que quería, pero finalmente se rindió.

―Soy el buscador, Draco. ― Se puso de pie, mucho más lento, como si el cuerpo le pesara.

Parecía querer decir algo más, pero simplemente se marchó. Draco no tuvo más opción que regresar al libro, sintiéndose incómodo de cualquier forma.

*******

Desde su charla con Potter, Draco no había podido concentrarse en nada que no fuera la distancia exagerada que el moreno parecía tomar con él. Zabini le había insistido para que buscara una solución, pero él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Él sabía perfectamente que no había hechizo ni poción que revirtiera su “ _pérdida de memoria”_ , pues él realmente no había olvidado nada.

_Él era real, los demás no._

Con ese simple, pero poderoso, pensamiento, fue capaz de llegar al final de la semana, despertando cada mañana en ese lugar, con Potter durmiendo en la cama de al lado e ignorándolo el resto del día.

Después de esa semana, con sus tareas finalizadas y sin nada más que hacer, se atrevió a preguntarse si realmente había sido hechizado.

―Draco, estás siendo irracional, ¿Por qué no estás hablando con Potter?

―Él no quiere hablar conmigo.

Era domingo por la mañana, e intentaba tomar su desayuno sin gritarle a Zabini que se detuviera, que nada de eso era real, que él iba a despertar tarde o temprano y nada de eso estaría ahí. No quería verse como un loco. Frente a ellos, Crabbe y Goyle asentían a la par, dejando ver que estaban de su lado.

―Él no quiere hablar contigo porque tú no quieres hacerlo. ―Remarcó. Draco sólo elevó los hombros, negando. ―Eres imposible.

Siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, dejando de lado la insistencia de Zabini, el dramatismo de Potter y el odio frío que parecía tener Parkinson hacia él - _quién era amiga de Potter al parecer_ -, todo iba relativamente bien.

Asistía a sus clases, hacía sus tareas, y por las noches daba sus guardias, todo era casi tan igual a su vida real, sólo que mucho más ligera y, _Merlín sabía_ , mucho más agradable. No le gustaba pensarlo, y no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero _no le desagradaba_ por completo estar ahí. Él _quería_ permanecer ahí, un poco. Quizá, debido a esos pensamientos, era que se quedaba despierto lo más que podía, siempre con el miedo de ir a dormir y que, al despertar, todo fuera como antes.

Cuando el correo llegó, y el búho imperial le dejó un par de cartas y dulces, se permitió sonreír, se apresuró a leer la carta de su madre, repasando la caligrafía una y otra vez.

Definitivamente eso era mejor que cualquier otra realidad.

*******

Como cada tarde, desde que estaba ahí, Draco permanecía dentro del dormitorio en sus tiempos libres, recostado sobre su cama o releyendo las cartas de su madre, mientras que las de su padre iban al fondo de su baúl o escritorio. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, Potter entraba sin mirarle, se colocaba el uniforme de Quidditch y salía sin siquiera parecer notar su presencia, al llegar a la puerta siempre parecía querer decir algo, pero nunca lo hacía.

Draco estaba agradecido, él dejaría que aquel noviazgo se desvaneciera, era lo mejor, él no soportaba estar cerca de Potter sin decirle cosas desagradables. Y, si en un arrebato loco del universo, todo ese mundo resultaba ser verdad, debía admitir que ese Potter no parecía merecer sus desagradables comentarios. Desde luego que, sin importar las circunstancias o versiones, Harry Potter nunca cooperaría con su paz mental.

Esa tarde, cuando Potter pasó a un lado de su cama, se detuvo, y Draco buscó lentamente su varita, simple costumbre.

―Draco… ¿Puedes venir a ver el entrenamiento?

Había sido una simple sugerencia, algo similar a una invitación.

― ¿Por qué debería? ―Preguntó, elevando una ceja.

Harry suspiró, y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, Draco estuvo tentado a decirle que nadie lo había invitado a hacerlo, pero lo descartó por lo infantil del sentimiento, o tal vez fue el rostro derrotado del otro.

―Draco, ¿recuerdas que soy un mago mestizo? ―La pregunta le descolocó, pero asintió, sin entender el rumbo de la conversación. —Bien, entonces debes entender la clase de posición que ocupo dentro de una casa llena de sangre pura. ―Finalmente le miró. ―Supongo que entiendes que un mestizo como yo no puede simplemente ser el buscador de Slytherin porque sí.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo, Potter? ―Cuestionó con desdén, sentándose también.

―Desde que quedé en Slytherin...ha sido difícil, hay algunos que siguen pensando como Salazar, ya sabes, no muggles, no mestizos, pero aquí estoy yo. ―Draco asintió, el entendía eso, de donde él venía era _mucho peor_. ―Me forjé un carácter lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar aquí, sigo siendo un Slytherin, y soy tan astuto como el resto. ―Potter elevó la barbilla, él realmente lucía como uno de ellos. ―Hasta cuarto año el buscador eras tú. ―Dijo, sonriendo. ―No importó cuanto intenté quitarte el puesto, a pesar de que soy mucho mejor buscador que tú, por supuesto. ―Su barbilla se elevó un poco más. ―Un día anunciaste que dejarías el equipo, y, como capitán, anunciaste que el siguiente buscador sería yo.

Draco no pudo evitar abrir la boca con sorpresa, fuera del modo que fuera, aquello sonaba como una verdadera tontería, lejos de estar a la altura de un Slytherin y, mucho menos, de un Malfoy.

― ¿Por qué haría algo cómo eso? ―Preguntó con disgusto, sin saber si Potter decía la verdad o sólo buscaba molestarlo.

―Eso mismo me pregunté, eso se preguntaron todos, pero la decisión fue tomada y de repente el mestizo de Slytherin era el buscador estrella. ―Cuando Harry atrapó su mirada, no le dejó retroceder. ―Hasta cuarto año nos llevábamos tan mal como era posible, peleas y hechizos, no había razón para que me dejaras ser buscador… ¿sabes que dijiste cuándo te pregunté por tu cambio de opinión? ―Draco negó, casi hipnotizado por el verde de sus ojos. ― _”_ _Me gusta verte volar”,_ eso dijiste. —Potter finalmente dejó de mirarle, y Draco pudo soltar su aliento contenido. ―Por supuesto que te di un puñetazo en la cara, me gritaste que era un vulgar y...―Sus palabras parecieron atorarse en su garganta. Draco pudo verle presionar sus manos. ―Y entonces me besaste, o te besé, realmente no puedo decir quien comenzó debido a nuestra cercanía.

Algunos instantes después de puro silencio, Potter se puso de pie y se marchó, esta vez sin titubear en la puerta.

*******

Draco se sentía como un completo idiota, mientras permanecía debajo de las gradas del campo de Quidditch, envuelto en sus túnicas y bajo un hechizo de calefacción, sus botas estaban llenas de lodo y estaba tan molesto que deseó poder maldecirse a sí mismo.

Quería pensar que Potter le había dado tanta lástima que debido a eso pudo levantarse y salir a ver las dichosas prácticas, por supuesto que no iba a aceptarlo, permanecería escondido hasta el final y dejaría que Potter pensara lo que se le diera la gana, él solo quería comprobar si volaba _tan bien_ como presumía. Y más le valía que fuera así, estaba congelándose.

Y, tal como alardeaba, el maldito niño dorado hacía maniobras difíciles todo el tiempo, volando más rápido que todos, capturando la _snitch_ todas las malditas veces que había sido liberada. Potter se sumergió casi cerca del suelo, Draco tardó en darse cuenta de que de nuevo perseguía la bolita brillante y escurridiza. Draco de vez en cuando bufaba y rodaba los ojos, Potter podía ser un Slytherin en ese lugar, pero siempre sería un idiota.

―Así que, él finalmente habló contigo. ―Sin querer, Draco se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

―Parkinson.

La joven bruja se escabulló entre las gradas hasta llegar a él. Lucía exactamente igual a como Draco la recordaba, sólo que en esta _Pansy_ había un ácido resentimiento hacia él que no entendía.

―Malfoy. ―Respondió, cruzando los brazos. ― ¿Qué fue lo que Harry te dijo que finalmente te arrastró aquí?

Draco le miró con molestia, no necesitaba más sermones, con Zabini tenía más que suficiente.

―Eso no es algo que te incumba, Parkinson. ―Regresó su vista al campo. ―Y te agradecería que no te metieras.

―Harry es mi amigo y me meto cuanto quiero, Malfoy. ―Bramó con desdén, mirando el entrenamiento también. ―Escuché sobre tu _conveniente_ pérdida de memoria, y déjame decirte que no me creo ese cuento, pero Harry insiste en que es real, claramente no me puedo fiar de su sentido común, a veces es tan estúpido como un-

―Como un _Gryffindor._ ―Completó Draco, compartiendo esa opinión gustoso. La chica sólo asintió.

―Harry es noble y, por alguna razón que nunca voy a entender, le gustas. ―Agregó, caminando hasta colocarse frente a él. ―No sé si todo ese asunto de la memoria pérdida es real, pero si es cierto, te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando elegiste a Harry como buscador. ―Ella colocó sus manos en su cintura, y alzó la barbilla, sin ninguna clase de amabilidad en su voz. ―Si le haces daño, no dejaré que lo olvides, Malfoy.

―Por supuesto. ―Masculló con molestia, debía admitir que estaba sorprendido al ver a Pansy actuar de ese modo tan feroz, aunque tenía sentido, ella siempre estuvo de su lado en todo momento.

Parkinson permaneció quieta y en silencio varios minutos, sin que Draco entendiera que buscaba, no fue hasta que la vio sacar su varita, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y arrojó chispas rojas hacia el campo por entre las escaleras, que entendió que pretendía.

―No lo arruines. ―Le dijo, y salió corriendo.

Draco miró por entre las gradas a Potter bajar rápidamente de su escoba, ignorando los gritos de los demás. Corrió hacia su dirección y, cuando le encontró, permaneció quieto y agitado, con el cabello imposiblemente despeinado, como cada día.

Draco sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar que Potter pudo volar hasta ahí, que correr sólo hacía notar su crianza muggle, cuando ese mismo chico despeinado y agitado le envolvió entre sus brazos.

Draco nunca había sido abrazado de ese modo, y mucho menos por Harry Potter, por lo que se permitió mostrarse sorprendido y un poco perdido.

―Realmente viniste, Draco. ―Murmuró contra su túnica, sin soltarlo ni un poco. ―Gracias por venir.

Draco nunca contó el tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que aquel abrazo había durado más de lo permitido, sin embargo, no se atrevió a apartarlo, y tampoco se preguntó por qué dejó que durara tanto. Cuando Potter finalmente se apartó de él, el entrenamiento había terminado y la noche había llegado.

Estaba tan oscuro que Draco no podía verle claramente, sólo los contornos de su rostro, aun así supo que Harry había estado llorando en su regazo.

―No importa si no recuerdas, yo te contaré todo. ―Le murmuró.

Cuando Potter colocó sus manos, aun vistiendo los ásperos guantes de Quidditch, sobre sus mejillas, Draco supo que debía alejarse, eran claras sus intenciones. Harry permaneció en esa posición un tiempo prolongado, dándole tiempo para retroceder. Draco no lo hizo. Nunca estuvo seguro de haber elegido algo realmente, pero permaneció quieto aun cuando Potter se recargó contra él y sus fríos y finos labios tocaron los suyos.

Apenas un suave roce, que había durado nada, pero Draco sintió que le ardía la cara, y agradeció que estuviera todo tan oscuro.

―P-Potter. ―Murmuró avergonzado, sintiéndose sorprendido por su propia voz, hacía años que no tartamudeaba.

―No digas nada, está bien. ―Escuchó susurrar al otro. ―Ahora vayamos dentro, me estoy congelando y muero de hambre.

Draco asintió, siguiendo los pasos del otro, en completo silencio, ni siquiera dijo algo cuando Potter se escabulló bajo su brazo, disfrutando del hechizo de calefacción.

Draco no se atrevió a cuestionarse porque permitió tal cercanía, ni sobre porque no lanzó un hechizo de calefacción sobre Potter y le pidió que se alejara, a cambio, sólo avanzó con su brazo aferrado a los hombros del otro, sin decir nada.

*******

Desde aquella vez debajo de las gradas en el campo de Quidditch, Harry había dejado de evitarlo, si bien, no actuaba como su novio, se sentaba a su lado y bromeaba con él durante las comidas, en clases de vez en cuando le dirigía algunas miradas y sonrisas, a veces le mandaba notas, dibujos tontos como los que él llegó a hacerle al _otro_ Harry.

En sus horas libres, Blaise, Parkinson, Potter y él, iban a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes y para las comidas se les unían Crabbe y Goyle. Blaise y Parkinson parecían llevarse bien, por lo que no resultaba incómodo, y ninguno mencionaba algo respecto a Potter y él, otra cosa que agradecía.

Asistía a cada entrenamiento de Potter, esperándolo debajo de las gradas, permaneciendo en la oscuridad más de lo necesario y, cuando la cena se acercaba, Potter depositaba un pequeño beso en sus labios y le pedía entrar al castillo, ninguno decía nada, pero Harry se aferraba a su brazo hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio.

Por las noches, después de la cena, Draco hacía su guardia, en algunas ocasiones en compañía de Parkinson, quién aún tenía resentimientos hacia él, pero le agradaba, después de todo ella era su amiga en _su otra vida_. Al volver, sin importar lo tarde que fuera, Potter le esperaba despierto, acostado en su cama con las cortinas abiertas y mirando en su dirección.

Algunas veces sólo le deseaba buenas noches y caía rendido, otras, como esa noche, charlaban entre susurros para no despertar a los demás. Draco se negaba aceptar que eso se estaba volviendo parte de su rutina, no podía bajar la guardia.

―Estás diciéndome… ¿Qué mi padre te escribe cartas? ―Susurró aturdido.

Harry rio por lo bajo, asintiendo.

―Tu padre y yo somos buenos amigos, me presentaste a tus padres en quinto año en la estación King's Cross, tu padre dijo algo similar a _“limpiar el apellido Potter estando en Slytherin”_ pero, aunque sé que hablaba en serio, dudo que fuera un insulto.

Draco quiso hacerle notar que _sí_ había sido un insulto, pero se detuvo. Repentinamente recordó que _ese_ Potter no tenía cicatriz, por lo que sus padres…

― ¿Y tus padres?

Harry hizo un sonido de duda y tardó en responder, murmuró un par de sonidos incoherentes, por lo que Draco creyó haber hecho la pregunta incorrecta.

―Ellos...ellos no saben que somos novios. ―Había bajado su voz un poco más por lo que Draco tuvo que poner especial atención. ―Es algo que siempre nos hace pelear, pero debes entender, Draco...―Su voz se volvió angustiada ―Durante casi cuatro años les hablé en mis cartas sobre un odioso rubio sangre pura que me hacía la vida imposible, nuestros padres no se soportan, al igual que tu padrino odia a mi padre, eso sólo hizo que todo fuera más complicado. Logramos que aceptaran nuestra amistad, pero realmente nunca me he atrevido a decirles sobre...bueno, ya sabes.

Draco suspiró, Harry tenía padres, ese simple pensamiento hizo que el resto de cosas, como mantener un noviazgo secreto, perdieran importancia.

―Me alegro que estén bien.― Comentó con tanta sinceridad que se sintió sorprendido. Recordó su infancia y como creció escuchando sobre el sorprendente _niño-que-vivió_ y derrotó al señor oscuro siendo un bebé, y cómo sus padres murieron. Imaginar a sus propios padres muertos siempre le oprimía el corazón, mucho más la idea de crecer sin ellos.

Harry volvió a reír.

—Definitivamente has perdido la memoria, el Draco que yo conozco me hubiera dado un sermón sobre la importancia de la familia y los secretos, y demás cosas que, estoy seguro, tienen que ver con tu crianza sangre pura.

Draco se permitió sonreír, apenas un poco, pensando que _ese Draco_ del que Potter hablaba no estaba tan lejano a lo que él era. Era un Malfoy, y fue criado con la importancia y peso que tiene la familia, los secretos entre ellos no deben existir, los secretos _corrompen_ la sangre.

Pero no dijo nada sobre el tema, a cambio soltó un bostezo y se disculpó. —Buenas noches, Potter.

—Buenas noches, Draco.

Él también había aprendido lo rápido que Potter dormía, cinco minutos después estaba profundamente dormido, aunque podía deberse al cansancio de esperar su llegada.

Draco cerró sus ojos, y en ningún momento cerró sus cortinas.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos pronto. ♥


	4. Simpleza de una vida buena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Vengo con el cuarto capítulo de esta larga historia.   
> El mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 4.- Simpleza de una vida buena.**

Los días siguieron pasando, de pronto habían transcurrido más de dos semanas desde que estaba _ahí_ , y Draco, con el paso del tiempo, dejaba de pensar en su otra vida, la _vida_ _mala_ había comenzado a llamarle. De vez en cuando pensaba en ello, en todo lo que dejó atrás, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión:

_¿Quién odiaría una vida tranquila?_

A pesar de eso, seguía buscando algún indicio de que todo aquello fuera falso, seguía aplicando hechizos de revelación sobre su brazo izquierdo, seguía mirando la frente de Potter y, durante las comidas, siempre esperaba ver aparecer al viejo Dumbledore. Pero, cada día, su brazo seguía tan limpio y blanco como el anterior, en la frente de Potter no aparecía ninguna cicatriz en forma de rayo, y Albus nunca llegaba.

_¿Qué más podía hacer?_

Cuando intentó preguntar, sólo terminó viéndose como alguien que había sido terriblemente hechizado, como parte de una broma para terminar su relación amorosa con el mestizo de la casa.

_¿Dónde estaba la seriedad en eso?_

Incluso sus compañeros de casa seguían siendo los mismo cretinos sangre pura – _como él_ -, pero no había escuchado a uno solo hablar sobre un Lord Oscuro, lo más grave que pasaba por ahí eran las bromas pesadas de siempre. La jerarquía seguía existiendo y él aún estaba a la cabeza, debido a la fortuna que cubría a su familia, no por conexiones oscuras con magos tenebrosos.

No pudo evitar pensar que las cosas eran como siempre _debieron_ serlo, y ese pensamiento le asustó, porque seguía existiendo la posibilidad de que verdaderamente hubiera sido hechizado, pero no por sus compañeros, sino para encerrarlo en esa burda ilusión y llevarlo a fracasar en su tarea. Sus padres podrían estar sufriendo las consecuencias, y él estaba ahí, en medio de la sala común de Slytherin, escuchando las pláticas pretenciosas de sus compañeros, escuchando a Blaise y Parkinson discutir, a Crabbe y Goyle comer dulces, y a Potter reír.

_Joder, Potter ríe._

Draco también había comenzado a asustarse de eso, de la forma en que su estómago se contraía cuando escuchaba la risa de Potter llenar el lugar, tan cerca de él. Seguía sin considerarle su novio, aún si todos – _incluidos sus padres_ \- se referían a ellos de ese modo, incluso si compartían besos suaves en la oscuridad del campo de Quidditch y caminaban agarrados de la mano unos minutos. Ellos simplemente _no podían_ tener esa clase de relación, ellos eran enemigos políticos desde _siempre_.

_Pero no ahí._

Y esa angustiosa idea sólo hacía que la risa armoniosa del moreno le nublara las ideas. Draco nunca había escuchado a Potter reír, al menos no tan cerca. Lo había visto actuar de esa manera cerca de Granger y de los Weasley, siempre a la distancia _._

_¿Ellos sentirían lo mismo? ¿Sus dedos vibrarían de la misma forma que los suyos?_

Era una completa estupidez, así que se obligó a mirar algo más que no fuera Potter, tarea difícil en verdad.

*******

La siguiente vez que recibió una carta de su padre la abrió sin pensarlo demasiado, con la débil excusa de que pronto se quedaría sin espacio para guardar más, intentando reprimir la genuina curiosidad por saber cómo sería Lucius Malfoy en ese lugar. Además, no podía ignorarlo para siempre – _o el tiempo que estuviera ahí-_. La carta era más larga y mucho más directa que las que su madre escribía para él. 

> _Querido Draco._
> 
> _¿Cómo está yendo tu sexto año? ¿Te encuentras bien de salud? Espero que estés honrando el nombre de tu familia frente a todos, sabes que un Malfoy siempre sobresale de los demás y es mucho mejor en todo que el resto._
> 
> _Tu madre me ha exteriorizado su preocupación al no recibir ninguna respuesta tuya en dos semanas, he intentado convencerla de que tu respuesta llegará a la Mansión, y no aquí, en Francia. Entiendo que eres joven y debes estar ocupado con tus estudios, Draco, hijo, pero tu madre te ama y necesita ese pequeño capricho suyo._
> 
> _Espero que complazcas a tu madre, ella es la mujer más importante para nosotros, no debes olvidarlo._
> 
> _Toma tu tiempo, pero no demasiado, estaremos de vuelta en la mansión en unos días, debemos comenzar con los preparativos de Halloween, este año tendremos importantes invitados._
> 
> _Con cariño, tu padre, muy orgulloso de ti._
> 
> _P.D. ¿Cómo está el joven Potter? Espero que siga limpiando su apellido como lo prometió hace algunos años, sólo así seguirá siendo digno de ser recibido en nuestra familia. ¿Es verdad que pasará Navidad en la Mansión? Pide su confirmación, así podremos preparar una habitación para él._

Las manos le temblaban al terminar de leer. Su padre, el de _ese lugar_ , era el Lucius Malfoy en el que le gustaba pensar, ese hombre recto e imponente, tan orgulloso de su linaje y siempre dando clases del comportamiento de un sangre pura, pero que ama a su familia, y ama a su esposa por sobre todas las ideas políticas. Aquel hombre que se había perdido hace tanto tiempo, y que había forjado el camino en el que estaba envuelto. Siendo no más que un fanático enfermo de la corrupción de un mago oscuro.

Draco se sintió mareado, lleno de recuerdos y sentimientos contradictorios, así que guardó la carta, prometiéndose redactar una larga y cariñosa para su madre, cuando pudiera centrar sus pensamientos.

Pensó, _realmente_ pensó, que ese lugar no era _tan malo_ , le daba la tranquilidad de un joven adolescente, su única preocupación eran los próximos exámenes, sus padres – _aquellos de su infancia_ \- estaban de regreso, incluso Potter estaba ahí, de una forma extraña, pero no era su enemigo, y, por ese breve instante, se permitió pensar que era suficiente.

*******

Nuevamente era domingo, y había despertado mucho antes que el resto de sus compañeros. El dormitorio se encontraba más oscuro que de costumbre, pero eso no le impidió poder ver a Potter dormir.

Aquello se había convertido en su primera y última acción del día. Cada mañana, observaba a Potter descansar desde su cama, siempre girado en su dirección, hasta que las alarmas comenzaban a sonar y los chicos a desfilar al baño, sólo entonces fingía que Potter no tenía nada interesante para ver y continuaba su día. Por las noches, después de su guardia y charla nocturna con el moreno, le veía quedarse dormido tan rápido que seguía causándole gracia, y le observaba hasta que el sueño lo atrapaba, tan sólo para darse cuenta a la mañana siguiente que las cortinas de ambas camas seguían abiertas, y volvía a mirarle descansar.

_¿Algo cómo eso era normal?_

Estaban a mediados de octubre y, aunque faltaba más de un mes, Draco comenzó a preguntarse si realmente llevaría a Harry a la Mansión Malfoy. Su madre seguía hablando de eso en sus cartas, le hablaba sobre la habitación que estaba acondicionando, sobre los regalos extras que habría en el árbol e incluso lo emocionada que se encontraba por poder verlo pronto.

Draco mentiría si dijera que no deseaba que los días pasaran veloces, y poder partir a casa, y abrazar a su madre, y estrechar la mano de su padre, y verlos felices, con sus rubios cabellos brillantes y pulcros, vistiendo sus ropas finas, esperándole en el salón de té y, _¿por qué no?_ Si Potter se agregaba a la ecuación tampoco le molestaba realmente, si ese era el precio él lo pagaría con gusto.

Había aprendido a soportar a Harry Potter, quién resultó no ser _tan_ molesto como lo recordaba, era un buen conversador y parecía conocerlo más de la cuenta, sabiendo cuando continuar con la charla y cuando simplemente mantenerse en silencio.

_Era casi agradable._

Y Draco, muy a regañadientes, había aceptado que ser – _casi-_ novios, no era tan despreciable como creía. Harry sabía mantener los límites, nunca había intentado obtener algo más que un suave beso furtivo en las escaleras del campo de Quidditch y seguía explicándole pacientemente todas aquellas “ _memorias pérdidas”._ También, había descubierto que _San Potter_ , seguía siendo un santo para toda la escuela. A pesar de ser Slytherin, saludaba a diferentes miembros de otras casas y nunca hacía comentarios clasistas, y, por supuesto, que seguía metiéndose en peleas ajenas para defender a quienes creía que lo merecían.

Draco pensaba en lo chocante que aquello le parecía antes, pero ahora sólo podía divertirse al ver a un enfurruñado Potter lanzar hechizos e insultos a los brabucones. El _Potter Gryffindor_ que él conocía había quedado olvidado, eclipsado por el lado mordaz y sarcástico de _ese_ Harry, que seguía siendo _San Potter_ , pero no dudaba en ser cruel y astuto.

Draco casi se atrevía a decir que le gustaba, _casi_ , porque todavía no lo admitiría.

*******

Fue un martes por la tarde, a la hora de la comida, cuando Draco tuvo que admitir que Potter no le era realmente _indiferente._

El banquete estaba servido y todos comían animadamente, entre el bullicio de cientos de estudiantes hablando por aquí y por allá. Zabini le explicaba porque después de graduarse del colegio se macharía a vivir a Italia, y debido a lo absorto que estaba en la charla fue que no se percató de la niña de cabello pelirrojo que caminó directamente a su mesa, hasta que no estuvo ahí, hablando con Potter.

Parkinson lo había pateado por debajo de la mesa, y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo desagradable, decidió que la idea de Ginny Weasley hablando con Potter no le gustaba en lo absoluto, así que se giró en dirección a éste y prestó atención, como casi todos en la mesa.

—Ginevra…—La voz de Harry sonaba tremendamente incomoda. —Me halaga mucho tu invitación, pero realmente ni siquiera sé si asistiré al baile de Halloween.

Hubo un par de burlas varios asientos más allá, pero Harry sólo los ignoró.

—Sólo te pido que lo pienses, Harry, ayer dijiste que aún no tenías pareja para el baile, yo estoy disponible y…—Tomó aire velozmente. —Me gustaría ir contigo.

— ¿No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir, comadrejilla?

Su comentario había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera él mismo pudo evitarlo, sólo aumentando la atención sobre su mesa.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, y le miró con recelo. —Cállate, Malfoy, estoy hablando con Harry.

Draco sólo consiguió ponerse de pie, siendo lo suficiente alto como para colocarse frente a Harry y obstruirle la vista a Ginny.

—Escucha muy bien, Weasley, no me gusta que se acerquen a lo que es mío, así que te doy la oportunidad de regresar a tu mesa o-

— ¿O qué, Malfoy? —Saltó Ron Weasley de inmediato, avanzando hasta colocarse a un lado de su hermana.

—Pero miren, la comadreja mayor ha venido a defender a la comadrejilla. —Comentó, provocando la risa entre los Slytherin, quienes celebraron gustosos el enfrentamiento entre casas.

—Quítate de en medio, Malfoy, estoy hablando con Harry.

— ¿No escuchaste qué te largues, Weasley? —Su paciencia se agotaba, y la chica no entendía.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Draco? —Salió finalmente Harry, logrando ponerse de pie, justo en medio de Draco y los Weasley. — ¿Eres idiota? Ginny sólo vino a conversar, deja de actuar como un cretino.

Draco enrojeció de furia, se suponía que Harry era su novio, no era esa la forma de hablarle a tu novio, y mucho menos en medio del gran comedor. Bien, no era un experto en romance, pero estaba casi seguro de que ningún buen mago perteneciente a una buena familia permitiría ser humillado de ese modo.

_Su padre lo aprobaría._

— ¿Conversar? Debo estar sordo, Potter, porque lo único que escuché fue a una chica rogándote que la llevaras al baile.

— ¡Yo no le rogué, lo invité!

— ¡Cierra la boca, Draco! —Explotó Harry. — ¿Qué te molesta? ¿La idea de que vaya al baile con alguien más? Cuando tú ni siquiera te has dignado a invitarme, no eres mi dueño, yo decido con quien ir, maldito idiota.

—Sí, Malfoy, eres un idiota. —Comentó Ron Weasley, ganándose la atención de Draco, que estuvo a punto de sellarle la boca con un hechizo, pero Harry habló primero.

—Tú también cállate, Weasley. Este asunto es entre Draco y yo, y agradecería que no se metieran. —Dijo mordaz. —Ginny, de verdad agradezco tu invitación, pero hablaba en serio cuando te dije que no sé si asistiré. Lo siento.

La chica descruzó sus brazos y asintió con fuerza, sin un atisbo de duda en su rostro.

—Sólo piénsalo, Harry, estaré esperando tu respuesta. —Después de eso se marchó y arrastró consigo a su hermano.

—Estúpidos Weasley. —Murmuró sin reparo. No importaba si ésta era la buena o mala vida, no lograba soportar a los pelirrojos.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy. —Se quejó Harry, recogiendo su bolso y apresurándose hacia la salía del comedor.

La conmoción pasó y poco a poco todos regresaron a sus alimentos, dándose cuenta de que había sido partícipe de una escena poco elegante y que fácilmente haría enfurecer a su padre, Draco tomó asiento de nuevo.

— ¿No vas a ir tras él? —Preguntó Parkinson, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose de pie mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Draco la miró, sintiéndose de peor humor. —Que se joda.

La chica sólo suspiró exasperada y corrió fuera del comedor. Cuando Draco se animó a levantar la mirada, sólo se encontró con una mueca burlona de Blaise.

— ¿Qué miras, Zabini? —Bramó molesto.

—Nada, lo mismo que el resto, al heredero Malfoy siendo humillado por un mestizo y unos traidores de sangre.

Y todos volvieron a reír.

Draco no fue ese día a ver la práctica de Quidditch y Potter no fue a cenar, cuando Draco regresó de su guardia encontró las cortinas de la cama de Harry completamente cerradas. Se acostó en su propia cama y cerró sus cortinas, convenciéndose de que no le importaba, Potter podía hacer lo que quisiera, podía ir al baile con quien se le diera la gana.

_A él no le importaba._

*******

—Invité a Parkinson al Baile de Halloween. —Le dijo Blaise un día por la mañana, mientras se dirigían a la clase de transformaciones.

Draco no había estado prestando especial atención a la charla debido a que el tema principal era el próximo baile, y seguía demasiado obstinado al respecto.

—Me alegra, ustedes parecen llevarse bien. —Murmuró distraídamente, mientras adentraban el aula casi vacía.

—Sí, ella es linda. —Draco asintió, ubicándose en su asiento de siempre, sin entender hacia donde pretendía llegar Blaise con su charla sin sentido, no era como si él se fuera a poner en contra de la cita de Zabini.

—Espero que hayas invitado a Potter o que pienses hacerlo pronto, no soporto su mal genio cada mañana.

Draco rodó los ojos, entendiendo que pretendía su amigo.

—Realmente no le veo la importancia a un estúpido baile, además, —Su tono de voz se volvió más resentido de lo que pudo admitir. —Él parece tener muchas propuestas, no necesita otra.

Blaise jadeó exasperado.

— ¿Realmente no lo entiendes? Aquel día en el comedor, Potter fue bastante claro con lo que pidió. —Draco se tomó la libertad de elevar una ceja, recibiendo una mueca del otro. —Él de verdad quiere ir contigo, pero quiere que lo pidas, Draco.

—Yo no voy a rogarle.

—Tú ni siquiera estás haciendo nada en absoluto. —Draco continúo fingiendo que aquello le daba igual, mientras sacaba su libro y un pergamino. —Y, puedo jurar, ésta vez no lo dejará pasar sólo por todo este asunto del _hechizo de memoria._

Draco quiso decirle que nada de eso le importaba, que Potter podía ir con quién quisiera al baile, pero el profesor entró, junto al resto de los estudiantes, incluyendo a Potter.

El resto de la clase se dedicó a tomar notas, tan cuidadoso como pudo, y a hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no mirar la espalda de Potter. En momentos como esos, extrañaba que McGonagall fue la profesora de transformaciones y no la directora, al menos ella como profesora inspiraba el suficiente miedo como para atreverse a pensar en nada más.

*******

Durante la cena, la directora dio un discurso sobre la importancia del banquete de Halloween, palabras que sólo hicieron enfurecer un poco más a Draco. En todo el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa, sin sumar la decoración de todo el castillo, y él sólo podía pensar en cierto moreno de ojos verdes que era un estúpido y lo ignoraba.

El ver a Potter en la entrada del comedor junto a Ginevra Weasley fue probablemente la gota que derramó el vaso.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy, la traidora de sangre está ganando terreno? —Y el comentario malicioso sólo le hizo arder la sangre.

—Cierra la boca, Bulstrode. —Bramó, se levantó del comedor y dejó el Gran Salón, ignorando por completo el llamado de Zabini a su espalda.

Él había llegado a su límite.

Pensó que hacer su guardia le distraería, pero no había funcionado, por lo que negoció con Parkinson y le dejó el resto, incluso pensó que al regresar a las mazmorras podría seguir ignorando a Potter, pero estaba equivocado, pues al entrar al dormitorio y ver las cortinas cerradas sintió su sangre arder de nuevo.

_¿Quién se creía Potter para ignorarlo?_

Con el claro peligro de ser hechizado, se atrevió a abrir las cortinas de la cama ajena, él sabía que todos ahí lanzaban hechizos desagradables para cuidar su privacidad, Potter no podía ser la excepción.

Al tocar la tela verde, nada pasó, no hubo dolor ni algún indicio de magia, y, al abrirlas bruscamente, Draco supo por qué. El dosel estaba libre de magia porque Potter ni siquiera estaba en la cama.

Respiró lentamente, las veces que fueron necesarias, él era un Slytherin y sabía cómo tomar venganza. Regresó a su baúl y tomó sus ropas para dormir, se aseguró de poner los hechizos necesarios y entró dentro de las cortinas.

Si Potter se atrevía a llegar después de toque de queda iba a drenar todos los puntos de Slytherin si era necesario.

*******

El toque de queda había pasado hace una hora, y Harry, con demasiada suerte, había podido regresar a su dormitorio sin ser visto. Fue lo más silencioso que pudo, buscando entre su baúl desordenado algo cómodo para dormir. Cuando decidió que llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando, tomó una camiseta, y decidió que dormiría en calzoncillos, así se dirigió al baño.

Cuando estuvo realmente listo para descansar, echó un último vistazo a la cama de al lado, Draco había cerrado sus cortinas y, aunque no lo diría, ese detalle le enloquecía. _¿Qué había de difícil en invitarlo al baile?_

Al menos que Draco no quisiera ir con él, claro. Harry sabía que existía esa posibilidad, con todo el asunto de los recuerdos perdidos, era probable que Draco no sintiera nada por él. El problema era que Draco ni siquiera le decía nada, y eso le enfurecía.

Con los ánimos por el suelo, abrió sus cortinas, olvidando porque se sentía tan mal y sólo preguntándose porque Draco Malfoy estaba acostado en su cama.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —Susurró con sorpresa, cuando vio que el rubio seguía despierto.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Potter, escabulléndote después del toque de queda, tendré que bajarte puntos.

—Somos de la misma casa, idiota, si bajas puntos perjudicaras a todos.

— ¿Crees que eso me importa?

Harry se sujetó con fuerza a las cortinas, sin querer armar un alboroto.

—Sal de aquí y vuelve a tu cama, quiero dormir.

—Así que el niño dorado finalmente quiere dormir. —Draco chasqueó la lengua y negó. —Deberías ir a la sala común, hay un sillón particularmente cómodo ahí, con suerte, un simple hechizo de calor podrá dejarte dormir. —Soltó, escaneando las piernas desnudas del otro.

—Vete a la mierda. —Masculló de regreso, dándose la vuelta, él no dormiría fuera de su habitación sólo porque Draco estaba siendo un imbécil, así que decidió que tomaría la cama de Draco.

Gran error, en cuanto puso una mano sobre las cortinas le provocaron un ardor intenso en la piel, haciéndole quejarse y retirarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Potter, nadie te enseñó a no tocar las cosas de los demás sin permiso?

El rostro de Draco pintaba victoria por todos lados.

—De acuerdo, si esto quieres. —Y con un rápido movimiento se metió dentro de la cama, sentándose sobre el abdomen del rubio, obligándolo a permanecer inmóvil.

Apenas tuvo la idea de estar montando a Draco como si fuera una escoba, cuando tuvo que intentar arrebatarle la varita de las manos al notar sus intenciones de hechizarlo. Forcejearon unos instantes, hasta que Harry usó todo su peso, como cuando se lanzaba en picada en el campo de Quidditch, y logró que el rubio dejara de moverse, arrebatándole finalmente la varita.

Draco vio a Harry sujetar la varita, agitándola apenas con sumo cuidado, cómo si probara que tan flexible era, y después de un asentimiento de hombros, la agitó en distintas formas. Pudo distinguir el hechizo que usó para cerrar las cortinas y sellarlas, había un hechizo punzante para quien intentara abrirlas, uno de insonorización y algunos otros que Draco estuvo casi seguro que eran desastrosos para los chismosos

Harry finalmente le tendió la varita de regreso, y Draco la tomó tan rápido como pudo.

—Quítate de encima, Potter. —Dijo, removiéndose incómodamente.

Potter no vestía más que una camiseta y su ropa interior, detalle en el que estaba intentando no pensar, no cuando le tenía encima.

—No, esto te ganas por intentar dejarme fuera. Eres un maldito imbécil, Draco. —Indicó, apretando un poco más sus piernas en la cadera del rubio. —Tú padre se enterará de esto, tenlo por seguro.

Draco no sabía exactamente a qué se refería Potter con _“esto”,_ pero sintió sus mejillas arder. Él no necesitaba que su padre imaginara nada referente a él durmiendo en la misma cama que Potter.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio, aunque debía ser debido al asilamiento de sonido que Potter había puesto dentro del dosel, y la oscuridad que los cubría por completo. Draco sólo era capaz de imaginar los rasgos de Potter, sin ser capaz de distinguirle. Ninguno se movió ni dijo nada durante un rato, a pesar de que el ambiente se había vuelto denso e incómodo, había mucho que decir, pero ambos eran lo suficientemente orgullosos como para comenzar.

Draco sintió la presión en su cadera disminuir y, aunque pensó que Potter finalmente se bajaría, sólo sintió como el moreno se dejaba caer sobre él, usándolo como almohada, dejando su rostro hundirse entre su cuello. Se mantuvo rígido durante unos instantes más, aquella posición era completamente diferente a cualquier otra, incluso la mañana que despertó junto a Potter desnudo, él estaba por su lado, no tan cerca.

Si bien, esta vez ambos vestían ropa – _uno más que otro_ \- la cercanía era tremendamente intima, y Draco sintió que _debía_ abrazar a Potter, pero se sujetó de las sábanas para no hacerlo.

—Necesito que vuelvas. —Había sido un simple murmullo, amortiguado por el lugar entre su cuello y hombro en el que Potter hundía su cara. Draco no entendió. —Necesito que el hechizo termine, necesito que regreses, Draco.

Él no estuvo completamente seguro de que hacer cuando sintió la humedad de las lágrimas que estaba dejando Harry en su hombro. Abrió la boca, sin saber que decir, más frustrado que molesto, ahora la victoria sobre la cama le sabía amarga.

—Lo siento. —Logró articular, teniéndose que aclarar la garganta a mitad de la frase.

Harry no se movió ni dijo nada más, sólo se dedicaron a estar cerca y tensos, en medio de la situación amarga en la que estaban. En algún punto, Potter dejó de llorar y Draco creyó que estaba dormido, hasta que le sintió moverse, listo para alejarse.

—Creo que realmente iré a ese sillón de la sala común. —Había sido un intento de broma, que había quedado en eso, pues su voz aún era desigual.

Draco no supo que era aquella fuerza que lo llevó a sujetar a Harry de las manos cuando intento irse, haciéndole colapsar nuevamente sobre él. No tenía palabras preparadas ni sabía porque había actuado así, pero Harry estaba recostado sobre él de nuevo y eso se sentía correcto.

—No seas tonto, hay espacio para los dos. —Murmuró, sin poder pensar en algo más.

Sintió a Harry levantar su rostro, casi podía sentir aquellos ojos verdes sobre él.

—Estoy literalmente sobre ti, Draco, al menos deja que me mueva un poco, así podremos dormir cómodos.

Draco bufó, un gesto poco elegante, y quiso empujar a Potter y decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que si tanto le molestaba estar cerca de él que fuera a dormir afuera, pero lo que pronunció estuvo muy lejos de lo que pensó.

—Ve al baile conmigo. —Sus palabras habían sido tan presurosas y estranguladas que, por los siguientes instantes de silencio, creyó que Potter no había entendido y que tendría la oportunidad de retractarse.

Hasta que el moreno hundió su rostro en su pecho, y a tientas buscó su mano. El tacto era lento, buscando su consentimiento. Draco se dejó sujetar por la mano del otro.

—Sería un honor. —Le escuchó susurrar, mientras reafirmaba el agarre, entrelazando sus dedos.

Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, pero debido a la oscuridad, se permitió hacerlo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mi poca creatividad para los títulos, pero suelo ponerlos hasta el final, entonces me quedo sin ideas. Quise poner un poco sobre una vida adolescente para Draco, el drama simplón no puede faltar.   
> Muchas gracias por todos sus kudos y por esperar pacientemente la actualización ♥


	5. El baile de Halloween

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 5.- El baile de Halloween.**

Los siguientes días fueron mucho más agradables. Potter ya no le ignoraba, volvía a comer a su lado y por las mañanas se alistaban juntos, pasándose sus corbatas o algún zapato extraviado, o mejor dicho, Draco le pasaba sus cosas a Harry. En las horas libres iban a la biblioteca, y por las tardes a las prácticas de Quidditch. Los besos bajo la oscuridad de las gradas se habían detenido, pero todavía regresaban tomados de la mano al castillo. Y Harry seguía esperándolo de sus guardias de prefecto para conversar un rato. Ellos realmente se llevaban bien, y Draco sentía que su vida iba mucho mejor cuando Potter no iba por la vida ignorándolo.

Halloween había llegado y, con él, el banquete en el Gran Comedor. Todo el dormitorio era un caos, con ropa por ahí y por allá, mientras los chicos corrían y buscaban cada parte de sus túnicas de gala, esa noche era probablemente la única en la que se permitían ser un poco tontos, se mostraban nerviosos y emocionados libremente, ante las ansias de obtener una velada agradable con su cita correspondiente.

Draco no era la excepción pero era mucho más práctico, por lo que llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando en la sala común, él no necesitaba tanto tiempo para lucir bien, era atractivo por naturaleza. Le había indicado a Harry que esperaría frente a la chimenea, y él sólo le había gritado un distraído _“sí”_ desde el baño.

Cuando ver el fuego perdió su diversión, miró a su alrededor, había cerca de una docena de estudiantes distribuidos por la sala, con la misma expresión de aburrimiento que él. Vio a Parkinson salir del dormitorio de chicas y se dirigió hacia él rápidamente al verlo. Draco le vio hasta que se instaló a su lado, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo bella que lucía esa noche. Aunque en esa realidad ella le odiara, Draco todavía sentía un cálido cariño hacia ella, pues en su memoria, ellos habían sido amigos desde pequeños. Y, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, ni se esforzara en demostrarlo, estaba completamente seguro de que la Pansy Parkinson de su _vida real_ lo sabía.

—Malfoy. —Le saludó cuando finalmente se instaló en el acolchonado sofá.

—Parkinson.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando el fuego de la chimenea consumirse. Draco vio a Pansy llevar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, aquel que siempre terminaba fuera de lugar, sin importar cuantas veces lo colocara, y que hacía a la chica enfurecer. Sonrió.

— ¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy? —La pregunta había sido completamente defensiva y recelosa. Draco no pudo evitar relacionarla con un pequeño gatito esponjado y malhumorado.

—No me reía, Parkinson, algunas personas sonreímos.

La chica suspiró, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, rindiéndose, quizás sopesando la idea de lo inadecuada que era una pelea justo en ese momento.

—No puedo creer que Zabini no esté listo aún.

—Sólo los atractivos estamos listos. —Comentó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa divertida a ella. Pansy entonces rio, apenas un sonido suave. Él siempre había sido bueno para hacerla reír.

—Por supuesto, Zabini y Harry son _tan_ horribles que deben estar hechizándose el rostro para quedar la mitad de atractivos que nosotros.

Esta vez Draco rio y ambos se sumieron en un silencio mucho más cómodo, mientras la sala común iba llenándose un poco más.

—Sabes algo, —Comenzó Pansy. —Harry lloriquea sobre tu pérdida de memoria casi todo el tiempo, pero a mí me gustas más así. —Elevó sus hombros, haciendo que uno de los tirantes de su vestido se deslizara, acomodándolo inmediatamente. —El Draco que intentaba ser amable con todos los que Harry quiere es aburrido, verte ser grosero con los Weasley me endulzó el mes, debo agregar. —Entonces ella le sonrió. —Puedes querer a Harry y ser un cretino, y eso me gusta. Eso es lo que yo hago, _por Merlín_ , eso es lo que hace un verdadero Slytherin.

Pansy le guiñó un ojo, antes de ponerse de pie y encontrar a Zabini a la mitad del camino.

Draco no dijo nada más. No podía imaginarse a sí mismo intentando encajar con todos los ideales de Potter, hasta donde sabía, _ese Harry Potter_ seguía siendo _San Potter_ , salvador de los desdichados. Draco tenía una boca muy grande y un gran repertorio de malas expresiones, y, en dado caso de que así fuera – _cosa que no_ \- si Potter en verdad le gustaba, estaba bien con eso, pero no estaba precisamente dispuesto a tener alguna clase de cambio radical. Él no era dulce, amable o condescendiente.

Poco después, Harry salió del dormitorio envuelto en finas ropas de gala y con un notable intento – _fracasado_ \- de peinar su cabello. Aun así, Draco le sonrió, y le dirigió hacia el Gran Salón.

*******

El banquete era realmente impresionante, al igual que la decoración. Draco recordó algunos de los banquetes anteriores a los que había asistido, a los cuales, como todos los menores, sólo se había quedado lo suficiente para cenar, divertirse un rato y luego marcharse a la cama, sin el interés de permanecer viendo a los mayores bailar y ser molestamente cercanos.

Pasando el toque de queda, sólo los grados mayores de cuarto año seguían en el salón, el ambiente era mucho más escandaloso, el centro había quedado libre para bailar, mientras algunos profesores intentaban no quedarse dormidos en sus asientos, descuidándolos de cualquier modo. Quizá debido a eso, fue que Blaise y Pansy estaba comiéndose a mitad de la pista de baile, sin alguna clase de recato y nadie parecía realmente notarlo. Pero eso hizo a Draco girar hacia otro lado, demasiado avergonzado al verles actuar de ese modo.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —Preguntó Harry, cuando se terminó su bebida.

Draco no tuvo una verdadera oportunidad de responder, siendo arrastrado a la pista inmediatamente. Ambos caminaron entre las parejas y se miraron, Harry asintió, y Draco le sujetó de la cintura. La pista era lenta, pero sin ser lo suficientemente romántica para obligarlos a abrazarse. Draco estaba bien con eso, disfrutaba bailar, ya que desde pequeño había recibido clases como parte de sus deberes de _heredero Malfoy_.

La canción avanzaba y Harry parecía llevarle el ritmo, aunque un poco torpe, debía admitir que había mejorado desde cuarto año. Entonces Draco recordó que no había bailado desde cuarto año, durante el baile de Navidad. Fue entonces cuando su atención cayó sobre una pareja que se movía unos metros delante de ellos, recociéndolos de inmediato y se preguntó porque no los había notado en toda la noche.

Eran Diggory y Chang, balanceándose apenas entre las notas musicales, permaneciendo más en lo que parecía un abrazo tambaleante que un baile. Pronto, Harry comenzó a reír, haciendo que Draco rompiera el contacto con la pareja y volviera su atención al moreno entre sus brazos.

— ¿Estás mirando al chico dorado de Hufflepuff? Porque te puedo decir que estoy a punto de sentirme celoso. —El comentario de Harry había sido apenas divertido, pero Draco lo tomó como una advertencia, apartando la mirada del chico de inmediato.

—Sólo pensaba en que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que le vi. —Comentó, haciendo a Harry dar un giro, para después volver a sujetarlo.

_Realmente_ llevaba años sin ver a Diggory, porque él había muerto, recordó, sintiéndose estremecer de repente, mientras regresaba a mirarlo una vez más, y se preguntaba cómo era que estaba _ahí_ , sonriéndole a Chang de esa manera.

Por supuesto, Voldemort _no_ estaba _ahí._

—No te culpo, todos aquí le miran siempre, después de ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos su popularidad sólo aumentó. Tiene tantos privilegios como quiere, sólo míralo, se ha graduado ya y está aquí con Chang. —Draco regresó su atención a Harry, quien parecía a punto de estar _verdaderamente_ molesto por su desviación de atención. Draco sólo sonrió con diversión, disfrutando el tono ácido con el que se expresaba del campeón de Hogwarts. —Lástima que no fuera tan buen buscador, lo hacía besar mi escoba en cada juego. —Comentó con desdén, como si aquel detalle no importara.

Draco comenzó a reír, y obedeció a la necesidad de su cuerpo por pegarse un poco más al chico. Sintió a Harry sorprenderse, pero no le importó, porque Harry estaba siendo exageradamente encantador y él no podía resistirse a disfrutar el momento, no cuando Harry parecía derretirse de enojo por la innecesaria atención que le estaban prestando a Cedric Diggory.

—Si tú hubieras participado en ese torneo, estoy seguro de que hubieras sido el campeón. —Le dejó saber, tan sincero como pudo, ya que él lo había visto.

Había sido testigo de Harry siendo capaz de robarle un huevo de oro a un dragón, le vio sumergirse en el lago y salvar la vida de más de un estudiante, le vio entrar al laberinto y también fue testigo de cuando salió de él, sucio y lleno de heridas, con el cuerpo inerte de Diggory entre sus brazos. Draco se sintió incomodo ante los recuerdos, como si fuera la primera vez que pensaba sobre ese tema. Sus brazos se aferraron un poco más a Harry.

—Ni siquiera lo dudes, Malfoy. —Respondió de inmediato, dando otra vuelta.

Draco disipó sus malos pensamientos y rio más fuerte. Se sentía bien hablar sobre aquello como simples suposiciones, como si nunca hubieran sido realidad. Como si nada hubiera _comenzado_ en ese torneo.

—Qué bueno que eres un _buscador,_ Potter, porque como _bailarín_ dejas mucho que desear.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —Pero cuando estuvo a punto de separarse, Draco sólo deslizó su brazo con más firmeza por su cintura y le atrajo hacia él.

Draco era capaz de mirar hacia abajo debido a la diferencia de estatura, directamente a aquellos orbes verdes que se movían con sorpresa entre los suyos, buscando, siempre _buscando._ Draco se inclinó sin vacilar, decidiendo que era hora de darle algo que _encontrar._

Cuando juntó sus labios con los de Harry, a plena luz de los candelabros y velas, entre tantas personas, no titubeó, y dejó que Potter deslizara sus brazos por su cuello y jugara un momento con sus cabellos, mientras la danza abandonaba sus pies y pasaba a sus labios.

El verde de sus ojos parecía nublado cuando se separaron, agitados y sonrojados, siendo capaces de sólo sonreírse, y seguir bailando un rato más.

*******

Cuando regresaron al dormitorio, Crabbe y Goyle roncaban en sus respectivas camas y no había señales de Zabini por ningún lado, pero poco les importó, caminando entre risas, hasta entrar al baño y prepararse para ir a la cama.

La noche había sido realmente agradable, Potter le había contado algunas anécdotas divertidas de su infancia, y él sólo podía pensar en lo bien que le hacían sus padres y lo mucho que quería ver a los suyos. Después del primer baile, siguieron muchos más, al igual que besos, mucho menos discretos y más agradables, debía aceptar.

Draco se disponía a cepillar sus dientes, mientras Potter se deshacía de sus prendas justo detrás de él y, aunque Merlín sabe que lo intentó, no pudo evitar mirarle por el espejo. Potter realmente poseía el cuerpo de un buscador, delgado, pero lo suficientemente tonificado para poseer el control de la escoba y maniobrar adecuadamente cualquier percance. Su piel era apenas morena, pero destacaba notablemente de la suya, su rebelde cabello sólo le daba un toque salvaje que le secó la garganta, y se obligó a mirar a otro lado cuando Potter quedó sólo en ropa interior, paseándose por todo el baño y lavando sus propios dientes, mientras le soltaba pequeñas sonrisas cuando le atrapaba mirándole.

Cuando estuvo listo, Draco salió y contó con el tiempo suficiente para sustituir su ropa de gala por su pijama, se metió debajo de sus cobijas y esperó a que Potter saliera del baño, preguntándose si debía esperarlo o simplemente caer rendido por el cansancio, pero antes de que pudiera decidir, Harry salió del baño, igual de semidesnudo que antes, Draco sólo miró a otro lado de nuevo.

La confianza con la que Harry le mostraba su piel le hacía cosquillear el abdomen, ya que detrás de aquel gesto parecía haber un grado de intimidar mucho más grande del que se había atrevido a preguntar o siquiera pensar.

—Gracias por esta noche, fue muy divertida. —Le dijo Harry, sentándose en su cama, mirándole directamente. Draco tuvo que respirar con mayor esfuerzo, sin saber que responder a un comentario tan sincero por parte de Harry.

—También me divertí, aunque me hayas pisado varias veces. —Potter rodó los ojos, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—No lo arruines, Malfoy. —Draco le vio ponerse de pie y acercarse a él, inclinándose sobre la cama, hasta alcanzarlo. —Buenas noches. —Susurró, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Draco pudo sentir la calidez que provenía de la piel desnuda de Harry, y no pudo evitar sentirse inconforme cuando éste se alejó, con la clara intención de ir a su propia cama.

Él alcanzó a sujetarlo de una muñeca, y habló tan rápido como pudo, antes de que la valentía se fuera.

—Puedes dormir aquí, si quieres.

Harry le miró, presionando sus labios por un instante, hasta que asintió y dejó que Draco volviera a respirar. El rubio se movió para dejarle espacio suficiente, mientras cerraba las cortinas y lanzaba los hechizos suficientes, incluyendo uno que guardara cualquier clase de sonido. Si Harry lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto. Draco se estremeció cuando Potter se deslizó bajo las sábanas, rosando su piel desnuda accidentalmente contra alguna parte de su torso donde su pijama decidió levantarse.

—Quizás debería ponerme algo de ropa. —Susurró Potter, justo frente a su cara, pero sin moverse ni un poco.

Draco sólo negó con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de decir algo, Harry soltó un tembloroso suspiro, acercándose un poco más. Draco traía ropa, pero todavía podía sentir el calor reconfortante del otro.

—Harry… —Murmuró, soltando la única palabra que su cerebro podía formular.

Sintió el sobresalto del otro, mientras pensaba que nunca le había llamado directamente por su nombre.

—Draco…voy a besarte. —Suspiró contra sus labios.

Y así fue, Harry cortó cualquier distancia que hubiera entre ellos, fundiéndolos en un beso desesperado y enredoso. Draco sólo tuvo tiempo para pensar que Harry estaba sobre de él, devorándole los labios, mientras sus dedos intentaban desabrochar cada botón de su camisón.

Y aquello no le molestó, el gesto sólo aumentaba la vibración de su cuerpo. Repentinamente la piel le ardía, la ropa le estaba quemando y sólo quería retirarla y continuar con lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Movió sus manos por la cintura de Potter, sujetándolo con fuerza, hasta que se atrevió a deslizar una mano hacia el duro trasero del buscador.

Potter rompió el beso y jadeó, para comenzar un lento y constante movimiento sobre su pelvis, haciéndole enloquecer. Él había estado con otras personas, tanto magos como brujas, pero nunca se había sentido de esa manera tan… _ardiente_. Draco sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y derramarse sin parar, mientras Potter continuaba besándole el cuello y pecho, ahora desnudo, mientras él presionaba sus glúteos y dirigía el vaivén feroz.

Su entrepierna estaba dura, y sentía a Harry del mismo modo. Potter era caliente, y se sentía ansioso. En un momento de duda, tocó el borde de los calzoncillos de Potter, dándole el tiempo para que este le detuviera, pero sólo recibió un beso mucho más feroz, uno que le hizo doler el labio inferior cuando liberó el miembro de Harry y éste le mordió con fuerza.

Harry logró sostenerse con sus rodillas y una de sus manos en el colchón, mientras que con la otra buscaba desesperadamente liberar el miembro de Draco fuera de sus ropas. Cuando lo consiguió, el rubio jadeó.

Por unos instantes se quedaron quietos, agitados y en silencio, sin saber exactamente como continuar. Draco intentó pensar en todas las _razones_ del porque eso estaba mal, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna, debido a eso movió suavemente su pulgar a lo largo de falo de Potter, haciéndole sisear y corresponder la caricia.

Una vez iniciado, no pudieron detenerse, ellos no quisieron parar. Reduciéndose a jadeos y estremecimientos incoherentes. Draco sintió cuando Potter estaba cerca de correrse, pues aceleró el ritmo sobre él y le hizo correrse antes, para después seguirle y desplomarse sobre él en un profundo jadeo de satisfacción.

Draco difícilmente podía respirar, pero pudo conjurar un hechizo de limpieza para dejarlos cómodos, sin atreverse – _o querer_ \- a alejarse del cuerpo caliente de Potter, él tampoco parecía querer hacerlo, pues se quedó tumbado en la misma posición un rato más, mientras sus respiraciones se regularizaban. Draco no recordaba una mejor paja que aquella, y estaba seguro de que difícilmente encontraría algo similar.

Finalmente, Harry se removió para acomodarse la ropa interior, y Draco aprovecho para subirse el pantalón también, demasiado cansado como para buscar su camisón. Ambos volvieron a recostarse en silencio, Harry recargando su cabeza en su pecho, trazando patrones irregulares, el cual podía jurar que estaría lleno de marcas por la mañana.

Draco quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero pensar en decir algún agradecimiento lo hacía sentir estúpido, por lo que pronunció la única cosa que rondaba por su cabeza.

—Harry. —Le llamó, el otro detuvo sus caricias, indicándole que le prestaba atención. — ¿Quieres ir a la Mansión Malfoy a pasar Navidad? Mi madre no habla de otra cosa en sus cartas. —Se apresuró a decir, antes de sentirse estúpido pero saboreando las palabras mencionadas por lo irreal de la situación.

Harry rio débilmente.

—Sería un honor, gracias, Draco. —Murmuró, depositando un pequeño beso en la zona de su cuello que pudo alcanzar debido a la posición. —Si lo arruinas de alguna forma, voy a hechizarte o golpearte, lo que se me ocurra primero, ¿escuchaste, Malfoy?

Ahora fue su turno de reír.

—Por supuesto, Potter. —Aceptó. —Prepárate para la mejor Navidad de todas.

—Ya lo juzgaré.

Draco sólo pudo abrazarlo con más firmeza, deseando, con todas sus fuerzas, que Navidad llegara pronto. Sintiéndose como un simple adolescente, con el deseo de ir a casa de la mano de su persona especial, y ni siquiera se sintió estúpido al pensarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el capítulo de esta semana fue más corto, o al menos eso percibí, no estoy segura ya que siempre escribo sin cuestionarme cuanto he hecho jaja, pero debía quedar aquí, ya que la siguiente parte es demasiado importante y no podía dejarla a medias. Otra cosa, menciono que Cedric ya se ha graduado debido a que Draco y Harry están en sexto año, Cho es un año mayor para ellos por lo que iría en séptimo y Cedric es dos años más grande que Harry, por lo que llevaría un año graduado. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus bonitos kudos y comentarios, sin más que agregar, nos leemos pronto. ♥


	6. Regreso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que puedan leer el capítulo sin complicaciones, ya que AO3 está en mantenimiento.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Regreso**

Draco abrió los ojos, sin ser capaz de ver nada más allá de la profunda oscuridad, la cual le indicaba lo tarde que debía ser. Movió su mano por debajo de la almohada, buscando su varita, con el plan de consultar la hora, pero no la encontró.

Extrañado, se sentó a ciegas, palpando a su alrededor, percatándose de que Harry tampoco estaba, lo que debía explicar el creciente frío que comenzaba a percibir por todo su cuerpo.

—Potter…—Murmuró al aire, preguntándose si había sido tan idiota como para ir a su propia cama y dejarle el dosel abierto.

Una luz roja y brillante le cegó después de eso, parpadeante, iluminando por breves instantes el lugar, pero Draco no conseguía ver nada, la luz era apenas un parpadeo y el creciente dolor de su cabeza no estaba ayudando.

Intentó ver algo o a alguien, la luz era tan escandalosa que era imposible que a nadie más le molestara. Cauteloso, se puso de pie, el contacto de sus pies contra el frío suelo le provocó un leve tirón a lo largo de su cuerpo.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! Señor Malfoy, vuelva a la cama.

Todo había ocurrido a la vez, la luz roja cesó y la estancia se iluminó por completo, Draco apenas pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba en las mazmorras cuando Madame Pomfrey apareció, empujándolo de vuelta a la cama.

Hubo una punzada de dolor y su entorno, aún brillante, se difuminó. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido, sentía como si sus ojos fueran a salirse de su lugar.

_¿Qué hacía en la enfermería?_ Lo último que recordaba había sido quedarse dormido en su cómoda cama en el dormitorio, en compañía de Potter.

—Espere un momento, no se sobresfuerce. —Sintió la conocida calidez de la mágica bañarle el cuerpo, aumentando su temperatura, y disminuir los dolores que atravesaban por todo su cuerpo. —Albus y Severus deben estar en camino, por el momento necesito que me diga donde siente malestar, señor Malfoy.

Draco sintió quedarse sin oxígeno, sopesando las palabras dichas por la medimaga. Había un insistente zumbido dentro de su cabeza, pero había escuchado bien, ella había dicho _“Albus y Severus”._

_Había regresado._

Retiró las manos de su rostro y se obligó a abrir los ojos. Todo parecía más brillante y colorido, apenas y podía vislumbrar algo, pero se negó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Reconoció el viejo techo de la enfermería, las altas paredes y le pequeña cama donde reposaba. A su lado, vestida con ropas de cama y notablemente exhausta, Madame Pomfrey agitaba su varita sobre él insistentemente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron los dos hombres mayores, Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo ni energías para sorprenderse, mientras pequeñas piezas de lo que veía intentaban encajar en el mar de pensamientos que le acosaban.

—Poppy, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó Dumbledore, dejando una distancia razonable entre él y la cama de Draco.

Snape no fue tan considerado, lanzándose directamente sobre el joven. —Draco, ¿cómo te encuentras? —Soltó, manteniendo el tono bajo y duro que le caracterizaba, aunque, por la manera en que le miraba, Draco entendía que realmente estaba preocupado. Que era algo _grave_.

—Yo…—Finalmente encontró voz para hablar, percatándose de lo difícil que le resultaba y de las pocas respuestas que poseía. — ¿Qué está pasando? —Apenas preguntó, un ataque de tos le detuvo.

—Severus, no le fuerces, el señor Malfoy se encuentra muy débil. —Intervino Pomfrey, acercándose a la cama en compañía de Albus, quien le ofreció un vaso de agua.

Draco lo tomó sin dudas, dándose cuenta de lo seca que estaba su garganta. Al terminar, respiró hondo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No entendía que estaba pasando.

— ¿Cuál es su estado? —Intentó de nuevo su padrino, esta vez dirigiéndose a la experta.

—Es difícil de saber, Severus. Justo le comentaba a Albus que la alarma se activó repentinamente, cuando vine hacia acá el señor Malfoy estaba de pie.

Draco escuchó atentamente, luchando contra la creciente necesidad de levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí.

—Es bueno saber que ha despertado, joven Malfoy. Hemos estado preocupados por usted. —La voz del director fue lo único que le obligó a abrir los ojos. Él realmente estaba ahí, tan viejo como le recordaba, usando aquellos ridículos lentes de media luna. Draco tuvo que desviar la mirada. —Sus amigos no han dejado de venir a preguntar por su estado, pasaron tantos días que estábamos comenzando a temer que ya _no regresara._

Draco agradeció no estarle mirando, Dumbledore tenía aquella extraña cualidad de hacerte dudar hasta de tu nombre, siempre pareciendo saber más de lo que podía entender.

— ¿Qué me ocurrió? —Cuestionó, mirando a su padrino, esperando obtener alguna respuesta, ya que, ni siquiera él, entendía la extraña situación.

—No lo sé, Draco. Esperábamos que, al despertar, tú nos explicaras. —Señaló el hombre, permaneciendo impasible a su lado.

—Pasó dieciséis días inconsciente, señor Malfoy. Sus compañeros simplemente dijeron que no despertó por la mañana, y Severus le trajo aquí. Ningún hechizo hizo efecto y del diagnóstico, ni se diga. Su estado de salud es perfecto, ignorando el hecho de que no reaccionó para nada durante estos días.

— ¿Estuve en coma?

—No le llamaría de ese modo, usted sólo estuvo... —La medimaga vaciló, mirando a todos los presentes. —En un sueño _muy_ profundo.

Draco no dijo nada más. Estaba seguro de que tenía dudas y que debía estar asustado y preocupado, angustiado por el hecho de no despertar en medio mes, quería preguntarle a su padrino por sus padres, por el Señor Oscuro, quería ver la marca en su brazo y gritar, y maldecirse, maldecirse por permitirse ser tan débil y caer en lo que sea que fue todo aquello que _soñó_.

No hizo ninguna de esas cosas, tan sólo permaneció recostado, siendo examinado por los tres pares de ojos ajenos.

—Draco, muchacho, es importante que, si sabes algo o recuerdas cosas que puedan explicar tu condición nos las hagas saber. —Fue Dumbledore quién rompió el silencio. — ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos?

Draco se obligó a mirarle, directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían leer a través de él. Tomó aire y negó con seguridad.

— ¿Seguro? —Insistió el viejo mago.

—Cómo ustedes lo dijeron antes, director Dumbledore, estuve dormido por dieciséis días, no tengo una explicación para eso.

El siguiente instante estuvo cargado de miradas silenciosas, sabía que el viejo no le creía, pero que tampoco tenía pruebas para acusarlo de algo.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. De cualquier forma, si llega a recordar algo, hágame saber. —Repitió. —Ahora, es muy tarde y seguramente debe sentirse fatigado. —Dumbledore miró a los presentes, dando un leve asentimiento. —Si me disculpan, que pase buena noche, joven Malfoy.

Draco asintió y le vio partir, apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar, antes de que su padrino insistiera nuevamente.

—Draco…—Comenzó, pero Pomfrey intervino de inmediato.

—No, no, no, Severus. Escuchaste a Albus, el señor Malfoy debe descansar. —Le ahuyentó, casi obligándole a salir por completo de la enfermería. —Le he hecho una revisión general y todo está en perfecto estado, ya mañana a primera hora tendrán tiempo de conversar.

Draco pensó en decir algo, pero no logró mucho, sintiendo su consciencia arrastrarse lejos de la realidad, Pomfrey había lanzado un hechizo sobre él para obligarle a dormir.

Funcionó de inmediato.

*******

Madame Pomfrey había dicho la verdad. A primera hora le había despertado, trayéndole una enorme bandeja de comida que tuvo que terminar por completo, mientras la sanadora volvía a examinarle y hacer preguntas simples y rutinarias.

Para su sorpresa, Draco no presentaba algún verdadero daño, el dolor de cabeza de la noche anterior se había esfumado y ahora podía pensar con claridad, cosa que, si era sincero, no le estaba gustando. Había demasiadas preguntas hirviendo en su cabeza y debía ser cuidadoso al respecto.

Pomfrey le permitió tomar un baño, sin embargo tuvo que hacerlo en el baño de la enfermería, ya que era el más cercano y no le podían dar libertades sin conocer por completo su condición. No se resistió, necesitaba ducharse. Al salir, fresco y con la decadente idea de que realmente había vuelto, se obligó a recomponerse e ignorar lo que sea que había pasado. Tenía cosas que hacer.

Severus le esperaba, sentado de manera recta y firme sobre una pequeña silla colocada a un lado de su camilla, al verle simplemente señaló con la cabeza que regresara a la cama. Draco obedeció en silencio.

Su padrino se tomó un largo tiempo para decir cualquier cosa, examinándolo bajo su atenta mirada, esos fríos ojos que no revelaban nada. Draco se mantuvo impasible, respirando monótonamente, asegurándose de levantar las barreras de oclumancia. Severus no acostumbraba a meterse en su cabeza, pero no podía permitirse mostrar esos vergonzosos pensamientos sobre él y Potter, aún si _ese Potter_ no era el Potter de verdad. O lo que fuera.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Draco? —Arrastró las palabras, en un tono bajo y plano, siempre manteniendo el control, aún si era evidente que había lanzado un hechizo para conversar sin preocuparse de ser escuchados.

—No mentí cuando dije que no tengo idea. —Admitió, imitando la tranquilidad del tono de su padrino. —Fui a dormir una noche y desperté aquí.

Los ojos de Severus parecieron encenderse, Draco tuvo la leve idea de sentir que le perforaban, pero se mantuvo firme, aferrado a sus barreras mentales. Podía sentir a Snape intentando leerle, cosa que no iba a permitirle.

—Zabini y Nott dijeron algo similar. Cuando no pudieron lograr que despertaras fueron a buscarme, no tuve más opción que traerte aquí, ya que ninguna poción funcionó. —Draco asintió, aceptando la explicación. —Debido a la cantidad de días que has permanecido aquí, se les informó a tus compañeros de casa que te encuentras enfermo, alguna clase de virus, asegúrate de mantener esa versión. —Volvió a asentir. —No voy a esconderte esto, Draco, tu condición no es buena, comenzando por el hecho de que no tenemos ni idea de que ocurrió.

—Madre…—Dejó caer, arrepintiéndose a mitad de la frase, retomándola después. Severus era el único que podría darle una respuesta. — ¿Ella está enterada de lo que pasó? —La respuesta que recibió fue apenas un gesto con la cabeza, una negativa. —Bien, no necesita preocupaciones innecesarias. —Agregó.

No mentía, le aterraba la idea de que su madre tuviera que soportar la preocupación al no poder acudir a su lado, sumado a la presión constante en la que vivía en la mansión, la situación de su padre y la, inminente, misión que tenía por delante.

—Hoy por la noche podrás volver al dormitorio de Slytherin, pero deberás volver cada día para que Madame Pomfrey te revise, al menos hasta que sepamos que ocurrió. —Él asintió de nuevo, mirando a su padrino ponerse de pie. —Y Draco…se cuidadoso.

Severus giró, dejando la enfermería, ondeando su túnica con cada paso.

Draco finalmente pudo soltar todo el aire contenido, cerró sus dedos sobre las viejas sabanas de la camilla, deseando sostenerse de algo. Estaba confundido, no entendía que había pasado, nada tenía sentido. Una noche fue a dormir y despertó en un lugar completamente diferente, y ahora había vuelto, después de medio mes inconsciente.

Había perdido clases, deberes, trabajo como prefecto y labores Slytherin como pilar de la jerarquía. El armario que debía reparar seguía inservible, y Dumbledore completamente vivo. Había desperdiciado valiosos dieciséis días soñando estupideces, como si el tiempo le sobrara.

Estaba furioso, tremendamente molesto consigo mismo, con su debilidad, esa debilidad que le había arrastrado a esa ridícula situación, ahora no sólo tenía que gastar más tiempo en ponerse al corriente, sino que tendría que inventarse una buena historia por su ausencia y mandar al fondo de su mente el montón de tonterías que estuvo soñando.

Bufó exasperado, revolviendo su cabello aún húmedo. _¿Cómo había terminado fantaseando con el idiota de Potter?_ De entre todas las personas, su cabeza había escogido a ese inepto. Si lo pensaba bien, parecía una broma cruel, una manera de intentar despertarlo, como una pesadilla prolongada.

Sí, eso sería, un simple mal sueño como producto de lo que sea que le ocurrió durante esos días.

Conforme con ese pensamiento, se acurrucó entre las mantas, preguntándose porque el cansancio no parecía disminuir, aún si había pasado días enteros durmiendo.

*******

El regreso al dormitorio había resultado más fácil de lo que Draco pensó, nadie, fuera de su círculo más cercano, se había atrevido a cuestionarle, simplemente se acercaban a darle sus buenos deseos. Era evidente que Severus había intervenido de alguna forma, aun así, se mantuvo atento, si alguien comenzaba a sospechar que su “ _enfermedad”_ aún era desconocida podía causarle problemas.

Pansy había sido la más entusiasmada en verle nuevamente, arrojándose sobre de él en cuanto le vio entrar a la sala común, desde entonces no le había soltado para nada, preguntándole constantemente como se sentía y ayudándole con los deberes pendientes. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, la presencia y apoyo de Pansy le era reconfortante, era terreno que él conocía. Sus compañeros de habitación habían sido más discretos, estrechando su mano con fuerza y un asentimiento de cabeza al verle, ninguno había mencionado que _dormir_ durante dieciséis días seguidos no era precisamente normal.

Todo parecía estar exactamente como lo recordaba, y estaba bien con eso, así que se obligó a ignorar la opresión que volvió a su pecho cuando sujetó con fuerza las mangas de su túnica, ocultando la marca en su brazo.

*******

Harry sintió un pequeño golpecillo entre las costillas, obligándole a hacer una mueca, a la par que Ron murmuraba:

— ¿Ese es Malfoy? —Sin terminar de masticar su bocado.

Esperó a ver la reacción de Hermione al girar, su rostro denotaba sorpresa, por lo que giró también. No pretendía ser obvio, sin embargo casi todos los estudiantes en el gran comedor habían girado hacia la mesa de las serpientes, queriendo comprobar que era Draco Malfoy quién entraba.

Y en efecto, era él, pudo comprobar Harry. Habían pasado más de diez días desde que había desaparecido sospechosamente y, aunque intentó averiguar, nadie parecía saber nada y ningún Slytherin, de buena gana, le diría algo.

—Bueno, el rumor de que estaba enfermo parece ser cierto. Luce terrible. —Comentó Hermione, regresando la atención a su comida. —Ya puedes dejar de mostrarte paranoico, Harry.

Él quiso hacerlo, de _verdad_ deseo poder hacerlo, pero Malfoy lucía verdaderamente terrible, más flacucho y puntiagudo que antes, las ojeras marcadas y un andar sospechoso – _según él-._

Estaba seguro de que Malfoy era un mortífago y, aun si Hermione y Ron se negaban a apoyarle, él iba a demostrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...fue algo inevitable que Draco regrese, recuerden que él tiene cosas que hacer. También me entristece leerlo de regreso :C ya que en el otro lugar parecía más feliz.   
> Muchas gracias por sus preciosos kudos y comentarios. ♥


	7. Sala de los Menesteres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Nuevamente nos encontramos un viernes más. Lamento no poder ser más activa en las actualizaciones, pero estoy finalizando el semestre virtual (un asco, si me preguntan) y estoy a tope con los deberes, por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir. Muchas gracias por esperar pacientemente cada semana y por el apoyo que le están dando a la historia. Debo admitir que este capítulo es de mis favoritos.
> 
> El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 7.- Sala de los Menesteres.**

Los próximos días para Draco fueron una silenciosa tortura, no se había equivocado al pensar en la acumulación de sus deberes. Sexto año tenía una carga de materias relativamente ligera y los espacios libres eran más, tiempo que invertía en intentar terminar la larga lista de tareas que se les era asignado por cada profesor. Desaparecer dieciséis días lo hacía todo más difícil.

Comenzaba su día muy temprano, poco después de las seis de la mañana, para poder terminar los deberes que no había sido capaz de concluir durante la noche anterior. Cerca de las siete y cuarto, se dirigía a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey le examinaba y le obligaba a mantener una inútil conversación, a la que él respondía con ligeros asentimientos o negativas. El chequeo médico duraba alrededor de media hora, por lo que Draco era libre de ir a desayunar justo a tiempo, contando con un lapso decente para relajarse, antes de tener que asistir a su primera clase.

Pasaba el resto de la mañana, y parte de la tarde, asistiendo a clases o estudiando en la biblioteca. Sus amigos – _Pansy principalmente_ \- parecían demasiado entusiastas en permanecer con él la gran parte del día, Draco sospechaba que, más que amabilidad – _cosa muy escasa en Slytherin_ -, Snape tenía algo que ver, ya que la compañía brindada iba de la mano con preguntas en todo momento sobre su estado de salud y lo que recordaba de aquellos días perdidos. Sospechosamente insistentes, si le preguntaban.

A Draco no le gustaba pensar en sus días ausente, le hacían sentir mal y sumamente molesto. Había sido tan _débil_ e incompetente, sin importar la causa, había perdido tiempo, cada día transcurrido era uno más de fracaso, uno menos a la vida de sus padres y a la de él mismo. La vergüenza que se acumulaba en su pecho era aún peor, le resultaba humillante tener a la sanadora, a su jefe de casa y a su círculo de amigos sobre de él, mirándole con preocupación cuando creían que él no prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, Draco siempre prestaba atención.

No era un _niño enfermo_. Por Salazar, era un _mortífago_ , uno que tenía una importante y difícil misión, no necesitaba más personas en su camino. Lamentablemente, sabía que no se los sacaría de encima tan fácilmente, no mientras su _larga siesta_ fuera un enigma, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar, no había nada que decir – _se repetía_ -.

Los exámenes médicos matutinos no estaban arrojando nada alarmante, Pomfrey le había dicho en repetidas ocasiones que su salud era perfectamente normal para su edad y que, aunque extraño y desconocido, el suceso de su _sueño-coma_ podía ser un suceso completamente aislado y sin importancia. Draco estuvo bastante conforme con esa explicación, lamentablemente era el único, ya que los demás seguían insistiendo en encontrar una respuesta más elaborada.

Antes de _desvanecerse_ , había estado bajo _mucha_ presión. Su padre había sido encarcelado y el Señor Oscuro había tomado su casa como base principal. Durante el verano, Draco se vio obligado a hacer muchas cosas, probar su valor y lealtad, cosas que sólo un _verdadero seguidor_ de la magia oscura podría realizar. Debía sentirse orgulloso, debía portar la marca oscura en su brazo con honor y orgullo, así que se maldecía cada vez que se sorprendía pensando diferente. Pensar no era una cualidad que el Señor Oscuro valorara, no cuando era contra sus ideales.

Sin su padre, la convivencia con el Lord Oscuro era un acertijo, uno que sólo parecía entender su tía Bellatrix, quién permanecía siempre cerca, ayudando a Draco a adaptarse. Le había enseñado muchas cosas que le ayudarían a cumplir su misión y _“regresar el honor a la familia”_ , cómo había dicho ella, entre esas cosas, le había instruido en oclumancia, de ese modo nadie podría enterarse de sus planes.

La oclumancia había resultado ser casi un talento natural en él, su madre había dicho que era algo natural en los Malfoy, debido al extremo control que poseían. Draco lo atribuyó más a las excéntricas formas de enseñanza que poseía su tía, una enseñanza dolorosa, debía admitir. Había aprendido algunos hechizos más, puramente oscuros y que en Hogwarts ni siquiera se mencionaban. Estaba _instruido_ para ser un mortífago, pero no listo.

Las noches en la Mansión Malfoy eran horrendas, llenas de gritos y de la magia densa y hosca del Señor Oscuro impregnándolo todo. Los gritos de las personas torturadas lograban colarse por toda la mansión, penetrando incluso sus sueños. Draco no había dormido adecuadamente todo el verano, dándole como resultado las manchas oscuras que parecían aferrarse a sus ojos desde entonces.

Regresar al colegio había sido casi una acción suicida, debía ser muy cuidadoso incluso en su dormitorio, aún si sus compañeros decían ser partidarios del lado oscuro, el vistazo de la marca oscura siempre podría cambiarlo todo. Pasaba las noches en vela intentando averiguar cómo reparar el armario, aprovechando cada momento libre para intentarlo. El primer mes del curso había ido en picada, descuidando sus actividades regulares y la fachada Slytherin, incluso su salud.

Haciendo un recuento de todos esos sucesos, era completamente entendible, y casi predecible, que colapsaría en algún momento, por supuesto que no era algo que pudiera decirle a la medimaga, pero él lo sabía. Había sido demasiado descuidado, había perdido el rumbo hacia su meta y, como resultado, había caído enfermo por dieciséis días.

Un Slytherin es ambicioso, astuto, ingenioso, determinado y con un gran sentido de auto-preservación. Y Draco cumplía con todas esas cualidades, sólo había perdido de vista el último punto, error que no volvería a cometer. Iba cumplir su misión, estaría a la altura de un Malfoy y de sus políticas, iba a proteger a su madre hasta que su padre regresara con ellos, después de todo, era un asunto de vida o muerte, y un Slytherin es realmente bueno en sobrevivir, a cualquier costo.

Desde luego que _pensar y planear_ las cosas era muy distinto a lograrlas.

*******

El armario, aún dañado, era imponente y algo intimidante, no sólo por su forma grande y rustica, ni por la notable cantidad de magia fuera de control que le rodeaba, a Draco le intimidaba más que no funcionara de manera adecuada, sabiendo que fácilmente un mago podría quedar atrapado en el limbo. Más de una vez al día, Draco se preguntaba qué ocurriría si el decidiera entrar al armario.

La Sala de los Menesteres – _donde se encontraba el viejo armario_ \- era un lugar que, atestado de artefactos inservibles, resultaba lúgubre, además, el ambiente estaba cargado de magia oscura, proveniente de distintos lugares.

Nadie había mencionado que reparar el armario sería una tarea fácil, contando con el hecho de que él no sabía exactamente de donde estaba dañado y su poco conocimiento sobre armarios de ese tipo. Eran factores grandes en su contra, pero Draco se sentía completamente capaz de reparar el armario evanescente, sólo era un artefacto dañado, él podía con _eso y más._

Lamentablemente, el entusiasmo y motivación no solía durarle más de unas cuantas horas encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres. La exposición a la magia extraña y sumamente poderosa del lugar, fatigaba a Draco, que comenzaba a sentir sus propias barreras mágicas levantarse ante cualquier nuevo indicio de magia desconocida. Debido a eso, era que no podía asistir más de tres días seguidos, de hacerlo, las consecuencias eran terribles para su cuerpo.

Durante toda esa tarde – _la tercera tarde de intentos de esa semana_ -, no había logrado ni una sola vez que el armario desapareciera algo, renuente a funcionar nuevamente. Exhausto, Draco se dejó caer sobre el sucio suelo de la sala, demasiado agotado para pensar en transfigurar una silla. Todo a su alrededor parecía más oscuro cuando se quedaba quieto, lo que le llevó a pensar en la hora. Conjurando un _tempus_ , se dio cuenta que se había saltado la hora de la comida y, sino se daba prisa, tampoco tomaría la cena.

Sin una sola pizca de entusiasmo, se puso de pie, sin poder evitar el vértigo atacarle como sucedía después de horas dentro de ese lugar. Se había comprometido a mejorar sus hábitos alimenticios, y regular su ciclo de sueño, cosa que había estado llevando perfectamente bien a cabo. Se colocó la túnica correctamente y decidió salir de ahí, quería dormir, no ocurriría nada si esa noche dejaba pasar la cena.

Para cuando logró llegar a la sala común, las cosas a su alrededor se tambaleaban y parecían brillar más de la cuenta, aun así caminó entre los pocos estudiantes dispersos por el lugar, con la barbilla alzada y a un ritmo seguro y elegante, como le había enseñado su padre.

_“No permitas que los demás vean la debilidad en ti”._

Para su fortuna, el dormitorio estaba vacío debido a la hora, así que se permitió bajar la guardia y – _casi_ \- arrastrarse hasta su baúl, de donde sacó sus ropas para dormir y se dirigió al baño. Decidió tomar una breve ducha, olfateando el peculiar olor que le dejaba sobre las ropas y el cabello la vieja Sala de los Menesteres que, aunque no era un olor particularmente malo, le resultaba molesto traerlo encima, le provocaba malestar.

Cuando regresó a su cama, Theodore Nott había vuelto, permaneciendo recostado en la cama contigua a la de Draco, esa misma cama que Potter ocupaba en sus sueños. Un dolor extraño vino a Draco, como un peso que caía en su estómago, al ver a Nott a la cara.

— ¿No cenarás? —Preguntó su compañero, regresando su atención al libro en sus manos.

—No. —Respondió, apartando la vista del otro. Sin agregar algo más, se dedicó a preparar su cama, cerrando las cortinas después, estaba seguro de que a Nott no le molestaría que Draco decidiera dormir y no hablar con él, era una persona bastante sensata y tranquila.

Nott había sido su compañero durante seis años, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse al percatarse de que sus ojos eran verdes, _casi_ tan verdes como los de Potter. Las palabras de su padre hicieron eco en su mente una vez más:

_“No permitas que los demás vean la debilidad en ti”._

*******

La mañana siguiente, Draco comenzó su rutina como cada día, realizando sus deberes pendientes y dirigiéndose a la enfermería. Al entrar, Madame Pomfrey ya le esperaba cerca de la camilla donde le pedía recostarse.

Draco, familiarizado ya con el proceso, procedió a retirarse la túnica, su suéter, corbata y abrir los botones de su camisa, quedando parcialmente desnudo de la cintura hacía arriba. Rápidamente se preguntó qué haría si un día le pedía que se descubriera los brazos. La medimaga se encargaba de aislar su camilla con gruesas cortinas colocadas alrededor y así brindarle privacidad, después, comenzaba el tedioso análisis.

— ¿Ha estado durmiendo bien, señor Malfoy? —La varita de Pomfrey iba y venía de un lado a otro, provocándole leves cosquillas en algunos lugares donde la carga mágica era mayor. Draco asintió. — ¿Seguro? —Draco quiso rodar los ojos, pero se abstuvo, sin querer provocar el mal genio de la sanadora.

—Muy seguro, madame. —Pronunció, siguiendo la trayectoria de la varita.

— ¿Qué tal las comidas? ¿Está respetando un horario cómo acordamos?

—Lo estoy haciendo. —Mintió, tan tranquilamente como pudo. Mentir no era algo difícil para él. La señora asintió.

—No ha bajado de peso, pero es notable el cansancio que siente, señor Malfoy. ¿Hay algo que quiera compartir conmigo antes de que lo revelen mis hechizos?

Draco miró a la bruja centrar su atención sobre él, presionando. Una clara y firme negativa fue lo primero que cruzó su mente, no se sentía enfermo, sin embargo el cansancio constante había comenzado a preocuparle. Primero, había creído que tenía que ver con sus largas sesiones en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero no recordaba sentirse tan mal en un inicio, antes de su desvanecimiento de dieciséis días.

Se dio cuenta que debía preocuparse un poco, si realmente estaba enfermo y moría, no habría si quiera una oportunidad para salvar la vida de su madre.

—Me he estado sintiendo muy agotado, desde el día que desperté. —Comentó, viendo a la bruja asentir a sus palabras.

—Describa, por favor.

—Me siento cansado, físicamente. Más lento. —Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello. —Desde que desperté ha sido la misma sensación, no empeora, pero tampoco disminuye.

La medimaga finalmente bajó su varita, haciendo un gesto rápido para que se volviera a vestir. —Es posible que sólo esté verdaderamente exhausto, pero es importante que mantenga su atención en ello, si hay algún cambio infórmeme de inmediato.

—He dormido días enteros, no entiendo cómo puedo estar cansado. —Pronunció, terminando de acomodarse la túnica.

—Señor Malfoy, lamentablemente aún no sabemos que ocurrió exactamente durante esos días que estuvo inconsciente, pero puedo afirmar que, aunque no estuvo consciente, su magia permaneció en movimiento. Si siente algo más venga en seguida. —Finalizó, abriendo las cortinas.

Sentado en una de las camillas, Albus Dumbledore permanecía con el mismo semblante amigable y sereno de siempre, Draco mentiría si dijera que no sintió agitarse ante la presencia del viejo mago. 

—Buen día, Poppy, he venido a hablar con el Señor Malfoy.

—Claro, Albus, les dejaré solos.

Draco tuvo un mal presentimiento, mientras se acercaba al director.

—Director Dumbledore. —Saludó cortésmente, reusándose a tomar asiento. — ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Dumbledore le sonrió en respuesta, tomándose su tiempo para mirar a lo largo de la estancia, Draco odiaba cuando hacía algo como eso, el cariño en los ojos del mago le ponían nervioso.

—Quería saber cómo se encuentra, los reportes de Poppy indican que su salud es buena y no ha habido alguna clase de daño. Es bueno saberlo. —Le dijo. —También, he venido a preguntarle algo que ha rondando mi cabeza desde aquella noche. —Sus ojos, detrás de las medias lunas de sus anteojos parecieron perforar a Draco, quién levantó sus barreras de oclumancia inmediatamente. —Sé que fueron muchos días en los que no estuvo _aquí,_ y que para usted debieron ser un instante, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si ha recordado algo de esos días, cualquier cosa es importante. Un sonido, olor, una imagen, cualquier cosa es _importante._

Draco tuvo que tragar, sintiendo su garganta secarse. Odiaba a ese viejo mago, quien era demasiado flexible en cuanto a las reglas, que claramente tenía favoritismos y, peor aún, que era extremadamente sabio. Se concentró en sus barreras antes de siquiera pensar en algo que decir.

—Cómo ha dicho, fue apenas un instante, director Dumbledore. Fui a dormir y desperté días después aquí. No tengo recuerdos de nada, sólo oscuridad, supongo. —Respondió, llevando a lo más profundo de su mente el recuerdo de Potter durmiendo a su lado.

_Un tonto sueño_. Se repetía.

Dumbledore sonrió, y Draco temió que sus barreras de oclumancia no fueran lo suficientemente fuertes.

—Entiendo, joven Malfoy. —Suspiró, poniéndose de pie. —Lamento ser tan insistente, pero le reitero que cualquier detalle es substancial, sin importar lo _oscuro y vacío_ que sea. Ahora, me retiro, las clases están por comenzar. Buen día.

Draco vio al viejo mago salir de la enfermería, arrastrando sus brillantes túnicas hasta desaparecer de su vista, entonces se permitió respirar y bajar sus defensas. Odiaba que Dumbledore pareciera poder leer sus pensamientos, aun si aquello era imposible, no cuando había demostrado ser un oclumante nato.

Suspiró, manteniendo eso en mente. Resignado, tomó sus cosas, la primera clase estaba por comenzar y su estómago parecía comenzar a tomar protesta, lamentablemente debería esperar hasta la hora de la comida.

*******

Harry se removió incómodo bajo la capa de invisibilidad, sintiéndose abochornado por el largo tiempo permaneciendo en la misma postura. La hora de la cena estaba cerca y su estómago comenzaba a dar protesta, no le quedaba mucho tiempo, si no aparecía en el gran comedor Hermione y Ron le armarían un escándalo.

_“Estás obsesionándote”_ le decía Mione, cada que tenía oportunidad.

Harry no entendía, _¿qué había de malo en querer saber qué hacía Malfoy en la Sala de los Menesteres?_ Y no sólo ahí, sino por todo el castillo. Por Merlín, Draco era malvado, una horrible persona y estaba – _casi_ \- seguro de que era un mortífago, ni siquiera necesitaba verle la marca para poder asegurarlo, después de todo _¿qué otro camino podía tomar?_

Ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni cualquier otro, entendían. Ellos nunca entenderían que _saber_ era su deber, prevenir cualquier desastre entraba entre la larga _lista de deberes_ como el _elegido_. No le gustaba, pero lo había aceptado. No permitiría que alguien más muriera, no cómo había ocurrido con Sirius, no volvería a ser engañado.

Impaciente, volvió a mirar la etiqueta con el nombre _“Draco Malfoy”_ en el Mapa del Merodeador, suspirando al verle en el mismo lugar.

Seguir a Draco era relativamente fácil, quién era tan estúpido como para mantener una rutina casi todos los días. Harry se había encargado de memorizarla y de seguirle en cualquier momento que su propio horario se lo permitía. El sangre pura visitaba la enfermería todas las mañanas justo antes del desayuno ya que – _había escuchado_ \- fue víctima de un potente virus que lo hizo estar enfermo la mitad de ese mes. Esa versión parecía tener sentido, aunque Harry aún no averiguaba exactamente de que había enfermando ni entendía porque tenía que asistir todos los días a revisión.

Malfoy se presentaba al desayuno puntualmente, sin excepción, sentándose entre su séquito de siempre, siendo un idiota – _como siempre_ -. No le podía seguir durante todas las clases, por lo que usaba el mapa, vigilando sus pasos atentamente. Al terminar su horario, Malfoy iba a las mazmorras, a veces se quedaba ahí hasta la hora de la comida y volvía al comedor, otras, se marchaba directamente a la Sala de los Menesteres, ocasiones en las que Harry corría a tomar su capa de invisibilidad y seguirle – _justo como ese día_ \- esperando cualquier oportunidad para comprobar sus teorías sobre él.

Veía a Malfoy llegar a la Sala, sellando la entrada con hechizos que Harry no conocía, se había planteado la idea de entrar y enfrentarle pero era probable que los hechizos no le permitieran siquiera acercarse. Así que tomó el camino más fácil, se sentaba en el pasillo, bajo su capa, y esperaba. Algunos días Malfoy salía justo a tiempo para la cena, lo que le permitía seguirle hasta el comedor, otros días, se quedaba dentro de la Sala hasta el toque de queda. Harry, quien debía mantener su fachada de _no-estoy-obsesionado-con-Malfoy_ , debía marcharse antes de la cena.

Finalmente, después de horas enteras, vio a Malfoy salir de la Sala, luciendo abatido como cada tarde. Harry se preguntaba si entraba a entrenar o estaba llevando a cabo un peligroso – _y nada legal_ \- ritual, apostaba por la segunda opción. Se puso de pie y, tan sigiloso como pudo, siguió al otro. No podía acercarse mucho, pues corría con el riesgo de que pudiera escucharle, aun así, Harry se mantenía completamente alerta. Malfoy no era de confianza, era su deber descubrir que es lo que planeaba.

_Era el único que podía hacerlo._

Por esa razón, era que todas las noches consultaba el mapa del merodeador, verificando que Malfoy se mantuviera en su dormitorio o que no rondara por el castillo fuera de su ruta como prefecto. A veces, permaneciendo despierto muy tarde, se preguntaba si sus sospechas eran certeras, si alguien como Malfoy - _odioso, engreído y un completo imbécil_ \- podía realmente tomar la marca de Voldemort y asistir al colegio como si nada ocurriera. A veces creía que era una idea absurda y le daba vueltas al asunto tanto como podía, hasta ser vencido por el sueño, con Draco Malfoy como su _último pensamiento_ del día.

*******

Draco jadeó exhausto, sintiendo la magia oscura acumularse a su alrededor presionándolo, algunas veces podía incluso sentir sus propios huesos crujir. Tomó una larga bocanada de aire, abriendo la puerta del armario una vez más, donde instantes antes había metido una manzana. Sintió su corazón dar un salto expectante, la manzana _no estaba_. Finalmente había un avance, era la primera vez que conseguía que el armario desapareciera algo. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, temiendo estropearlo y retrocedió.

Pronto sintió el ambiente llenarse de espesa magia, aquella que le cortaba la respiración y parecía drenarle lar energías. Cuando el remolino de magia se detuvo, Draco se animó a acercarse nuevamente.

—Por favor…—Susurró, en apenas un hilo de voz, permitiéndose recargar su cabeza unos breves instantes sobre la fría madera, sintiendo la habitación darle vueltas.

Estaba llegando a su límite, asistiendo cinco días seguidos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Sintió su estómago volcarse y se obligó a contener las náuseas, dando respiros profundos. Abrió la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, la manzana realmente estaba ahí, había desaparecido y regresado, como se supone que debía hacerlo. Entusiasmado la tomó, obligándose a soltarla casi inmediatamente ante el dolor que le produjo al tacto.

Miró sus dedos, rojos e hinchados, fue entonces que se percató de las extrañas marcas que mostraba la manzana en el suelo. Draco la hizo levitar con su varita, queriendo verla más de cerca, le faltaban algunos pedazos y parecía estar ardiendo, ya que un pequeña capa de vapor le rodeaba. Draco apenas y fue capaz de levantar un hechizo de protección cuando la manzana exploto en varios pedazos.

Agotado, cayó de rodillas. Sentía como si su cabeza fuera a partirse en dos ante la presión del ambiente, y se sentía terriblemente abatido. Era claro que el armario evanescente no estaba reparado, si bien, había alguna clase de avance, pero no era suficiente. No pudo evitar pensar en lo que le pasaría a los mortífagos si entraban al armario en su actual condición, en lo que le _pasaría_ a él si había algún fallo.

Draco, aterrorizado y avergonzado, pero sobre todo destruido, comenzó a llorar. Estaba tan desesperado y cansado, estaba harto de toda esa situación. Sabía que era su deber cumplir con su misión, no tenía opción, era la única forma de proteger a sus padres, sin embargo, en su actual estado, deseaba que no fuera de ese modo. Deseaba que Voldemort y sus mortífagos entraran a ese armario y explotaran como lo había hecho la manzana, y así poderse librar de aquella situación.

Draco jadeó sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, intentando retener el llanto que no dejaba de fluir. Las náuseas aumentaron y esta vez no tuvo las fuerzas para no vomitar, mientras recordaba que, tanto su padre como él, eran mortífagos y merecían _explotar_ también.

*******

Draco suspiró cuando el agua helada le tocó la cara, había sentido su cuerpo arder cuando salió corriendo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Sabía que era un desastre y no podía aparecerse en la sala común de Slytherin con esa apariencia, sumando el hecho de que el toque de queda estaba cerca.

Se miró en lo que pudo del viejo y sucio espejo, no pudo ver mucho, pues aparto su vista casi de inmediato, sintiéndose avergonzado ante lo débil que lucía. Su padre estaría tan avergonzado.

_Pero él no está aquí._

Intentó borrar aquellos confusos pensamientos de su mente, mojándose más el rostro. Nuevamente era capaz de respirar y pensar adecuadamente, había sido estúpido y suicida ir tanto tiempo a la Sala de los Menesteres, el armario comenzaba a funcionar medianamente, incrementando la magia de su interior. Draco se recriminó mentalmente, no podía permitirse llegar a ese punto nuevamente, debía ser cuidadoso y, sobre todo, inventarse una buena historia por la mañana que justificara su terrible apariencia frente a Madame Pomfrey.

—Esa no es una bonita marca.

La voz había resonado en todo el lugar, por lo que Draco no pudo estar seguro exactamente de dónde provenía. Asustado, se dio la vuelta, buscando a la joven que le había hablado, mientras bajaba las mangas de su camisa que, estúpidamente, había levantado.

Pronto la vio, no era precisamente una joven bruja quien le había descubierto, sino un fantasma, _Myrtle “La llorona”,_ como le decían todos. Draco nunca la había visto, pero sabía por rumores, y por Pansy, que había sido estudiante de Hogwarts y había muerto justo ahí, en el baño abandonado de chicas del segundo piso. Draco nunca había interactuado con un fantasma, los que habitaban el castillo no eran precisamente entes con los que deseara interactuar y del _“El barón Sanguinario”_ , ni hablar. Pero Draco probó.

—Soy Draco. —Murmuró indeciso, aun preguntándose si era una buena idea. —Lamento haber entrado de ese modo, pero no me sentía bien.

La joven fantasma le miró desde su posición flotante, con una expresión cercana a la genuina sorpresa. Draco no entendió su reacción.

— _Oh_ , está bien, Draco. —Dijo ella, retorciéndose por unos instantes y haciendo su voz aún más aguda. —Yo soy Myrtle y estoy aquí desde que…—Vaciló. —Bueno, desde hace mucho tiempo. Nunca te había visto. —Ella se acercó, su rostro pegado casi por completo al de él.

Draco sentía la gélida cercanía, pero no retrocedió.

—Es la primera vez que entro a este baño. —Comentó, ajustando nuevamente las mangas de su uniforme y corbata. Se sentía mucho mejor. —Lamento si fui inoportuno. —Repitió, tomando su túnica.

Draco sabía ser un completo cretino la mayor parte del tiempo, pero su madre no había criado a ningún salvaje, él sabía perfectamente como ser un caballero con las damas. Aún si éstas estaban muertas.

Myrtle soltó algo similar a un chillido emocionado.

—No eres como los demás, tú eres agradable, Draco. —Le dijo, recargándose – _fingiendo_ \- momentáneamente en su hombro. —Puedes venir cuando quieras, y tomarte tu tiempo para sentirte mejor.

—Gracias, Myrtle. — Le sonrió cortésmente. —Sobre lo que viste…

—Tranquilo, no le diré a nadie, de cualquier forma nadie viene aquí, ni siquiera lo de la marca en tu brazo.

Draco le miró por unos instantes, pudiendo ver el rostro joven que alguna vez tuvo ella, y se preguntó porque las chicas evitaban entrara ahí, Myrtle no parecía ser desagradable. Asintió una vez y se marchó, deseando que ella realmente guardara el secreto.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente quería escribir un poco sobre la difícil vida de Draco, y dejar en claro lo mal que la está pasando, además hablar sobre mi idea de la Sala de los Menesteres fue demasiado tentadora jaja. Harry a comenzado a moverse y a ser el completo obsesionado que es. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus bonitos comentarios
> 
> Nos leemos pronto ♥


	8. Roto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de todo, les debo una enorme disculpa. Olvidé actualizar la semana pasada, realmente lo hice, recién me di cuenta hace dos días. He estado tan sumergida en el final del curso y en mi jornada laboral que simplemente lo olvidé. Lo lamento mucho, pondré más esfuerzo para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Gracias por su paciencia.
> 
> Ahora, sólo quiero recordarles que mi ff no sigue la cronología oficial del sexto año, en este capítulo lo notaran.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 8.- Roto**

Harry estaba de verdadero mal humor, tomando bocados ausentes de su desayuno con fuerza extra innecesaria, murmurando cosas inteligibles. Hermione y Ron, bastante acostumbrados a los días malos de Harry, ni siquiera se molestaron en intentar averiguar que le ocurría. Para él era mejor así, no sabría cómo explicar lo que tanto le molestaba.

No podía explicarles porque _perder_ a Malfoy durante la cena le irritaba tanto. Ellos no entenderían la _gravedad_ del asunto; le llamarían _“obsesión”_ a su intento por evitar que se desarrollara aquella potencial amenaza que era el rubio. Eso le molestaba, y mucho.

Le enfurecía que sólo él fuera capaz de ver lo verdaderamente peligroso que podía llegar a ser Malfoy, _¡por Merlín!_ era un jodido mortífago, estaba – _casi_ \- seguro, y era precisamente ese margen de duda lo que le obligaba a seguirle a todas partes, debía tener las pruebas suficientes para ir tras de él, para decirle a Dumbledore y al resto del castillo, y así pudieran llevárselo a hacerle compañía a su querido padre a Azkaban.

Harry estaba seguro de que esa clase de pensamientos no eran precisamente justos, incluso a él le resultaban un poco angustiantes, por llamarlos de alguna manera. No era su estilo, no iban con su personalidad, pero estaba cansado, agotado de que todo lo que ama le fuese arrebatado por un maldito loco que decidió que la pureza de sangre significaba algo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, comenzando a ver las cosas a su alrededor _demasiado brillantes_ , mientras la frase _“sangre sucia”_ se repetía en su cabeza y pensaba en la sonrisa de su madre, aquella que mostraba en la única foto que tenía de ella. Recordó a Hermione llorando en segundo año ante las palabras dichas por Malfoy, a todos los petrificados y a Ginny en el fondo de la cámara de los secretos.

— ¡Harry! —La voz alarmada de Hermione le regresó, permitiéndole volver a respirar. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

Harry asintió débilmente, leyendo la pregunta debajo de aquellas palabras.

_¿Es él?_

Siempre era él, no importaba donde estuviera, Voldemort siempre estaba ahí, listo para devorarlo todo.

—Estoy bien, me ha dado migraña. —Murmuró.

Y no mentía. Los dolores de cabeza eran casi insoportables ese año, recurrentes y casi incapacitantes. Comenzaban como una punzada en el centro de su cabeza, los ojos le comenzaban a doler, sintiéndolos incapaces de aceptar tanta luz del ambiente, los malos recuerdos solo terminaban por explotar el malestar.

Hermione asintió comprensivamente. Sabía que ella estaba esforzándose por no presionarlo ni obligarlo a hacer algo con aquella situación. Harry estaba infinitamente agradecido por ello. Ron, a su lado, seguía inmerso en el desayuno, leyendo _“El Profeta”._

Respiró con calma, empapándose de la presencia de sus amigos, escuchando el bullicio tan conocido del Gran Comedor, sintiendo la madera bajo sus manos, entonces, finalmente, pudo recuperarse. Eso era real, ellos seguían ahí.

Algo llamó su atención, un pequeño punto moviéndose en el mapa que se empeñaba en tener abierto secretamente sobre sus piernas. La etiqueta _Draco Malfoy_ se movía.

—Los veré en la primera clase, iré a la enfermería.

No espero respuestas, tomando sus cosas y poniéndose en marcha. No tenía un plan, ni siquiera una razón, pero estaba dispuesto a improvisar.

*******

Cuando las cortinas que pretendían darle algo de privacidad durante su chequeo matutino se abrieron, Draco no pudo lograr suprimir por completo la sorpresa que le produjo ver al mismísimo Harry Potter, convenientemente sentado en la cama continua.

Sabía que la medimaga colocaba un _muffliato,_ asegurándose de que la información de su estado de salud no se dispersara por el colegio, aun así, Draco se mantuvo alerta.

—Señor Potter, ¿qué necesita?

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mirar al otro mago, no tenía ánimos ni tiempo que perder. Pomfrey había sido clara, si pretendía soportar todo el día en pie, debía ir al comedor y engullir cuanta cosa se le cruzara. Había sido verdaderamente estúpido al arriesgarse de esa manera ante el armario evanescente, la sanadora le había proporcionada pociones energizantes y todavía sentía que estaba cerca de desmayarse.

Se mantuvo sereno, tomándose su tiempo para terminar de acomodarse su uniforme correctamente, intentando evitar el vértigo que le atacaba cada vez que hacía un movimiento brusco. Ajustó su corbata mientas escuchaba a Potter quejarse de _“un dolor de cabeza”_. Quiso burlarse, reírse o insultarle, pero las palabras nunca pudieron pasar a su boca, sintiendo las náuseas acumularse.

Respiró profundo, se inclinó levemente ante la bruja y juntó todas sus energías para salir de ahí.

—Desayune adecuadamente, señor Malfoy. —Alcanzó a oír.

Llegar al Gran Comedor en una pieza había sido todo un reto, pero lo había logrado. La primera hora de clases se acercaba, por lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa se habían marchado, encontrándose únicamente con Nott de su generación, quien era lo bastante sensato como para evitar cualquier tipo de plática que pusiera a Draco en problemas.

Decidido a mejorar y no desfallecer antes de la hora de ir a dormir, Draco hizo caso de las indicaciones de Pomfrey, obligándose a comer, aún si su estómago le lanzaba protestas molestas. No estaba de humor para eso. Pomfrey había sido muy clara esa mañana, él no estaba mejorando, incluso parecía empeorar.

La medimaga había mencionado algo referente a sus _“reservas de magia”_ y la relación directa con su “ _estado agotado permanente”,_ se había mostrado preocupada cuando le preguntó si estaba _“gastando magia innecesariamente”._ Draco, desde luego, había negado y, secretamente, tomó la decisión de tomarse un descanso del armario evanescente. Sabía que no tenía tiempo, pero su vida estaba en riesgo, y muerto no podría ayudar a su madre.

Respiró hondo, decidiendo que era momento de tomar en cuenta las protestas de su estómago y detenerse, preguntándose si podría llegar hasta el final del día sin terminar en la enfermería. Esperaba que así fuera. Tomó una manzana y la guardó en su bolso, tenía que ir a clases.

Theodore Nott estaba a su lado, sujetándole firmemente de los hombros antes de que Draco pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo. Sus rodillas no le habían respondido adecuadamente, habría caído si Nott no le hubiera sujetado.

—Llegaremos tarde, Draco, vamos.

Se dejó llevar, porque eso era lo que Nott hacía, permitiendo que Draco se sostuviera de él y pudiera salir del comedor, haciéndolo pasar como un simple gesto amistoso. Theodore Nott estaba prácticamente cargándolo sin esfuerzo alguno, a través de los pasillos.

Draco se maldijo y se alivió al mismo tiempo. Había permitido que Nott notara su terrible mal estado pero, por otro lado, le había ayudado a que nadie más lo notara. Estaba agradecido.

—Suficiente. —Dijo, alejándose del otro inmediatamente, estaban cerca del salón de clase. —Gracias. —Se obligó a murmurar, a regañadientes. Nott le sonrió.

—Escucha, Draco. —Ninguno entró al aula. —Creo que puedo hablar por Blaise y Pansy cuando digo que te ves como la mierda. —Draco quiso protestar, pero fue interrumpido. —Sabemos que hay algo que haces, una importante misión y todo eso, pero si tan sólo nos dijeras, nosotros podríamos ayudarte y no estarías tan mal, sólo…

—Basta, Nott. —Le detuvo al percatarse del rumbo de la conversación.

No era la primera vez que tenía aquella discusión, desde el primer día Blaise y Pansy habían intentado convencerlo para que aceptara su ayuda, que Nott se involucrara era algo nuevo, pero Draco era bastante firme en su decisión.

Era _su_ misión, _su_ responsabilidad y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, ni sus amigos lo asegurarán, él no deseaba que se vieran envueltos en _su_ desdicha.

—Deja de ser tan necio. —Replicó. Draco le enfrentó con firmeza, sin dejar pasar el hecho de que Theodore le miraba con dureza, nada cerca a la indiferencia siempre marcada en su rostro, el gesto sólo sobresalía más por el color verde de sus ojos.

Le parecían _casi_ familiares.

—Suficiente, entremos. —Indicó, siendo el primero en entrar, no le daría oportunidad a Nott para decir algo más. Directamente tomó el asiento junto a Zabini.

—Creí que no vendrías, es tarde. —Murmuró Blaise, justo antes de que la clase comenzara.

—Nott estaba siendo un imbécil, tuve que frenar sus estupideces. —Zabini no dijo nada más, Draco estaba seguro de que sabía sobre lo que hablaba.

Si bien, había enfrentado a Nott, debía estar de acuerdo en que lucía hecho polvo, y así se sentía. Se sentía agotado, no sólo físicamente, estaba seguro de que pronto pensar sería un verdadero problema, ya que no lograba comprender de que iba el tema de ese día.

Por otro lado, se permitió pensar en la sorpresa que se había llevado instantes antes al mirar a Nott a la cara. Habían sido compañeros de dormitorio por cinco años, eran amigos y, aun así, Draco nunca había puesto la suficiente atención al color de sus ojos. Por supuesto que los había visto antes, pero nunca se tomó el tiempo de pensar en ello. Eran verdes, no tan verdes como los de Potter, pero verdes al final de cuentas.

Quiso alejarse de esa línea de pensamiento, pero no pudo. Pensó en el par de ojos increíblemente verdes que poseía Potter, no, _Harry_ , como había llamado a aquella versión retorcida y producto de su imaginación durante sus sueños. Aquel Harry que pertenecía a Slytherin, que dormía a su lado y le daba besos furtivos en el campo de Quiditch. El Harry que era su novio.

El sentimiento amargo que se instaló en su pecho le hizo enojar, estaba siendo un completo imbécil, pensando en algo como eso, en un simple sueño, _no_ , en una pesadilla, _¿qué más podría ser?_ Su vista viajó al otro lado del aula, justo donde Potter se sentaba junto a la comadreja.

Potter, ese bastardo que había mandado a su padre a Azkaban, su enemigo jurado que había despreciado su amistad por un traidor de sangre, el niño dorado de Dumbledore y el mundo mágico. Lo odiaba.

_¿Por qué Potter tenía una versión alterna en sus sueños? ¿Por qué precisamente él?_

El otro Potter, _Harry_ , también era un bastardo imbécil, sí, pero uno mucho más agradable, era Slytherin y actuaba como tal, con un carácter ácido y un temperamento difícil de controlar. Aquel al que su padre le enviaba cartas y al que su madre invitaba a la mansión.

Repentinamente, Potter giró en su dirección, Draco desvió la mirada avergonzado de haber sido atrapado e intentó prestar atención, ignorando el pensamiento de que Potter definitivamente lucía mejor sin anteojos.

*******

El piso del baño era un asco, lleno de agua sucia y el olor a humedad impregnada en todas partes. El lamento que se arrastró por los cubículos le hizo olvidar el desagradable lugar.

— ¡ _Oh_ , Draco! Eres tú. —Myrtle apareció frente a él en una ráfaga demasiado fría, con la voz más melosa que Draco había escuchado. —¿De nuevo has estado jugando con lo que no debes?

Él negó, avanzando por el lugar despreocupadamente, sabía que nadie iba ahí, por lo que se permitió aflojar su apretada corbata y desabrochar algunos botones. Cuando encontró un lugar seco, se sentó.

—Sólo…quería pasar el rato, supongo. —Murmuró.

Se sentía ridículo, _¿qué estaba haciendo en el baño abandonado de mujeres hablando con un fantasma?_ No había tenido ninguna intención al ir ahí, sus pies lo habían conducido casi de manera automática, intentando huir de las miradas insistentes y preocupadas de sus amigos, estaba seguro de que Pansy estaba cerca de llorar.

Habían pasado un par de días más y no había logrado avanzar ni un poco en el armario, ya que no podía acercarse a la sala de los Menesteres, comenzando a sentirse peor. Por otro lado, su estado de salud se había estancado en lo que era ahora, siempre agotado, con un permanente dolor de cabeza y el descenso de peso continuo. Había recurrido a un hechizo maquillador para cubrir sus ojeras y la demacrada situación de su piel. De su cabello, ni hablar.

Myrtle flotó a su alrededor por un rato, examinándolo. Draco no se molestó en decir o hacer algo, hasta que la fantasma simuló tomar asiento a su lado. Draco pudo sentir la brisa helada que ella despedía.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Draco? —La primera respuesta que cruzó su cabeza fue un rotundo _“no”,_ demasiado automático y oportuno para su situación. —Te dije que podrías venir aquí cuando necesites sentirte mejor, ¿es eso?

Draco le miró, debido a su cercanía sus gestos eran casi perceptibles, y lo que encontró fueron unos ojos demasiados grandes e interesados en él, enmarcados por unos feos anteojos. Draco bufó con burla pasa sí mismo, los anteojos de Myrtle _“la llorona”_ eran tan horrendos como los de Potter.

—Sólo estoy cansado, Myrtle. —Se rindió. Ese fantasma había visto la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, sabía más que el resto del mundo, desde su punto de vista, _¿qué más daba un poco más?_ —Estoy enfermo y el tiempo se termina.

Podía escuchar el leve eco de su voz en un lugar tan grande y solitario como ese, acompañado del constante sonido del agua fluir.

—El tiempo nunca se termina. —Dijo ella. —Después de la muerte, quiero decir.

Draco sonrió, un gesto apagado y resignado.

—Mi tiempo vivo se termina. —Draco no recordaba haber hablado con aquel matiz melancólico en toda su vida.

—Entonces sólo deja que se termine y muere.

—Debo admitir que esa oferta es sumamente tentadora, Myrtle. —Asintió, ella recargó su cabeza en su hombro. —Pero debo declinar por ahora, la vida de mis padres dependen de mi éxito.

—Ya no recuerdo a los míos, creo que preferí olvidarlos, de cualquier modo ellos nunca vendrían aquí, ellos eran muggles. —Draco entendió que Myrtle había sido la víctima de la primera vez que se había abierto la cámara de los secretos, pero no dijo nada. —Debe haber otro modo de cumplir tu misión. —Ella pareció recobrar el ánimo, volviendo a flotar frente a él.

—Necesito reparar algo, con lo que no estoy teniendo éxito en lo absoluto y…asesinar a alguien. —Aquello último lo había dicho por lo bajo, su voz se había apagado sola.

Hablar sobre reparar un legendario artefacto sonaba admirable, un reto intelectual de algún modo, asesinar era otro asunto.

— ¿A quién matarás? —Su voz parecía ser curiosidad pura.

No podía decirle, era una locura, sería darle todas las armas a un fantasma para echar abajo sus planes y los del Señor Oscuro. Significaba cavar su propia tumba.

—Al director.

Draco entonces se preguntó si estaba intentando morir.

—Hay muchas formas de asesinar, Draco, hay un montón de hechizos y artefactos extraños en esa sala. —Draco le miró sorprendido. —Sólo busca.

— ¿Por qué? —Murmuró. — ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿No te asusta que vaya a asesinar a alguien?

Myrtle comenzó a reír fuertemente, llenando el ambiente de su risa, dando vueltas por el aire.

—Por Merlín, Draco, estoy muerta. —La sonrisa que acompañaba su rostro era en cierta medida perturbadora. —No importa que ocurra, quien muera o quien viva, estoy atrapada aquí. No sé si algún día podré irme o si querré hacerlo, pero, mientras eso ocurra, simplemente disfrutaré del espectáculo. —Ella se acercó. —Además, si fracasas y mueres, puedes venir aquí, eres muy lindo. —Suspiró.

Draco pensó que era una locura, todo en general, pero se encontró sonriéndole al fantasma que reía frente a él, mientras su mente comenzaba a maquinar un plan.

*******

Cuando Myrtle le había asegurado que la Sala de los Menesteres estaba llena de artefactos útiles no había esperado encontrar tantas opciones. Las montañas eran altas, apilando objetos abandonados a través de los años, la gran cantidad de magia oscura era la prueba de ello.

Draco se dio prisa, desde que había entrado la cabeza había comenzado a punzarle dolorosamente, su estado físico seguía siendo deplorable y no podía darse el lujo de colapsar ahí dentro, solo.

Necesitaba algo pequeño, algo manejable y para nada sospechoso, por lo que fue descartando artefactos demasiado grandes, vistosos o sospechosamente malignos. Tras una búsqueda apresurada, notó un bonito collar relucir entre las montañas de objetos. Él lo reconoció de inmediato, recordando, era el _“Collar de Ópalo”,_ un objeto maldito que había estado a la venta en _Borgin y Burkes_ , según su padre, ya que nunca pudo encontrarlo. Ahora sabía por qué.

Se preguntó quién se había deshecho de dicho artefacto dentro de un colegio, pero el insistente dolor en su cuerpo le recordó que eso tenía la menor relevancia. El collar era vistoso, debía aceptar, reluciendo la pedrería azul, pero esa era la función de la joyería ¿no? Concluyó que funcionaría.

Levitó el collar con ayuda de un _Wingardium leviosa_ , y lo deposito dentro de la pequeña caja que había llevado con él, para después meterla dentro de su bolso. Conforme con su búsqueda, salió velozmente, sintiendo que estaba cerca de devolver la comida.

*******

Draco estaba jodido, _muy_ jodido.

En toda su vida, sólo estuvo a punto de morir ahogado una única vez, cuando su padre había decidido que era hora de que aprendiera a nadar y dejara de lado los hechizos entrenadores. Recordaba el ardor en su pecho, las bocanadas de aire insuficientes y sus – _entonces_ \- pequeños brazos inútilmente intentar aferrarse a algo, mientras el agua se aferraba a él como si intentara tragarlo. Estaba demás mencionar que después de ese _“incidente”_ él se había vuelto un nadador experto.

Justo en ese momento, estaba ahogándose. Sentía quedarse sin aire, sin oportunidades, _sin vida_.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y ridículamente mal, había planeado todo de forma escrupulosa, esperando la primera visita a Hogsmade, se había encargado de Madame Rosmerta, quien sólo debía asegurarse de que el collar llegara a Dumbledore. Por supuesto que Draco no había contado con la desafortunada Katie Bell y sus estúpidos guantes defectuosos. Le había visto elevarse en el aire, como si lazos invisibles jalaran de ella de un lado a otro, ondeando su cabello de forma antinatural. Draco cerró los ojos y jadeó dolorosamente, mientras aún podía escuchar el horrendo grito de la Gryffindor.

La presión sobre su estómago le hizo inclinarse sobre el sucio lavabo y devolver líquido que le quemaba la garganta, ya que no había ingerido nada en todo el día, mientras Myrtle le hablaba por encima en un tono angustiado, los oídos le zumbaban con un molesto silbido, por lo que era incapaz de comprender lo que le decía la fantasma.

Una nueva arcada le obligó permanecer inclinado, sujetándose fuertemente del frío mármol, sintiendo que pronto sus rodillas flaquearían y entonces no podría más. Se sentía como si ese fuera su verdadero último intento por sobrevivir.

Su plan no había funcionado, no sólo había mandado a una estudiante al hospital, sino que Dumbledore seguía vivo y todo el castillo había sido alertado del incidente, alzando la alarma. Y luego estaba el _jodido Potter_ , quién le seguía a todos lados, con aquella mirada ácida y desconfiada.

_¿Qué haría ahora?_

Cuando ya no quedó más líquido que devolver, Draco abrió el grifo y enjuagó su boca y mojó su rostro. El espejo estaba roto y sucio, pero pudo verse. Su cabello era un desastre, su rostro pálido y marcado por profundas y oscuras ojeras, labios resecos y heridos por las insistentes mordidas nerviosas que les daba, la corbata de su uniforme había sido abandonada en el suelo húmedo y varios botones habían sido abiertos ante su falta de aire.

Draco _se vio_ , pero fue incapaz de reconocerse. Ese no era él, no podía ser él, el reflejo era una ridícula copia de lo que fue alguna vez. En sus ojos no había nada, sólo lagrimas que se acumulaban y desbarban sin que él pudiera darse cuenta o hacer algo al respecto. Se vio llorar y entonces fue consciente de que realmente estaba haciéndolo.

_Se estaba rompiendo._

El jadeo que salió de sus labios tampoco lo reconoció, pero los quejidos lastimeros posteriores vinieron sin poder evitarse. Draco Malfoy estaba llorando en verdad, sacándolo todo, gritando con furia y dolor, y desesperación, y tristeza, y con todo lo que tenía, aunque ya no tuviera nada realmente.

El grito de advertencia por parte de Myrtle y el reflejo tan conocido que vio por el espejo ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, frenando su momento de locura. Se giró rápidamente, perdido, pero viendo que realmente Harry Potter estaba ahí, viéndole desmoronarse.

Algo en aquellos ojos verdes le enfureció, le hizo arder la sangre y perder cualquier buen razonamiento que poseía, así que desenfundó la varita. Potter le imitó en respuesta, y Draco deseó borrarle el gesto de lástima de los ojos.

No podía recibir compasión de Potter.

Así que lanzó el primer hechizo, y de ese vieron otros más, de ambos lados. Draco podía sentirse a sí mismo correr a través de los cubículos, cubriéndose de los ataques, lanzando otros más, escuchaba el agua chapotear bajo sus pies y su corazón bombear descontrolado. No estuvo seguro de haber formulado _aquel_ hechizo hasta que pudo casi saborear el amargo sabor de la palabra _Crucio_ en su lengua, y entonces…

_“¡Sectumsempra!”_

Nunca pudo terminar la palabra, ya que lo siguiente que sintió fue un inmenso dolor a lo largo de todo su pecho, y escuchó su propio llanto en respuesta, sintió el agua empaparle por completo al caer de espaldas, mientras filos invisibles le atravesaban el cuerpo, arrancándole más gemidos.

Pronto se le nubló la vista, en un instante vio su camisa empaparse de sangre, al siguiente vio a Potter permanecer quieto y asustado, escuchó a Snape cantarle y vio a Myrtle sonreírle desde uno de los altos cristales que permitían la entrada de luz.

Luego, ya no vio ni sintió nada.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitivamente este es de mis capítulos favoritos, pude dar un poco del punto de vista de Harry y poner algo sobre el terrible enfrentamiento en el baño.  
> Gracias por su tiempo, sus kudos y comentarios.  
> Nos leemos pronto.


	9. Un mal sueño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Les habla Daymin, sólo para dejarles el capítulo de esta semana. Espero sea de su agrado.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 9.- Un mal sueño.**

Draco recordó la sangre y el dolor, y entonces despertó.

— ¡Draco! —Lo primero que sintió fue el peso sobre él, presionando su pecho y haciendo más difícil su respiración. Estaba confundido.

—Creo que alguien bebió demasiado anoche, ¿no? —Comentó Blaise, de pie junto a él, sonriéndole en una mueca condescendiente. — ¿Cómo te sientes? —Probó de nuevo.

Draco no encontraba la voz suficiente para decir algo, no entendía que había ocurrido. Recordaba haber estado en el baño abandonado, el agua y a Potter, y luego…

Rápidamente llevó sus manos a su pecho desnudo, no había nada ahí, ni heridas ni dolor.

— ¿Draco? —Murmuró Potter, técnicamente sobre de él, aún enrollando sus brazos con insistencia en su cuello.

— ¿Qué…— Carraspeó, tenía sed, como si no hubiera bebido agua en días.—¿Qué ocurrió?

— ¡No despertabas, Draco! Por la mañana intenté despertarte pero no reaccionaste, creí que estabas cansado así que fuimos a desayunar, pensé que al volver estarías despierto pero no fue así. Te hablé y moví tantas veces…yo…yo…

—Potter sólo es un exagerado, le dije que debías estar noqueado, la fiesta de anoche fue grandiosa.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? —Preguntó.

Potter finalmente le soltó para mirarle directamente.

—La fiesta de Halloween, Draco. ¿No recuerdas?

Draco finalmente prestó atención, aún aturdido y desorientado. Vio la preocupación en los verdes ojos de Potter, no, de _Harry_. Ese era Harry, _su Harry_ , ya que no utilizaba gafas ni su frente era adornada por una cicatriz maldita.

Había vuelto, o, _¿se había ido?_ Era todo muy confuso.

Recordó el baile, recordó a Harry y a él bailando, recordó los besos en la cama y su calidez. Estaba nuevamente en esa extraña vida – _sueños tal vez_ \- donde él era feliz y todo estaba bien, ahí no había cometido ningún error, no había fallado al intentar asesinar a Dumbledore y Potter no le había intentado asesinar.

_¿Lo había logrado?_ Se atrevió a pensar, era probable, tal vez ahora estaba muerto. Aquella conclusión no le importó, sujetando a Harry de un brazo y atrayéndolo hacia él, quería abrazarlo.

Harry se dejó hacer, riendo alegremente y devolviendo el gesto. Draco pensó que aquello se sentía _muy_ real, el cuerpo ajeno y la calidez que emanaba era relajante, sin mencionar el olor fresco que siempre le acompañaba.

— _Agh_ , consigan una habitación, por favor. —Dijo Zabini, decidiendo que era momento para abandonar la habitación si deseaba conservar su paz mental.

—Esta es nuestra habitación, Blaise. —Señaló Harry, aferrándose más a él.

— ¡Jódete! —Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar, pues Zabini se había marchado.

Pronto la habitación quedó en silencio, con el sonido de las profundidades del lago como música de fondo. Draco soltó un pesado suspiró, y se permitió sujetar un poco más fuerte al moreno. Se sentía como en _casa_ , y eso era aterrador.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Harry se incorporó para mirarle fijamente, permaneciendo lo suficientemente cerca para que Draco aún pudiera oler su perfume.

Un _“nada”_ se aferró a la punta de su lengua, aquella respuesta genérica y automática que le evitaría hablar de cosas desagradables, de revelar demasiado.

_“No permitas que los demás vean la debilidad en ti”._

Casi podía escuchar a su padre decirlo, pero permaneció mirando a Harry, las facciones marcadas, el cabello ridículamente desordenado y su piel bronceada, se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, percatándose de lo pálido que lucía en contraste con la bonita piel de Harry. Cuando le vio a los ojos, a aquel par de orbes verdes y brillantes, supo que Harry ya conocía sus debilidades sin que él lo supiera.

_—_ Nada importante, tuve un mal sueño. _—_ Harry asintió en respuesta.

Durante unos instantes, Draco creyó que el asunto quedaría ahí, momentos en los que se deleitó pasando su mano por las hebras increíblemente negras.

—Cuando era niño, mi mamá me contó una extraña creencia que tienen los muggles sobre los sueños. —Comenzó, recostándose a su lado nuevamente, aprovechando para unir sus manos. —Al parecer los muggles creen que los sueños pueden volverse realidad, y consideran que el relatar tu sueño a otro hará que no se cumpla, por lo que es de mala suerte. También funciona a la inversa, si tienes un mal sueño sólo debes contarle a alguien más, entonces el sueño nunca se hará realidad.

Draco escuchó con atención, era una creencia verdaderamente ridícula, pero con muchas similitudes a algunas creencias mágicas. Los muggles claramente no sabían diferenciar entre sueños y premoniciones.

—Estás diciendo que, si te relato mi sueño, ¿éste no se hará realidad? —Harry asintió enérgicamente, haciéndole reír. Draco suspiró, _¿Por qué no?_ se retó internamente, no había nada que perder. —Soñé que estaba en otro lugar, en otra vida, un lugar horrible lleno de maldad, donde no estabas tú. —Comentó, Harry se limitó a escucharle con atención. —Había una versión retorcida de ti, una que me odiaba desde nuestro primer encuentro. Un Harry Potter que levantó su varita contra mí, y uno contra el que yo levanté la mía. —Harry sujetó con más fuerza su mano, ya que había comenzado a temblar, recordando claramente el enfrentamiento y el dolor. —Intentaste matarme —Jadeó, soltando aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, liberando el sentimiento. —En mi sueño, quiero decir. —Agregó.

Harry se incorporó nuevamente con velocidad, sin soltarle.

— ¡Lo ves! Ese sueño no se hará realidad, yo nunca intentaría herirte, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Draco le miró, y sintió la magia de Harry burbujear a su alrededor, sus sentimientos agitados ante la espera de su respuesta.

—Lo sé. —Afirmó, sonriéndole.

No mentía, estaba seguro que _ese_ Harry sería incapaz de herirlo, después de todo no era más que el producto de sus sueños.

*******

Por otro lado, varios magos adultos discutían la situación del momento.

— ¡Es culpa de ese maldito de Potter! —Bramó Severus directamente al director, quién le miraba en completa calma. — ¡Es su culpa que Draco se encuentre en tan deplorable estado! ¿No lo ve?

El director, la medimaga y el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de Hogwarts dirigieron su atención hacia Draco, hacia su cuerpo, ya que éste se encontraba inconsciente desde hace tres días.

El cuerpo del rubio se encontraba perfectamente recostado, cubierto con una sábana, mostrando el semblante más sereno que tenía.

—Poppy me ha dicho que las heridas causadas por el Señor Potter han quedado sanadas, Severus. —Señaló Albus, sin dejar de mirar la camilla que rodeaban. —Al parecer el joven Malfoy se ha ido de nuevo.

Sobre Draco, una capa espesa de magia se alzaba, cubriéndolo por completo, era un hechizo lanzado por Pomfrey, que se encargaba de monitorear en todo momento al joven.

—El contra hechizo que lanzaste resultó efectivo, Severus, lo único que hice fue asegurarme de que todas las heridas se cerraran correctamente, lamentablemente no pude hacer mucho por las cicatrices, el joven Malfoy tendrá que vivir con ellas, al menos hasta que despierte y se puedan retirar de manera segura. —Se lamentó. —El verdadero problema es eso que el niño está haciendo.

No había necesidad de que la sanadora les señalara a que se refería, ya que la magia de Draco se encontraba en movimiento constante, de manera fluida y descontrolada, a tal grado que los presentes eran capaces de verla trabajar. Era como una nube densa y oscura, permaneciendo dentro de la protección que había levantado Pomfrey sobre su cuerpo, salía de todas sus extremidades, concentrándose en su pecho y fluyendo hacia su cabeza.

—El señor Malfoy parece haber perdido el control de su magia. —Murmuró el directo, acompañado de un profundo suspiro. —Me temo que, si no encontramos pronto que está ocurriendo con él, pueda morir.

Las últimas palabras habían golpeado directamente a Severus Snape, sabía que eran para él, una advertencia, un permiso de comenzar a moverse. Debía pensar en algo, rápido.

—Draco no va a morir. —Anunció, reuniendo toda su seguridad, aún si sentía todo su cuerpo comenzar a adormecerse, efectos secundarios del juramento inquebrantable que había hecho con Narcissa durante las vacaciones, aquel que le obligaba a proteger a Draco.

Ese mismo juramento que ahora parecía cerca de quebrarse.

*******

Harry se sentía como una mierda, la mierda más grande de todas, hundiéndose en el sillón individual de la sala común. Se sentía terriblemente mal desde el incidente con Malfoy. Había sido un completo imbécil al lanzar un hechizo del cual no tenía el mínimo conocimiento, aún si Malfoy había intentado lanzarle un crucio, había muchas formas de evitarlo y contraatacar. Pero no, tuvo la brillante idea de lanzar el _sectumsempra_ y ver a Malfoy desplomarse frente a sus ojos, desangrándose a una gran velocidad.

Afortunadamente, aunque le resultara molesto aceptarlo, Snape había aparecido y conocía el contra hechizo, algo que sonaba como una canción, pero Harry había estado tan conmocionado que no pudo memorizarlo. Snape había asegurado que Malfoy estaría bien, después le había gritado, nunca había visto al profesor de DCAO tan enojado como en ese momento, lo había castigado lo que restaba del año y le había asegurado que no jugaría Quiditch tampoco. En ese momento, Harry no había podido siquiera procesar las cosas, sin poder despegar la vista del gran charco de sangre que era Malfoy.

La profesora McGonagall le había reprendido, y le había dicho que no podía hacer nada contra los castigos de Snape, debido a la gravedad. Después, Hermione le había dado el sermón más largo de su vida, regañándole por batirse en duelo y utilizar un hechizo desconocido. Ron sólo se había limitado a escuchar, pero parecía estar secretamente complacido con él, sobre todo con la idea de mandar a Malfoy a la enfermería.

Con un par de días pasados, Harry había tenido tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre sus acciones, había decidido que, sin importar lo cretino que era Malfoy y el notable intento por cruciarlo, tampoco estaba en sus planeas asesinarlo, aún si era un mortífago, cosa que tampoco pudo comprobar nuevamente debido al ajetreo del duelo. Desde aquel día, Malfoy había desaparecido, no asistía al comedor ni a las clases y, aunque Dumbledore le afirmara que Malfoy estaba bien, él comenzaba a tener sus dudas, ya que la etiqueta de _“Draco Malfoy”_ no se había movido durante todos esos días en el mapa de los merodeadores, indicándole que se encontraba en la enfermería.

Harry miró el punto inerte, donde llevaba días, no le había visto moverse para nada y eso le angustiaba. Pasó su vista por la sala común, había prometido que estaría ahí cuando Ron y Hermione volvieran de sus rondas, pero no pudo cumplir. Fue por su capa de invisibilidad y salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, tenía que verlo él mismo.

Llegar al ala de enfermería no había sido nada difícil, tras años de escabullirse por las noches había aprendido atajos y el mapa le mostraba a quienes evitar en el camino, lo único verdaderamente difícil era enfrentar lo que habría del otro lado de la puerta, no estaba completamente seguro de querer ver lo que le había hecho a Malfoy.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta, pudo abrirla con facilidad, por lo que intentó ser cuidadoso, rogando que Pomfrey no estuviera cerca para notar la puerta abrirse por sí sola. Tras entrar, se percató de que el ala estaba sola y en penumbras debido a la hora, al fondo pudo ver una larga fila de cortinas acomodadas de lado a lado, separando aquel espacio del resto de la sala. Inmediatamente supo que, a quien buscaba, se encontraba detrás de eso.

Caminó inseguro, pensando que aún estaba a tiempo de retroceder, pero sus pies no parecían obedecer. Corrió una de las cortinas y se introdujo, sólo había una camilla y varias sillas. Harry no pudo reprimir el jadeo de asombro cuando vio al rubio.

Malfoy lucía verdaderamente en mal estado, parecía estar dormido, pero una extraña capa de magia le cubría por completo, conteniendo lo que parecía ser una nube densa que salía de su cuerpo.

_¿Él había hecho eso?_

Tuvo el impulso de querer quitarse la capa y acercarse, pero un par de voces aproximarse le obligaron a hacerse a un lado, refugiándose en una esquina donde no pudiera chocar accidentalmente con alguien.

—Aquí, Severus. —La primera en entrar al área improvisada fue Pomfrey, seguida de Snape. —Mira. —Le brindó una serie de pergaminos, los cuales el profesor examinó en silencio.

Harry pudo leer fácilmente la seriedad del momento.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Murmuró entre diente Snape, sujetando con más fuerza de la necesaria los pergaminos.

La sanadora permaneció unos instantes en silencio, pasando su varita a lo largo del cuerpo de Malfoy.

—Sé que sabes muy bien lo que significa, Severus. —Dijo con lamentación. —Su nivel de magia…no es el mismo.

— ¿Cómo puede estar bajando su nivel de magia? —Harry se permitió abrir la boca perplejo.

Llevaba años en el mundo mágico y no recordaba haber escuchado que algo como eso fuera posible.

—No lo sé, Severus. —Murmuró afligida, tomando asiento en una de las sillas. —El señor Malfoy sigue movilizando su magia, gastándola aun si permanece inconsciente y bien, aunque los magos y brujas no tenemos un verdadero límite de magia, sí poseemos un límite de cuanta podemos usar continuamente. El joven Malfoy está utilizando su magia todo el día, sin parar, drenándola.

—Poppy…—La voz de Snape se apagó, Harry jamás le había escuchado hablar de ese modo, casi afligido.

—Sí, Severus, su magia parece estarse agotando.

Harry tuvo que recargarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos, no todos los días veías a tu némesis de la infancia estar al borde la muerte, muerte con la que era probable que tuviera un grado de culpa.

Malfoy estaba muriendo, y Harry, sorpresivamente, se sintió terriblemente triste.

*******

Draco bostezó ligeramente, asegurándose de cubrirlo de inmediato. A su lado, Harry rio, centrando su verde mirada sobre él.

— ¿Pesadillas nuevamente?

Draco negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza, centrando sus ojos en el lago negro que se presentaba frente a ellos. Era sábado por la tarde y, a pesar de que el frío parecía no ceder, Harry lo había arrastrado fuera del castillo. Desde luego que él no se negó.

—Estas últimas noches un moreno guapo de ojos verdes no me ha dejado dormir, insiste en escabullirse dentro de mi cama. —Comentó, volteando a ver al otro, justo a tiempo para verle enrojecer.

— ¿Es eso una queja? —Dijo Harry, con fingida indignación, mostrándole una bonita sonrisa tímida.

Draco quiso responderle que no, que el hecho de que Harry se metiera a su cama a media noche tan sólo para abrazarle era probablemente lo que le permitía dormir cómodamente, pero no pudo, no cuando permaneció más tiempo observándole.

El clima era frío, pero su cuerpo no parecía realmente afectado, mostrándole unas mejillas enrojecidas y aquella brillante mirada divertida. Sin pensarlo, alargó su mano para poder acariciarle la mejilla. Harry se sonrojó más y Draco sintió su pecho vibrar de emoción, más aún cuando fue el moreno quien se acercó a él y le beso fugazmente.

—Anoche no parecías nada disgustado con la idea de no dormir. —Soltó Harry, volviendo a su posición anterior, sentado con vista al lago.

Ahora fue el turno de Draco para enrojecer. Desde luego que recordaba _porque_ no había querido dormir y sabía que el _culpable_ era Harry, quién se había acurrucado a su lado y había depositado pequeños beso sobre la base de cuello. Draco era débil, debía aceptarlo, y el hecho de sólo recordarlo le erizaba la piel.

— ¿Siempre consigues lo que quieres? —Le dijo Draco, con los ojos sobre el lago, intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

Escuchó a Harry chasquear la lengua, meditando su respuesta. —No lo pondría en esos términos, Draco. —El llamado por su nombre le hizo girar hacia él. —Eres tú quien me da todo lo que quiero.

Draco sintió perfectamente el momento en que el calor se instaló sobre sus mejillas, sabía que debía lucir ridículo, ruborizado hasta las orejas, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Sólo consiguió girarse hacia el lago cuando Harry comenzó a reír.

La risa de Harry era armoniosa y suave, de esas que te contagian el buen humor, por lo que Draco se encontró riendo también y permitió que Harry recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro cuando se quedaron en silencio.

Llevaba varios días en _ese mundo_ , aunque no podía saber exactamente cuántos, aún si había intentado contarlos. El hecho de que había ido y venido entre ambas vidas le había permitido ser un poco más consciente de la naturaleza de ese lugar. Sabía que no era precisamente real, aún si se sentía de ese modo, pero estaba seguro de que no era un simple sueño, aun si al principio eso había pensado, los sueños no eran tan elaborados y congruentes. Había comenzado a notar ciertos indicios que le indicaban la diferencia, por ejemplo, momentos como esos, donde sólo estaban Harry y él, sin ser molestados, a pesar de que estaban fuera del castillo no había nadie a su alrededor.

Al caer la noche e ir a la cama podía sentirlo, podía sentir su mente divagar entre un mundo y otro, justo en el momento en que estaba cerca de quedarse dormido, entonces, Harry se colaba dentro de su cama y volvía a permanecer ahí, en paz.

Era una vida perfecta, debía aceptar.

*******

Harry le había dado vueltas al asunto durante días, había decidido ahorrarse la información que poseía sobre el estado de Malfoy, ni siquiera Hermione o Ron sabían algo, no lo sentía correcto. Por lo que, cuando decidió hablar con Myrtle, lo hizo solo.

La idea de volver al lugar donde había herido a Malfoy no le emocionaba, pero la había visto aquel día, la forma en la que ella había intentado alertar a Malfoy de su presencia, podía asegurar que Myrtle tenía alguna clase de relación con él.

—Oh, Harry, eres tú. —La fantasma acudió rápidamente a su lado, suspirando sobre su hombro. — ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó con menos tacto.

La actitud arisca que ella le mostró, sólo le confirmó sus sospechas.

—Hola, Myrtle. —Murmuró nervioso, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar, ya que ella era bastante susceptible y podría enfurecer de un momento a otro. —Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, es sobre Malfoy, Draco. —Se corrigió, recordando como ella le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

— ¿Mmh? ¿Draco? Él no está aquí, lo mataste, ¿no recuerdas?

— ¡Yo no lo asesiné! —Se defendió de inmediato, Myrtle comenzó a reír.

—Así que sigue vivo… —Murmuró para sí misma, flotando frente a Harry. —Ya decía yo que estaba demorando mucho en venir. ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Harry bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentar al único testigo del duelo pasado.

—Myrtle, tengo la impresión de que conoces a Malfoy. —Comenzó, presionando su pie sobre los charcos de agua en el suelo. —Él…está mal, muy enfermo ya que está haciendo algo indebido, ¿sabes qué es?

Harry no estaba seguro de que sus palabras tuvieran sentido, ya que no tenía manera de comprobar que el estado de Malfoy estuviera ligado a sus andadas de mortífago.

—No, no sé mucho al respecto. —Negó, elevando los hombros. —Pero sé que hay algo que está reparando.

— ¿Algo qué repara? ¿Sabes lo qué es? —Peguntó impaciente, pensando en Malfoy encerrándose durante horas en la Sala multipropósitos, era probable que lo que arreglara estuviera ahí dentro.

Myrtle negó de inmediato, tajantemente. 

—Él sólo viene a conversar conmigo y escucharme, es una persona muy dulce, es sensible y se siente sólo, y no tiene problemas con llorar.

Harry entonces se preguntó si hablaban de la misma persona.

—Myrtle, lo que pasa es que necesito saber eso que Malfoy repara, es importante.

— ¡Ya te dije que no sé! Y si lo supiera tampoco te diría. —Le gritó, para después elevarse y desaparecer en uno de los cubículos en un sonoro grito.

Harry suspiró, desde un principio había sospechado que Myrtle no le diría nada, aun así había querido intentarlo, esperando que de ese modo la imagen inerte de Malfoy en la enfermería dejara de acosarle por las noches.

Salió del baño abandonado, directo al Gran Comedor, los adornos de Halloween estaban por todos lados y el banquete estaba por comenzar, por lo que se apresuró a tomar su lugar habitual entre sus amigos.

—Harry, ¿dónde estabas? —Le susurró Hermione, mientras Dumbledore daba un discurso.

—En el baño. —Murmuró. Ella sólo asintió.

Después, las mesas se llenaron de comida y dulces. Ron fue el primero en comenzar a cenar. Harry estaba esforzándose por mantenerse normal, sabía que si fallaba Hermione sería la primera en notarlo y no tenía ánimos de más sermones, por lo que llenó su plato e intentó unirse a la charla.

— ¿Vieron? Malfoy nuevamente no está en la mesa Slytherin. —Comentó Dean.

Todos los que alcanzaron a escuchar se giraron para mirar, asintiendo y dando comentarios y especulaciones. Harry comenzó a dudar sobre si podría mantener la comida en su estómago, mientras intentaba ignorar las miradas preocupadas de Ron y Hermione, luchando con el terrible impulso de voltear a la mesa de las serpientes.

* * *


	10. Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cómo que si despierto a las 10 a.m. y me duermo a las 3 a.m. no cuenta como día viernes publicar a las casi 1 a.m.? Lo siento, llevo un ritmo de sueño muy desigual jaja.  
> El mundo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo me divierto con sus personajes.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 10.- Amigos.**

La segunda vez que Draco despertó en la enfermería no se sorprendió, lo había estado esperando, ya que esa noche al irse a dormir logró sentirlo, como si algo tirara de él, fuera de aquel lugar, y tuvo que reconocer que era hora de volver, aceptando que el ataque de Potter no lo había matado. Se vio rodeado de largas cortinas blancas, simulando ser una pequeña división extra dentro del ala hospitalaria.

Se reincorporó lentamente, comenzando a sentir las punzadas de dolor atravesar su cabeza, la escasa luz le permitió ver las vendas que le rodeaban el pecho cuidadosamente, recordó el enfrentamiento con Potter y esa fue la prueba de que realmente había regresado. La luz roja parpadeante apareció, lo que le anticipó la llegada de Pomfrey.

Permaneció sentado y sereno hasta que ella apareció, este regreso era menos confuso que el primero, ahora entendía un par de cosas. Durante su estancia en el _otro mundo_ tuvo tiempo para pensar las cosas claramente, analizar la situación con la cabeza fría, percatándose de ciertos detalles y sensaciones del ambiente, de ese modo podía marcar la diferencia entre ambos mundos, porque sí, estaba completamente seguro de que su _otra vida_ no era un simple sueño, era demasiado complejo y conveniente para serlo. Era _casi_ real.

Casi, porque al poner atención podía notar lo ridículamente cálido y agradable que era el clima, lo brillante que se levantaba el sol todos los días o lo increíblemente aceptable que podía ser Harry Potter.

— ¡Señor Malfoy! —La sanadora le dio la bienvenida, lanzándose directamente a escanearle como ya tenía la costumbre.

Draco se dedicó a observar, aquel era el mejor método para aprender. Madame Pomfrey lucía increíblemente seria cuando se trataba de un paciente, blandiendo su varita en complicadas florituras, murmurando hechizo tras hechizo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —Preguntó, cuando estuvo seguro de que la señora terminó su labor

—Eso mismo me gustaría preguntar a mí, Draco. —Snape apareció tan repentinamente que Draco no tuvo tiempo de saber exactamente de donde apareció o si estuvo ahí todo el tiempo. —Madame, le agradecería si me deja a solas con el señor Malfoy. —Draco conocía ese tono de voz en su padrino, bajo y seseante. Estaba furioso.

—Severus, debes dejarlo descansar, él aún no está…

—Poppy, por favor.

La sanadora suspiró con pesadez y asintió, retirándose del lugar con notable inquietud.

Snape caminó lentamente el pequeño espacio que le separaba de una silla, donde tomó asiento, justo frente a él. Draco no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, pero tampoco bajó el rostro, sería demasiado deshonesto de su parte, en cambio, se centró en un punto vago entre el rostro de su padrino y el fondo.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, Draco? —Casi podía escucha el rechinido de sus dientes. Era claro que no diría nada más, estaba exigiendo una respuesta de su parte.

—No entiendo de que habla, señor.

Snape soltó un sonido desagradable, algo similar a un gruñido rencoroso.

—Lo que quiero saber es porque uno de mis Slytherin permaneció inconsciente durante una semana, por segunda vez. —Draco estuvo tentado a recordarle que esta vez habían sido menos días, pero sabía que el adulto no lo tomaría bien.

—No tengo una respuesta para eso, señor. —Dijo, como ya había planeado días atrás. Ahora que era consciente de su capacidad para ir y venir sabía que le había dado tiempo suficiente a Snape para formular una teoría al respecto. —Lo último que recuerdo es haber perdido el conocimiento en el baño, señor, después de que Potter me atacara.

Eso no era mentira, eso era su último recuerdo de ese lugar.

—Mírame cuando te hablo. —Le señaló. Draco obedeció, asegurándose de alzar con más fuerza sus barreras. El rostro de su padrino parecía a punto de explotar en desagradables palabras. —No soy estúpido, Draco, y sé muy bien que tú tampoco lo eres. Entiendes la posición en la que nos encontramos los dos, nuestro papel en el juego y el precio de nuestros errores. —Se puso de pie, acercándose todo lo que pudo a la camilla donde descansaba. —Le juré a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, tú le prometiste que estarías a salvo y qué harías lo correcto ¿no es verdad? ¡Mírame cuando te habló! —Bramó, Draco volvió a obedecer, sintiendo algo quemarse en su interior, el recuerdo de su madre. —No estamos en posición de que hagas _esto_ , Draco. —Murmuró. Draco sintió a Snape acariciar sus barreras, intentando empujar, pero no le dejaría entrar, tenía mucho que proteger en el fondo de su mente. —No sé qué es lo que haces, pero tienes que detenerte, tú magia se sale de control, desperdicias grandes cantidades y pones en peligro tu vida.

_“Nuestra vida”_ Recordó.

Aquellas aclaraciones de Snape se unieron a la larga lista de información que Draco había comenzado a recopilar sobre la situación. No planeaba confesarle a su padrino lo que realmente ocurría cuando perdía la consciencia, aún si eso le permitiera a los demás llegar a una conclusión o cura – _según el punto de vista_ -. Draco sabía que en cuanto el confesara la existencia de aquel _otro mundo_ , Snape haría lo posible por desaparecerlo o por asegurarse de que Draco nunca pudiera entrar.

Draco no iba a permitir eso. Podía estar siendo un estúpido sentimentalista, pero los momentos que pasaba fuera de su verdadera vida era lo que le permitía mantener algo de cordura dentro de ésta, lo sostenían para no romperse completamente. Sin el escape que significaba aquella otra vida, él no podría seguir haciéndole frente a su situación actual, sin ese refugio él no podría llevar a cabo su misión.

Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vendaje en su pecho.

—No hubo daños colaterales. —Señaló el profesor, notando su descuidado gesto. —Pero tienes algunas cicatrices, ya que no podíamos arriesgarnos a usar magia sobre ti, no cuando tu propia magia estaba fuera de control, temíamos que reaccionara de forma inadecuada.

Draco asintió. Snape suspiró, separándose de la camilla.

—Sigue descansando, has gastado tanta magia que será casi imposible que realices un hechizo de forma exitosa los próximos días. —Después se marchó.

Draco le vio irse y estuvo a punto de detenerlo, en un impulso por confesarle todo, porque sabía que estaba siendo demasiado injusto y egoísta. Por supuesto que conocía su posición en la guerra que se estaba formando a cada paso, sabía que si no reparaba el armario evanescente sería un completo desastre, también sabía que si seguía fracasando en su misión para asesinar al director, Voldemort le haría pagar con su vida, y no sólo a él, sino la de sus padres también. Sobretodo sabía que no tenía opciones.

Draco no podía elegir, no podía escoger entre reparar y asesinar, o no hacer nada en absoluto, él no tenía opción, nunca la tuvo. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que desde un inicio nunca pudo elegir, naciendo con un destino escrito, siendo hijo de quien era. Lucius Malfoy jamás le permitiría desertar y, ahora, ni eso podía intentar.

Quizá, debido a su falta de opciones, era que se estaba aferrando tanto a una estúpida ilusión, a una vida tranquila donde su preocupación más grande era aprobar sus exámenes y encontrar un regalo adecuado para Harry para Navidad, porque sí, le preocupaba Harry, le apreciaba y lo quería cerca, porque ese era _su Harry_ , el Harry de su propio mundo, muy lejano del bastardo que lo había enviado a la enfermería.

Harry era su novio y Potter su enemigo político. Algunas cosas no podían cambiarse simplemente, Draco lo sabía, así que protegería ese pequeño capricho suyo hasta el final.

Pronto, Madame Pomfrey regresó a su lado.

—Señor Malfoy, afortunadamente no se encuentra peor que la última vez, pero eso no es garantía de que usted esté realmente bien, ya que no se encuentra en sus mejores condiciones. —Le reprendió. —Lamentablemente no pudimos entender el comportamiento de su magia. No sé si el profesor Snape le explicó, pero puedo repetirle que lo que está ocurriendo con usted es grave, jovencito. La magia, si bien, no es limitada, tiene un periodo de recuperación. Los magos y brujas podemos realizar hechizos durante el día, en clases o en el trabajo, pero contamos con tiempos de reposo y horas de sueño para compensarlo, después de todo la magia es otro tipo de energía con el que funciona nuestro cuerpo. Lo que ocurre con su magia cuando cae inconsciente de este modo es trabajar veinticuatro horas seguidas, sin parar, sin permitirle tener el tiempo suficiente para descasar o sanar.

Draco debió aceptar que aquello sonaba muy mal, no era tonto, si seguía a ese ritmo podía sufrir daños graves.

—No lo hago a propósito, quiero decir, no sé qué está ocurriendo. —Comentó con sinceridad.

—Lamento decirle que yo tampoco, Señor Malfoy. Pero es evidente que no podemos permitir que ocurra de nuevo, su estado físico ya ha sido dañado, ha perdido peso notablemente, no vamos a arriesgarnos a que pierda algo más vital.

—Claro. —Murmuró, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y hacer. Si planeaba continuar con aquella extraña doble vida, debía encontrar un balance.

—Además, está perdiéndose todo, el banquete de Halloween fue verdaderamente encantador. —Le dijo sonriendo. —Ahora, vaya y tomé una ducha, permanecerá aquí hasta mañana.

Draco obedeció, sin ánimos de regresar a su dormitorio oficial, comenzaba a ver las comodidades de la enfermería. Al entrar a la ducha, no pudo evitar pensar que él sí había tenido su banquete de Halloween, en compañía de Harry y una larga sesión de besos.

Debía encontrar la forma de equilibrarse, y pronto.

La ducha de la enfermería era bastante sorprendente, notó, la bañera era lo bastante amplia para permitirle tomar un largo baño cómodamente, además se llenaba por sí sola. Draco conocía ese hechizo, lo tenían todos los baños de la Mansión Malfoy, reconociendo a quién entraba y rápidamente adivinando la temperatura del agua que deseaba.

Mientras la bañera estaba lista, comenzó a retirarse las ropas que vestía. Un conjunto de seda verde era lo que llevaba, una de sus ropas para dormir, seguramente Snape lo había cambiado, siendo lo bastante sensato para no dejarle con el uniforme lleno de sangre y sucio. Al retirar todas las prendas, se encontró con el amplio vendaje que le cubría el pecho, casi por completo. Recordó a su padrino advertirle sobre lo que encontraría. Con cuidado, fue retirando el vendaje, teniendo precaución en no lastimarse, aún si no sentía malestar. El largo vendaje fue dejado en el suelo rápidamente, y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse verdaderamente asombrado ante su reflejo en el único espejo que había en el baño.

Con temor, fue trazando cada una de las largas y rosadas marcas que le atravesaban el pecho. Recordó el dolor que sintió, los cortes profundos y el ardor, él realmente estuvo cerca de morir, y aquellas cicatrices eran la muestra de ello, y no sólo eso, sino que habían sido causadas por el mismísimo héroe del mundo mágico.

Sabía que era tarde para borrarlas, aunque podría buscar la forma de ocultarlas. Rápidamente desechó la idea, sólo eran cicatrices, nada del otro mundo. Sin querer, miró su brazo izquierdo que a simple vista no tenía nada extraordinario, pero él podía ver a través del hechizo que camuflaba la marca oscura.

No pudo evitar desear desaparecerla.

*******

Al día siguiente, cuando regresó al dormitorio de Slytherin, no fue capaz de escapar de lo que parecía ser una charla obligatoria organizada por sus amigos. Todos le habían esperado, sentados en la sala común, reservando un espacio para él, sospechosamente en el centro. Había aceptado que era algo que tenía que pasar, por lo que sólo rodó los ojos y tomó su asiento. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, y Nott le observaban atentamente, escaneándole por completo. Casi podía escuchar sus ruidosos pensamientos angustiados, eran exasperantes en verdad, sobre todo si acompañaban el taladrante dolor de cabeza que le acompañaba a todas partes.

—Imagino que no me obligan a estar aquí sólo para ver sus feos rostros lamentables. —Dijo, cruzando las piernas y elevando el mentón, aun si se sentía débil y era imposible para él formar algún hechizo decente, no se dejaría vencer tan rápido.

—Draco…casi mueres. —Pansy le respondió, con un tono bajo y tembloroso, como si la sola mención provocara alguna reacción desafortunada. — ¿Cómo pudo ese maldito de Potter atacarte así? Aún si estaban batiéndose en duelo, hay un límite.

— ¿Un límite? ¡Hay un jodido honor detrás de un duelo! —Soltó Zabini, tan indignado que su rostro se estaba tornando purpura. Draco quiso hablar, pero Crabbe se le adelantó.

—No volverás a estar solo, no sabemos si intentará matarte de nuevo. —Pansy asintió frenéticamente ante sus palabras.

—Detengan el drama. —Pidió, rodando los ojos. — ¿Quién les dijo que Potter intentó matarme? Yo no diría que fue así.

—Toda la casa lo sabe. —Dijo Goyle, de manera simple y clara.

— ¿Estás defendiendo a Potter? —Nuevamente era Zabini, más colérico que antes. — ¿Qué pasa contigo, Draco? Estuviste en la enfermería una semana, sin recibir visitas o mostrar mejoría, y antes de que preguntes, no, Snape no nos dijo nada, pero debes tener un poco más de fe en nosotros, no somos estúpidos.

Draco no se atrevió a decir algo más, no podía culparlos, a ninguno de ellos, después de todo sólo conocían la versión en la que San Potter había lanzado un horrible hechizo asesino sobre él, mandándolo a la enfermería moribundo durante una semana. Visto de ese ángulo, incluso él podía sentirse como una verdadera víctima.

—Estuve cerca de lanzarle una imperdonable. —Inmediatamente todos callaron, mirándole con reprimido asombro. Aunque todo el colegio creyera que los Slytherin tenían un corazón deshonesto con respecto a las artes oscuras, las imperdonables seguían siendo eso, imperdonables.

—B-bueno… ¡él casi te mata! —Saltó Pansy. Draco le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, sabía que ella era capaz de tergiversar las cosas a su favor, pero Draco realmente quería aclarar las cosas.

—Fui yo quien comenzó la pelea, estaba tan molesto que no pensé claramente. Potter sólo se defendió. —Debió admitir.

Durante sus días _“fuera”_ tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en ello, el abrumador enojo e indignación poco a poco habían menguado, y Draco había sido capaz de reconocer que, si no hubiera atacado a Potter, él no hubiera terminado en la enfermería, aunque, tomando como referencia la relación insana con Potter, no había otro modo de que ocurriera.

Una de sus manos inconscientemente fue a parar en su pecho, sobre sus cicatrices.

— ¿Descubrió algo? —Esta vez fue el turno de Nott para hablar, la pregunta estuvo tan fuera del tema principal que hizo a todos girar hacia él. —Quiero decir, si sacaste tu varita, dentro del colegio y sin pensarlo adecuadamente, debió ser porque había algo realmente importante que proteger. Tu misión.

Los demás regresaron la vista hacia él al instante. Draco le dio una fea mueca a Nott, quien le guiñó un ojo en respuesta. Sabía lo que intentaba con aquel comentario tan preciso, soltando _“tu misión”_ tan despreocupadamente.

— ¿Descubrió algo, Draco? —Dijo Pansy, inclinándose sobre su asiento. —No he escuchado nada, pero eso no garantiza que no esté listo para usarlo en tu contra, nosotros…

—Él no sabe nada. —Le frenó de inmediato.

—Eso fue porque tuviste la brillante idea de batirte a duelo con él, Potter no puede pensar en dos cosas a la vez, así que lo centraste en defenderse. —Dijo Nott, a Draco le hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de ese modo, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que quien no fue incapaz de mantener sus pensamientos a raya en aquel momento fue él.

—Por la razón que fuera, Potter no sabe nada.

—Aún, quieres decir. ¿Cómo explicas que llegó a ti? Casualmente solo estaban los dos, sin nadie cerca para intervenir, es claro que te siguió. —Agregó Zabini, el resentimiento en su voz era casi escalofriante, después de todo había una larga lista de enfrentamientos entre Potter y ellos.

Draco repentinamente recordó a Myrtle, quién había sido testigo de su trágico combate, debía visitarla pronto y hablar con ella, quizás podría aclararle que pasó después de que perdió la conciencia.

—Es obvio que Potter es un peligro para nuestro querido Draco, ya todos sabemos que hacer. —Comenzó Nott, poniéndose de pie. —De ahora en adelante, está completamente prohibido que Draco vaya solo por el castillo, principalmente Crabbe y Goyle estarán con él, son los más fuertes e intimidantes. —Ambos jóvenes asintieron sonrientes, chocando los puños. —Pansy definitivamente le escoltará al comedor. Y Zabini estará con él durante las clases, yo puedo ir por los pasillos con él.

Todos asintieron enérgicamente, intercambiando horarios y planeando rutas. Desde su silla, Draco les miró en silencio, sintiendo un suave dolor arrastrándose por su cabeza, entendiendo por fin cual era la meta principal de aquella tonta reunión. Era evidente que sus amigos ya sabían lo ocurrido con Potter y que se habían dado a la tarea de investigar por todos lados que había ocurrido, era probable que Snape les diera su versión, ellos simplemente le habían arrastrado ahí para finalmente meterse entre sus planes.

Si Draco se negaba a aceptar su ayuda, ellos encontrarían la manera de dársela a la fuerza. Sin ánimos de pelear, Draco rodó los ojos y se puso de pie.

—Voy al dormitorio, ¿alguno de ustedes quiere cargarme hasta allá? —Dijo con tono ácido, moviéndose por su cuenta.

Nadie le siguió, pero casi pudo escucharlos alardear por su notable victoria sobre las resistencias de Draco. Al entrar al dormitorio se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando las cortinas, suspiró exhausto. Sus amigos eran unos completos imbéciles, unos que, consiguieron brindarle su ayuda sin preguntar detalles o exigir alguna explicación.

Ellos eran, sin lugar a dudas, unos buenos amigos.

*******

Y tal y como prometieron, sus amigos le escoltaron en todo momento a través del castillo. Por la mañana muy temprano, Pansy había esperado en la sala común, aferrándose a su brazo tan pronto le vio y juntos se condujeron hacia la enfermería, donde Draco retomaría sus revisiones diarias. Ella nunca preguntó porque era necesario que Madame Pomfrey le revisara todos los días y, cuando terminó y se dirigieron a desayunar al Gran Comedor, tampoco le cuestionó sobre los resultados. Simplemente se aferró a él y le contó todos los nuevos chismes que corrían por la casa de Slytherin.

Para la primera hora, Pansy fue sustituida por Nott, quién no sólo le escoltó al salón, sino que le había obligado durante todo el desayuno a ingerir la mayor cantidad de alimento posible, convenciéndole de llevarse algunas frutas dentro de la mochila. Nott nunca le mencionó su notable pérdida de peso, ni el color pálido de su piel, o las notables nauseas que parecían atacarle cada que comía.

Durante las clases compartidas, Zabini se apretaba contra su costado, tomando nota velozmente y comparando con él la información después, bromeando en minutos libres. Blaise nunca dijo nada al percatarse de que Draco no podía seguir el hilo de las clases como solía hacerlo, dejando que copiara sus notas sin burlarse, mientras sacaba temas sin importancia en la charla.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, quienes se habían convertido en parte de su sombra, eran Crabbe y Goyle, siempre detrás de él, marcando un camino imaginario, uno en el cual nadie ajeno podía entrar. El resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts ya les temían lo suficiente como para si quiera intentar acercarse o burlarse por el notorio resguardo del rubio. Ni Crabbe ni Goyle le cuestionaron cuando él les pidió esperar afuera de la Sala de los Menesteres durante algunas horas antes de la cena.

Si Draco dijera que no se sentía mejor, estaría mintiendo. Debía admitir que la compañía y ayuda de sus amigos le hacían un poco más fáciles los días.

*******

Aunque Draco se acostumbró a tener a sus amigos rodeándole en todo momento y, muy secretamente, lo agradecía, él realmente necesitaba tiempo para sí mismo. Tenía cosas en las cuales pensar y organizar. Esa semana ya había agotado sus tres días permitidos para estar en la Sala de los Menesteres, donde no pudo hacer un gran avance debido a la precaria situación de su magia.

El resto de los días se había dejado arrastrar por sus amigos a lo largo del colegio, haciendo sus deberes y llenándose de aquello que hace mucho tiempo no tenía: _tranquilidad_ ; al menos no en ese mundo. Sin querer, entre charlas y juegos, su mente vagaba a otro lugar, a los recuerdos de él y Harry en su otra vida.

Lastimosamente debía aceptar que lo extrañaba, pero aún no podía volver, no sin determinar un plan de equilibrio para su salud.

Los pesados pasos de Crabbe y Goyle se detuvieron a tiempo, justo antes de chocar con él, cuando se detuvo frente al baño abandonado. Al girarse, ambos chicos le dedicaron miradas confundidas.

—Necesito estar solo. —Les comentó.

Crabbe dirigió una oscura mirada hacia el baño.

—Podemos esperar. —Le dijo Goyle, siendo secundado por Crabbe en un agitado asentimiento.

Él negó. —Por favor, no haré ninguna locura, sólo quiero meditar un poco. —Ambos jóvenes se miraron renuentes. —Prometo que estaré para la cena, sólo espérenme un pasillo antes del Gran Comedor, así los demás no sospecharan nada y nos ahorraremos los molestos chillidos de Pansy.

Poco después, los otros dos asintieron y se retiraron en silencio. Draco sabía que no entendían porque precisamente quería estar solo en el baño de mujeres, pero no le importó. Entró poco después.

El lugar seguía húmedo y oscuro, rodeado de sonidos de chapoteo y extremadamente frío.

— ¿Myrtle? —Llamó, moderando su voz para que se alzara por todo el lugar. No recibió una respuesta, sin embargo siguió avanzando, viendo los destrozos del duelo llevado semanas atrás.

Una fría brisa pasó por su costado y Myrtle _“la llorona”_ le sonrió de frente.

—Draco, eres tú. —Canturreó. —Creí que ya no vendrías, has tardado tanto.

—Lo lamento, ha sido difícil lograr escaparme un tiempo. —Le hizo saber, tomando asiento en un pequeño espacio libre de agua. Ella le sonrió. —Te debo una disculpa, Myrtle, he destruido gran parte aquí. —Dijo, señalando los pedazos de madera dispersos por el lugar. —Cuando tenga mi magia en orden vendré a limpiar.

Sabía que ese modo de ser no era precisamente su personalidad innata, pero la agradable fantasma se regocijaba con cosas tan simples como esas, cosas que le aseguraban que Draco regresaría para charlar con ella. Repentinamente, Draco se dio cuenta que permanecer durante más de 50 años encerrado en un baño debía ser verdaderamente deprimente.

— ¿Cómo están tus heridas, Draco? Eran tantas y tan feas, realmente pensé que morirías. —Draco asintió ante sus palabras.

—Están mucho mejor, sólo tengo un montón de cicatrices.

—El profesor Snape apareció tan rápido, casi parecía saber que ocurría aquí. —Draco sabía que aquello era cercano a la verdad. El juramento inquebrantable entre su madre y su padrino le permitían a este último saber la situación de Draco, alertándolo cuando su vida se veía en peligro. —Le gritó a Harry tan fuerte que se rompieron varios cristales.

Ante el nombre mencionado, Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse. —Potter.

—Debes tener cuidado con él, Draco. Poco después de que casi te mata vino aquí, pretendió querer hablar conmigo, pero lo único que quería era que yo le dijera tu secreto. —Draco endureció el rostro. —Por supuesto que no dije nada, fui clara, nunca te traicionaré.

Draco finalmente le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá Myrtle había muerto hace muchos años, esa que estaba ahí no era realmente lo que fue en sus tiempos con vida, pero Draco sentía un afecto real hacia ella, aun si no podía escoltarle por todo el castillo como los demás, ella le cuidaba desde ahí y eso era mucho más de lo que Draco había tenido en toda su vida.

—Gracias, Myrtle.

*******

Harry estaba exhausto e irritable, todos podían leerlo en su rostro, por lo que durante la cena todos sus compañeros de casa decidieron no molestarle, lo que le dio más tiempo para pensar, para pensar e irritarse más.

Hacía una semana que Draco Malfoy había despertado, decir que se veía enfermo era casi un halago, el rubio había perdido peso y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más notorias, moviéndose más lento que el resto, sin embargo había despertado y eso era algo que Harry agradecía secretamente.

Otro asunto era que, desde su regreso, sus amigos serpiente se habían aferrado a él como sanguijuelas, acompañándolo a todos lados, siendo sus escoltas personales, sin perder la oportunidad de mirarle con desprecio cuando se encontraban por casualidad. Sabía que era probable que Draco usara su versión de la historia a su favor, quizás ahora para los Slytherin no era más que un asesino detrás de su príncipe dorado. La escolta constante le prohibían a Harry seguir a Draco, requería un mayor esfuerzo colarse entre ellos sin tocar o chocar con alguien, y eso lo tenía bastante molesto, sobre todo cuando veía en el mapa a Draco moverse cómodamente a través del castillo, haciendo sus cosas malvadas, en compañía de sus horribles amigos.

Había un verdadero asunto que tenía de tan mal humor a Harry, y era que durante la tarde, antes de la cena, Draco finalmente se había quedado solo, era la oportunidad perfecta para Harry, sin embargo el rubio había entrado a hablar con Myrtle y, aunque lo intentó, Harry no pudo siquiera poner un pie dentro, recordando constantemente al rubio sobre el suelo mojado, desangrándose por su culpa. Finalmente se había marchado a cenar, sin ningún avance en su investigación sobre Draco.

Miró la mesa de las serpientes, y rápidamente vio la rubia cabellera brillar entre las demás, siendo rodeado por el montón de sus amigos, tan cerca que a Harry le resultaba incómodo, había algo anormal en Draco siendo afectuosos con otro ser humano. Poco después, cuando había decidido comenzar a cenar, algo ocurrió, un alboroto en la mesa Slytherin, que terminó con Draco Malfoy saliendo a toda prisa del comedor, seguido de Pansy Parkinson y el profesor Snape. Harry desvió la mirada tan pronto pudo, viendo al resto de los estudiantes mirar y murmurar con curiosidad, a la par, sus propios dedos sentían picar ante la necesidad de comprobar hacia donde se dirigía.

Rendido, abrió el mapa por debajo de la mesa, vio a Draco correr por los pasillos, pero lo que realmente llamó la atención de Harry fue cuando la etiqueta bajo el nombre _“Narcissa Malfoy”_ apareció dentro del castillo.

_¿Qué hacía la madre de Draco en Hogwarts?_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos leemos pronto ♥


	11. Despedida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Vengo en la madrugada del viernes para compensar las horas de la semana pasada (que no se note la horrible rutina de sueño que llevo).

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 11.- Despedida.**

Draco escucha a su madre, su voz suave y baja, siente el fuerte abrazo que le aferra entre sus brazos. Repentinamente, se siente pequeño, indefenso, como cuando era un niño, aferrado a las elegantes ropas de su madre, quién le murmura al oído una y otra vez: _“Todo estará bien”._ Años atrás, Draco hubiera creído cualquier cosa que su madre le dijera, esta vez no puede hacerlo.

Draco sabe que nada estará bien, que todo dejó de estarlo hace mucho tiempo, y que a cambio todo se derrumba a su alrededor. No es capaz de decir algo o mostrar alguna reacción, incluso cuando Severus Snape le da un leve apretón en el hombro y murmura un bajo _“Lo siento, Draco”,_ las emociones están fuera de control dentro de su cabeza, por lo que no puede elegir una, y permanece en blanco.

Su madre y Snape hablan, pero no puede entender nada de lo que dicen, en algún punto sabe que Dumbledore aparece a su lado y murmura las mismas palabras que su padrino. Siente la mano de su madre tomar la suya y ambos salen del castillo, Draco no sabe con exactitud cómo llegan a Hogsmeade, pero poco después siente un horrible tirón en el estómago y aparecen frente a la mansión Malfoy.

La blanca nieve se ha acumulado por todas partes, por lo que Draco siente sus pies pesados, da un paso y consigue sentir que retrocede. El frío se aferra a él y entonces se derrumba, cae de rodillas sobre la nieve y llora. Su madre cae a su lado y lo aferra a su pecho, ahogando sus propios sollozos.

—Cariño, Draco, mi dragón. —Ella acaricia su cabeza y le sujeta con fuerza, intentando calmar los fuertes temblores de su cuerpo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo sobre la nieve, pero sus rodillas se sienten entumecidas y la garganta le duele de tanto gritar. Su madre le ayuda a levantarse y usa su varita para secar su ropa y hacerlo entrar en calor. Draco no se siente ni un poco mejor.

Ante ellos, la mansión Malfoy se levanta, imponente y poderosa, eternamente bella debido a las capas de hechizos que la protegen. Ese es su hogar, Draco lo sabe, pero no se siente así en absoluto.

—Vamos, Draco.

Su madre le sujeta de los hombros, acercándolo a ella, y juntos recorren el viejo camino que los conduce a la entrada principal. Son recibidos por los elfos domésticos, quienes se encargan de arreglar su aspecto y limpiar las manchas sin si quiera hacer un solo sonido, para Draco es como si nada ocurriera, sólo es consciente de que su ropa ha sido sustituida porque la textura de la tela se siente diferente al uniforme del colegio. 

La mansión Malfoy siempre fue fría y oscura, pero Draco tiene la impresión de que se ha vuelto peor, el frío penetra hasta sus huesos, y sólo el cálido abrazo de su madre le permite permanecer erguido. Se dirigen al salón principal, el más grande de todos, donde les esperan los demás seguidores del Señor Oscuro, rodeando el centro de la sala, el mismo Señor Oscuro está a la cabeza.

Su madre le sujeta con fuerza y Draco entiende enseguida, le pide que sea fuerte, que soporte y sea digno. Draco se traga todos sus sentimientos y los sumerge en el fondo de su cabeza, levantando capa tras capa de protección, permaneciendo impenetrable. Todos les abren paso, hasta que Draco y Narcissa Malfoy llegan al centro, frente a un ataúd blanco. Es bello, pareciera estar tallado en mármol, elegante y duro. Dentro de él, Lucius Malfoy permanece recostado, tan tranquilo que a Draco se le hiela la sangre, pues su padre luce casi sereno, en paz con el mundo, como hace muchos años dejó de estarlo.

Finalmente, Draco es capaz de pensar con claridad, su padre ha muerto, ya no está más y nunca lo estará. Siente un terrible hueco abrirse en su pecho, algo similar a estarse consumiendo por dentro, mientras las náuseas escalan lentamente pero se mantiene firme, recto e impenetrable.

Él era el heredero Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, él era más que digno.

*******

El funeral fue especialmente difícil, Draco tuvo que suprimir la necesidad de gritarles a los presentes que se fueran y de prohibirles levantar sus varitas en honor a su padre. Ninguno de ellos tenía el derecho de presenciar algo tan íntimo como ver a su padre descender y desaparecer bajo una cripta, en compañía del resto de los antecesores Malfoy.

Afortunadamente, en un acto del poco honor que les quedaban, todos se retiraron del lugar, regresando al interior de la casa, sólo entonces Narcissa Malfoy se derrumbó, quebrándose en un llanto desgarrador que perforó el corazón de su hijo.

Draco permaneció en silencio, justo a un lado de su madre, permitiéndole llorar todo lo que necesitara, ya que sabía que sería la única vez que lo haría. Narcissa era una mujer con un carácter duro y gran apego por la imagen siempre propia que debía mostrar un Malfoy, pero la pérdida de su esposo era algo que, ni siquiera ella, podía dejar pasar.

Permanecieron junto a la tumba de su padre hasta el amanecer, hacía horas que los ojos de su madre habían dejado de soltar lágrimas, y ahora sólo permanecía en silencio, mirando algún punto perdido del lugar. Draco decidió que era hora de irse.

—Madre, es hora de descansar. —Hablar después de tantas horas le provocó dolor en la garganta. Narcissa tomó la mano que le ofreció, pero no se movió ni le miró.

—Draco, querido…—Con voz plana le habló. —Has crecido tanto. —Lentamente le miró, Draco creyó ver por primera vez su verdadera edad en el pálido rostro. —Pero eres tan joven, lamento que sea así.

—No debes preocuparte, madre. Tú lo dijiste, todo estará bien. —Su mano se apretó sobre la de ella. —Es hora de ir a descansar. —Repitió.

Narcissa no agregó nada más, dejándose llevar por su hijo a través de los jardines, ninguno dijo nada, no había necesidad. Ambos sabían cómo eran las cosas ahora, los precios a pagar y el peligro inminente en el que se encontraban. Nadie lo había dicho, y era probable que nunca se mencionara, pero tanto Draco como Narcissa sabían que la muerte de Lucius había sido más una advertencia que un accidente.

Un recordatorio de que el tiempo se estaba agotando, junto a la paciencia del Señor Oscuro. Un gigantesco peso se instaló en el estómago de Draco, su padre había muerto porque él no era capaz de cumplir con su misión, porque estaba demorando tanto. El hombre al que su padre veneraba le había arrebatado la vida por sus descuidos.

Entonces vino la culpa y el odio, el frío rencor y la desesperación, llenando su cabeza.

—Draco. —Le llamó su madre, con una voz suave que le advertía.

Su magia estaba agitándose, revoloteando alrededor por su falta de control. Quiso decir algo, pero su tía Bellatrix apareció frente a ellos, justo en la entrada a la casa.

—Draco, yo me encargaré de tu madre, nuestro señor está esperando por ti.

Draco vio a su tía sujetar a su madre, su rostro pálido y desagradable pronunciando con devoción la solicitud de su _señor._

—Descansa, madre. —Murmuró, antes de seguir el corredor hacia el despacho que meses atrás había sido de su padre, y el cual ahora era tomado por un loco.

Draco no tuvo tiempo para dudar, entrando después de que una silbante voz le permitió el paso, tan sólo pudiendo levantar sus barreras con fiereza, ocultando el dolor y el odio que burbujeaba en su pecho. Justo ahí, sentado en la silla que era de su padre, un hombre deformado en algo similar a una serpiente le miraba. El que había matado a su padre justo delante de él.

_“No permitas que los demás vean la debilidad en ti”_ Recordó, inclinándose con respeto.

—Mi señor. —Pronunció, tragándose todo lo demás.

—Draco…—La voz hizo eco por todo el lugar, en aquel extraño sonido que helaba la sangre. —Muchacho, lamento tanto la muerte de Lucius, siempre fue un fiel seguidor, es una pena. —Draco permaneció de pie, mirando el suelo fijamente, enfriando su mente y tejiendo capa tras capa, justo como le había enseñado su tía ese verano. —Debes saber que, más que un socio de tu padre soy amigo, Draco, puedes confiar en mí. Yo siempre recompenso a los que me son fieles, tu padre fue el más fiel de todos y sé que deseaba lo mismo para ti.

_“Y murió por eso”._

—Gracias, mi Lord.

—Ve y descansa, muchacho, hablaremos más tarde.

Draco reverenció una vez más y se marchó, avanzó a paso constante sin detenerse, hasta ser capaz de derrumbarse sobre la que era su cama en aquella casa. Sólo entonces sus barreras bajaron y las emociones le llenaron por completo, su cuerpo tembló, y el dolor y el terror se apoderaron de él.

Lloró nuevamente, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, con un par de ojos rojos vigilantes en la mente.

*******

Draco mantuvo sus ojos abiertos durante mucho tiempo, sin hacer ninguna clase de ruido, ya que no quería despertar a Harry, quién dormía a su lado. Nuevamente había despertado en ese lugar, y no sabía qué hacer. El dolor de saber que su padre había muerto aún seguía ahí, muy al fondo, como si capas y capas de agua lo cubrieran, dejando solo un reflejo, Draco se sentía relativamente tranquilo, permaneciendo recostado en la cama en compañía de su novio de ese mundo.

Lamentablemente la culpa no parecía sumergirse, retumbado en su cabeza. No podía permanecer mucho tiempo ahí, aún si se sentía tranquilo y a salvo, no podía olvidar que su cuerpo físico seguía encerrado en su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy, que su madre estaría en su propia habitación, devastada, y que los que moraban alrededor no eran más que enemigos.

Era claro que no podía permanecer días en ese lugar, si el Señor Oscuro se enterara de lo que estaba pasando era probable que lo asesinara aún _“dormido”._ Ese final no estaba mal, pero su madre no podría soportarlo, y Draco se había prometido protegerla cuanto pudiera. Era claro que para el Señor Oscuro no eran más que herramientas, y si no servían los desecharía.

Draco tuvo que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las náuseas ante el pensamiento de que Voldemort se atreviera a herir a su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Fue un susurro contra su oreja, apenas audible.

Draco intentó concentrase, y entonces pudo sentir los delgados brazos de Harry aferrados a su cuerpo. Eran cálidos.

—Buenos días. —Le dijo, girándose a tiempo para depositar un pequeño beso sobre la frente del moreno.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Draco sabía que su forma de actuar con él era un tanto lamentable y vergonzosa, las muestras de cariño nunca habían sido lo suyo y aun así parecían algo natural, como si con tan sólo ver los verdes ojos todo cobrara sentido.

Pronto su cuerpo se calentó, permaneciendo en el íntimo abrazo con Potter, pero su cuerpo no dejó de temblar, sabía que Harry podía sentirlo, pues se aferró más a él, depositando pequeñas caricias en su espalda, sin decir ni una palabra, dándole tiempo y la decisión de hablar.

Draco podía sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta, todas las palabras que deseaba decir y no podía. Quería llorar y contarle a Harry que su padre ya no estaba, y que él ni siquiera podía vengarse porque el asesino prácticamente tenía a su madre y a él, y que no podía hacer más que seguir las órdenes de un loco fascista. Pero todas aquellas palabras no tendrían sentido en ese lugar, pues su padre seguía con vida.

_“Sigue con vida”._

Con esa idea en mente pronto se levantó, dejando a un despeinado y confundido Harry Potter en la cama.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Me levanto, ¿qué parece que hago?

—Aún es muy temprano. —Se quejó, revolviéndose en la cama.

Draco le miró un momento, el cabello negro y espeso apuntando en todas las direcciones posibles, los ojos increíblemente verdes y el dulce puchero en sus labios.

—Duerme un poco más, enviaré una carta. No tardo.

Harry le murmuró un suave asentimiento, permitiendo que se marchara sin decir más. Realmente era muy temprano por la mañana, por lo que Draco pudo sentarse en la sala común, en completa privacidad, a redactar las más de cinco cartas, sin parecer un completo loco, desechando una tras otra.

Después, fue a la lechucería, donde ató la carta ganadora a su búho imperial y le vio partir, sólo entonces tuvo la decencia de sentirse verdaderamente avergonzado por las palabras escritas, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

> _Querido Padre._
> 
> _Considero que debo disculparme contigo y con madre por estar tan ausente estos últimos meses, han pasado tan rápido que no me he dado cuenta de cuantas cartas he acumulado ya. Los exámenes están cerca, así que he pasado gran parte del tiempo libre estudiando, perder el tiempo no es digno de un Malfoy ¿cierto?_
> 
> _Estuve recordando algunas cosas de mi infancia, padre, como aquella vez que pasé todo el día junto a Pansy jugando en la nieve, madre estaba tan molesta cuando me negué a entrar, sin siquiera tomar tiempo para comer o beber. Era invierno e inevitablemente caí enfermo al día siguiente._
> 
> _Cuando la fiebre pasó, me castigaste durante una semana, me dijiste que un Malfoy era lo suficiente sensato como para anteponer la salud sobre la diversión. Un Malfoy siempre hace lo correcto, no es impulsivo y mucho menos provocador de problemas. Madre había pasado toda la noche junto a mi cama, y mi resfriado se le había contagiado, así que fue nuestro turno de cuidar de ella._
> 
> _¿Recuerdas lo qué dijiste aquella vez? “Un Malfoy hace lo correcto, actúa de manera correcta y siempre se mantiene orgulloso, pero, sobre todo, un Malfoy siempre cuida de su familia” Entonces lloré, porque había enfermado a madre y le había hecho preocupar por mis descuidos._
> 
> _Ser un Malfoy no es fácil, tenemos mucho que proteger, sé que tus lecciones han sido duras porque te preocupa que en el futuro sea consumido por el mundo. Lamento no haberlo entendido hasta ahora, cuando ya es algo tarde. No te preocupes más por mí, cuidaré de madre y de ti, es momento de que sea yo quien vele sus sueños._
> 
> _Siempre estaré orgulloso de ser tu hijo._
> 
> _Con amor, Draco, tu hijo por siempre._

Sabía que era excesivo, pero su verdadero padre ya no estaba, y necesitaba sacar todos aquellos sentimientos que se aferraban a su pecho, ya que no podría decírselo a Harry sin quedar como un completo loco, ni mostrar sentimiento alguno en su vida real.

Un Malfoy debe ser digno de sí mismo y de su apellido. Su padre ya no estaba, era su deber cuidar de su madre ahora, ella era la mujer más importante en sus vidas, su padre se lo había explicado aquel día que cayó enferma después de cuidarlo, Draco era muy pequeño para entender, pero ahora lo sabía. Haría cualquier cosa, sin importar lo horrible que fuera, para mantenerla a salvo.

No permitiría que la muerte de su padre fuera en vano.

Con las manos casi entumecidas, Draco soltó un largo suspiro y decidió regresar al dormitorio, preguntándose si Harry había despertado, ideando algunas formas para obligarlo a levantar su bonito trasero de la cama.

*******

Por segunda vez, Draco abrió los ojos, sólo tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para enfocar el costoso dosel de su cama en la Mansión Malfoy. Había regresado, justo a tiempo para atender el sonido de su puerta. Rápidamente se puso de pie, aun vestía sus ropas de luto, sin haber tenido los ánimos para cambiarse si quiera. El movimiento le produjo dolor de cabeza, sintiéndose tan cansado como antes de ir a dormir.

—Adelante.

Draco no se sorprendió al ver a su madre entrar.

—Cariño, lamento despertarte, pero es hora de que comas algo. —Ella avanzó por la habitación, hasta llegar a él y acariciar suavemente su rostro. —Necesitas regresar al colegio también.

Draco se permitió cerrar los ojos y apretar su mejilla contra la cálida mano. La tristeza en el rostro de su madre había pasado directamente a sus ojos, y se había quedado fijada ahí, Draco no tenía la esperanza de que alguna vez se fuera, pero estaba agradecido de que, si no prestaba la suficiente atención, Narcissa Malfoy lucía completamente entera y firme.

—Madre…

—Has perdido peso, querido. —Sus delgados dedos pasaron por sus pómulos, presionando suavemente.

—Estoy bien, madre. —Le hizo saber, sujetando su mano y apartándola suavemente. —Confía en mí.

Por un escaso segundo, Draco vio el dolor aparecer en los ojos de su madre, aquella preocupación genuina que sólo una madre podría tener por su hijo, quien le estaba diciendo que se haría cargo de la situación.

Narcissa esperó pacientemente, sentada sobre un sofá en la habitación, dándole el tiempo suficiente para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Sólo entonces ella se aferró a su brazo y caminaron a través de los pasillos de la imponente mansión, con el mentón en alto hacia el comedor.

Ninguno mostró signo de sorpresa o temor cuando Voldemort les esperaba, en compañía de Bellatrix, con la comida servida.

—Imaginé que no tendrían ánimos de convivir con más personas, así que sólo seremos nosotros. Una comida familiar.

Las palabras pronunciadas por el Lord Oscuro hicieron punzar la cabeza de Draco, mientras recorría la silla de su madre y tomaba su lugar asignado en el largo comedor.

—Es muy considerado de su parte, Señor. —Respondió su madre, su voz tranquila y suave, sin un atisbo de emoción agitada.

—Mi Lord es tan considerado. —Canturreó su tía justo a un lado.

Nadie dijo nada durante un rato, comiendo en completo silencio. Afortunadamente, Draco llevaba bastante tiempo sin probar bocado, por lo que fue fácil para él ingerir todo lo que había en su plato, sin que las náuseas fueran imposibles de soportar.

—Y dinos, Draco, ¿cómo se encuentra el viejo Albus?

La mención del director fue suficiente para que Draco no pudiera comer más. A su lado, su madre se tensó.

—Decrepito y sentimentalista. —Comentó, reuniendo su mejor voz.

Tanto su tía como el señor Oscuro rieron, su madre se limitó a seguir comiendo con movimientos gráciles.

—Sí, ese viejo siempre fue así, sobre todo si los que sufren son sus queridos leones.

—Lástima que no vivirá para ver a su querido Potter morir. —Le secundó Bellatrix.

El corazón de Draco se agitó, tan sólo un poco, ante la mención de Potter. Rápidamente se calmó, recordando que Harry Potter no era el _Harry_ de sus sueños.

—Será mejor si deja de vivir pronto, querido Draco. —Los dedos de Draco comenzaron a temblar levemente, así que tuvo que esconderlos debajo de la mesa.

—Draco hace lo mejor que puede, mi Lord, usted debe saber lo difícil que es tomar por sorpresa a Dumbledore.

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, en una fea mueca molesta, era evidente que el comentario simple de Narcissa había tocado fibra sensible.

—No lo dudo, Cissy, querida. —Los ojos rojos le miraron fijamente en todo momento. —No lo dudo.

Cada palabra fue pronunciada lentamente, una por una. Draco sintió el momento en el que Voldemort acarició sus barreras, apenas un roce, sin ejercer fuerza o presionar. Su intención no era penetrar sus barreras, sino hacerle saber que, si lo deseaba, podría hacerlo. Era una advertencia.

Draco miró a su madre y le sonrió suavemente.

El tiempo se estaba agotando.

*******

La noche anterior todo el comedor había visto a Draco Malfoy desaparecer por la puerta y no regresar, la razón apareció a la mañana siguiente, en la primera plana de _“El Profeta”._

—Mierda. —Harry había pensado exactamente lo mismo, sin embargo había sido Ron quien lo había pronunciado con genuina sorpresa, dejando caer los cubiertos sonoramente. Pronto, los murmullos y jadeos de asombro se levantaron por todo el lugar.

**_ “Encuentran muerto en Azkaban al preso Lucius Malfoy” _ **

Decía el encabezado principal, por alguna razón, Harry no fue capaz de leer más. Algo en su estómago se agitó, algo parecido a la incomodad. Probablemente, él era el enemigo número uno de Lucius Malfoy y había contribuido a que fuera encarcelado, sin embargo eso era muy distinto desear que muriera.

—Esto es horrible. —Murmuró Hermione a su costado. —Dicen que lo encontraron muerto en su celda, y no hay un responsable. ¿Cómo puede ocurrir algo cómo eso?

—No debería sorprendernos, Lucius Malfoy tenía más enemigos que amigos, cualquiera pudo haber sido. —Respondió Ron, usando el mismo tono bajo.

— ¿Tu qué opinas, Harry? ¿Harry?

Harry finalmente les miró, pero sólo negó, regresando su atención a donde había estado antes. La mesa Slytherin siempre había sido sumamente callada, apenas murmurando entre ellos en suaves movimientos de labios, sin embargo, Harry pudo ver lo agitados que estaban, soltándose miradas largas y reuniéndose en pequeños grupos.

La noticia de Lucius Malfoy, un mortífago comprobado, había agitado sus nervios sin lugar a dudas. Harry se preguntó si se debía al temor de que sus padres terminaran igual. Él había perdido a sus padres a una edad muy temprana, no los recordaba, pero atesoraba las únicas cosas que tenía de ellos con devoción, repentinamente se preguntó que se sentiría tener padres durante años y luego perderlos.

El peso incómodo en su pecho sólo se hizo más grande, mientras algo parecido a un sentimiento de pena por Draco Malfoy le cosquilleaba todo el cuerpo.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre creí que la muerte de Lucius hubiera sido algo favorable para la vida de Draco.  
> Gracias por sus kudos y lecturas, nos leemos pronto ♥


	12. Reflejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Nuevamente es viernes y he traído un capítulo más de este desastre que escribo jaja. Muchas gracias por dedicar el tiempo a leer.
> 
> El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego con sus personajes.

**Razones**

_Por Daymin_

* * *

**Capítulo 12.- Reflejo.**

Lamentablemente, las escasas horas que Draco pudo tener en _“la otra vida”_ y la tranquilidad que le brindó tener unos momentos simples, no fueron suficientes. Al regresar al colegio, lejos de su madre y de la amenazante presencia del Señor Oscuro, la realidad cayó como peso muerto sobre sus hombros. La tristeza apaciguada que había sentido antes, pasó a ser un hueco enorme en su pecho y un nudo que se aferraba a su garganta, dificultándole respirar, incluso creía que le era casi imposible hablar adecuadamente.

Cuando estuvo de regreso en Hogwarts, faltaban unas horas para la cena, y, a pesar de que Severus le escoltó desde Hogsmeade hasta las mazmorras, decidió que enfrentarse a sus compañeros de casa y amigos no era algo para lo que estuviera listo. Sin molestarse en pensar más, se escabulló silenciosamente hasta los baños abandonados del segundo piso.

Para su buena suerte, no se encontró con nadie verdaderamente importante o que le prestara atención, Draco tuvo la leve idea de que comenzaba a volverse invisible entre los pasillos, arrastrando sus pesares como un fantasma por los corredores.

Se escabulló dentro del baño y Myrtle apareció rápidamente junto a él, en una silenciosa brisa fría que apenas y pudo percibir, ya que su propia temperatura era baja también. La fantasma se _“sentó”_ silenciosamente a su lado, sin decir nada, algo muy raro en ella, ya que en cuanto le veía entrar se acercaba cuanto podía y comenzaba a parlotear.

Draco permaneció un largo rato en silencio, hecho un ovillo en una esquina relativamente seca del lugar. El que Myrtle estuviera tan silenciosa sólo le comprobaba el deplorable mal aspecto que debía tener, había sido una buena idea no enfrentar a su casa en ese momento, sin siquiera poder mantener una fachada decente.

—Hola, Myrtle. —Murmuró tiempo después, con la vista fija en un punto vacío del lugar.

La voz plana y baja que salió de su propia boca fue casi irreconocible.

—Hola, Draco. —La vocecita aguda se coló por sus oídos, acompañada de una nube helada ciñéndose a sus hombros.

— ¿Qué…haces?

—Te abrazo, ¿qué parece qué hago?

Draco le miró unos instantes, perdido ante el gesto, después, sólo bufó y se quedó quieto. No podía llamar a la sensación fría de las extremidades de humo un _“abrazo”,_ ni siquiera podía sentir el peso o la fuerza, tan sólo la brisa fría que le recorría donde ella tocaba, como si estuviera en un campo libre a medio otoño, sin la ropa adecuada. Y, aun así, con esa sensación poco agradable, Draco se sintió un poco reconfortado, casi conmovido, y un tanto ridículo.

Myrtle, una fantasma que llevaba años vagando por el colegio, terriblemente sola y triste, estaba dándole consuelo en uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Era casi cómico, _casi_ , ya que el nudo de su garganta se apretó más, hasta que le fue imposible respirar sin comenzar a sollozar.

Con la voz quebrada y sin las suficientes fuerzas para resistirse, habló:

—Padre…—Jadeó, aun intentando contener el llanto. —Mi padre murió.

La brisa fría se hizo más grande, Myrtle le estaba abrazando con más _“fuerza”,_ detalle que bastó para que Draco finalmente se rindiera. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, fluyendo constantemente en silencio, mientras sus hombros se agitaban conteniendo los sonidos lamentables.

Lloró un largo rato, hasta que las lágrimas se detuvieron por sí mismas y sus extremidades se entumieron, los hombros le ardían ante el constante tacto frío de Myrtle, manteniéndose aferrada a él. El llanto había cesado, pero el hueco en su pecho seguía, incluso tenía la impresión de que estaba creciendo.

Su padre había muerto y su madre estaba presa en su propia casa, bajo las órdenes de un demente que, con tan sólo agitar la varita, le arrebataría la vida sin culpa alguna. Estaba devastado por la muerte de su padre, lo extrañaba, y le dolía que nunca volvería a verlo, pero lo que realmente se aferraba a su cuerpo, como una oscura sombra detrás de él, era el terror ante la idea de no ser capaz de proteger a su madre.

Si su madre moría, él no…

— ¿Draco?

Draco centró su atención de nuevo, percatándose de que Myrtle se había separado de él, mirándole con un rostro angustiado de facciones casi borrosas.

—Estoy bien. —Murmuró, percatándose de que su cuerpo temblaba. —Es sólo el cansancio.

Ella asintió, manteniendo una distancia prudente, sin querer causarle más frío, lucía casi apenada. Draco entonces notó que era probable que Myrtle creyera que estaba temblando por su frío abrazo. Llevó una de sus manos temblorosas hasta una de ella, claramente no pudo tocarla, pero sí sentir la fría brisa rozar su palma.

—Muchas gracias por esto, Myrtle.

Draco Malfoy no era precisamente una persona amable, era terriblemente orgulloso y ese era su mayor defecto, pues algunas veces ese orgullo se alzaba sobre sus modales, causando que palabras como _“gracias”_ y _“lo siento”_ no fueran algo recurrente de su vocabulario. No era alguien que agradara fácilmente, ni una persona fácil de apreciar o querer, pero cuando vio ese difuso rostro de la chica fantasma apenado, Draco supo que era el momento de ser agradecido.

Myrtle no sólo le había estado abrazando durante un largo rato, sino que se había limitado a escuchar, aun si sólo había dicho escasas palabras y llorado el resto, ella nunca habló demás o dijo palabras condescendientes. Draco no necesitaba sermones o palabras de lastima, y Myrtle parecía entender, después de tantos años encerrada ahí parecía haber aprendido muchas cosas.

—Debería marcharme, he estado escondiéndome un largo rato. —Murmuró, poniéndose de pie. Sus huesos crujieron en respuesta por permanecer tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

Myrtle revoloteó a su alrededor.

—Asegúrate de cenar, Draco, luces horrible. —Entonces se alzó por sobre de él, dando giros y riendo, hasta sumergirse dentro de uno de los retretes.

Draco sólo suspiró, _¿qué tan mal debía verse para que un fantasma se atreviera a burlarse de su aspecto?_

*******

Draco irguió sus espalda y continuó tomando su cena tan tranquilamente que casi parecía normal, _casi_ , ya que el resto del colegio le miraba sin un poco de recato, y los murmullos silbaban a su alrededor. La noticia de que su padre había muerto se había extendido por todo el mundo mágico, no era nada sorprendente, por lo que Draco se preparó antes de aparecer en el Gran Comedor.

Arregló y limpió sus ropas, peinó su cabello e intentó poner su mejor cara, esa que no decía nada y era un mapa en blanco. Caminó por entre las mesas, hasta tomar su lugar habitual, ni siquiera sus amigos pudieron disimular su asombro, lanzándose miradas significativas entre ellos una y otra vez. Draco simuló no darse cuenta, comiendo en silencio.

—Draco, querido. —Le llamó Pansy, inclinándose sobre la mesa.

Él ni siquiera la miró, así que no insistió y nadie se atrevió a decir algo más por el resto de la cena.

Claro que, cuando todos los Slytherin se marcharon a los dormitorios, Draco fue arrastrado a un rincón de la sala común, rodeado por todos sus amigos, quienes no dijeron nada pero tampoco le dejaron marchar. Draco casi quería reírse de las pocas habilidades para dar consuelo que poseían los Slytherin, casi podía escuchar los ruidosos pensamientos agitados de todos ellos, preguntándose qué hacer o decir.

Draco estaba agotado, necesitaba dormir y dejar de pensar, así que decidió hacerlo fácil para ellos por una vez.

—Escuchen atentamente. —Les llamó, usando un tono moderado, aun si el hechizo que alzaron les permitía hablar sin ser escuchados por otros. —Sí, mi padre falleció, pero no necesito que mis amigos estén por los rincones intentando reconfortarme. Estoy bien. —Les hizo saber. —Tan bien como se puede estar, así que les pediré amablemente que quiten esas estúpidas miradas condescendientes y que no se atrevan a tratarme diferente, o estarán en graves problemas.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir nada, _¿qué podías decirle a alguien tan obstinado cómo Draco Malfoy?_

—Entendido. —Murmuró Blaise después de un rato, soltando un sonoro suspiro.

—Aclarado esto, me iré a dormir. —Dijo, dando media vuelta y desapareciendo rumbo al dormitorio.

Sólo entonces, Theodore Nott habló.

—Vamos a hacer esto por las malas, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. —Dijo de inmediato Pansy, cruzándose de brazos. —Draco es demasiado orgulloso como para hablar sobre sus sentimientos, no lo hará por el lado amable.

—Tampoco somos buenos en eso. —Declaró Goyle.

Todos hicieron una mueca avergonzada en respuesta, completamente de acuerdo con eso. Entre sus habilidades no estaba ponerse sentimentalistas.

—No importa, somos sus amigos y estaremos para él, lo quiera o no. —Les dijo Zabini.

Pansy, Theodore, Vincent y Gregory asintieron de inmediato. Sabían sus debilidades respecto a su conocimiento sobre emociones, ser emotivo o expresivo no eran cualidades Slytherin, lo sabían, y no era algo suyo dar abrazos y besos, pero Draco estaba en problemas, y ellos iban a ayudarlo, porque eso hacen los amigos, _¿no?_ Ayudan, aun si es por la fuerza.

*******

Draco miró por un largo tiempo las cortinas verdes de su cama, los últimos días le era casi imposible dormir y si lo lograba eran pocas horas. No estaba durmiendo adecuadamente, ni comiendo lo suficiente, ni siquiera podía cumplir su rutina diaria apropiadamente. Había dejado de hacer los deberes y de estudiar, incluso se había saltado algunas clases, obteniendo castigo tras castigo.

Sabía que estaba mal, que sólo estaba buscándose problemas para los que no tenía tiempo, pero ni siquiera eso logró animarlo un poco. Todo había dejado de importar desde hace un tiempo, Draco no podía saber con exactitud cuándo, quizás desde la muerte de su padre, o cuando Dumbledore salió del colegio _“sin fecha fija para regresar”,_ como le había explicado su padrino.

Habían pasado apenas unos días desde la muerte de su padre, pero Draco sentía como si hubieran pasado semanas, sintiéndose tan cansado que le era imposible disimular. Sabía que no estaba del todo fuera de lugar, había visto _esa_ mirada en los profesores, incluyendo a Snape, y a Pomfrey, quien no le había regañado aún por dejar de ir a las revisiones diarias, esos ojos que parecían sentirse mal por él.

Estaba de luto, sí, pero también estaba cansado. Cansado de vivir, para ser exactos.

Sin Dumbledore en el colegio, lo único que le quedaba era trabajar en el armario, con el cual no estaba teniendo progreso alguno, ya que había momentos en los que sólo se metía en la Sala de los Menesteres a vagar, queriendo escapar del resto. Justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

La Sala era realmente grande y tan llena de artefactos como se podía, grandes montañas de cosas apiladas, todas abandonadas o perdidas, incluso algunas cosas se caían de las montañas, apareciendo en los pequeños pasillos por los que Draco se movía. No buscaba nada en particular, por esa razón se tomó el tiempo de observar a detalle un gran espejo apoyado en una de las paredes.

El lugar estaba lleno de diversos artefactos, de todos los tamaños, funciones y colores, pero Draco nunca esperó encontrar un espejo, así que retiró la manta que cubría la mayor parte de un solo tirón. Rápidamente la tela cayó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo que le hizo toser por un tiempo prolongado, Draco debía admitir que no sonaba nada bien.

El espejo era grande y dorado, con un aspecto viejo y gastado, al igual que sucio, pero Draco pudo sentir la magia que despedía inmediatamente. En la parte superior la escritura _“Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse”_ parecía tallada en una elegante escritura.

—“Esto no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo”. —Murmuró, dándole la orientación correcta a la inscripción.

Con tan sólo un vistazo, Draco entendió la función - _o el engaño_ \- del espejo, y su vista se congeló sobre el marco dorado, temeroso de ver lo que el espejo le reflejaría. Sus manos se volvieron puño y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dar la vuelta y marcharse de ahí.

_¿Qué de bueno tenía un espejo que te mostraba tus deseos?_ Si al final eran sólo ilusiones.

Pensó en marcharse, pero no pudo, o no quiso, era difícil saberlo. Respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos con lentitud, revelando poco a poco la imagen que le mostraba el espejo.

En el centro, estaba él, vistiendo uno de los conjuntos para dormir más cálidos y suaves que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy, a su derecha estaba su padre, recto y orgulloso, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Su ropa era también de cama, algo inusual que no combinaba con su largo cabello perfectamente sujetado en una coleta. A su izquierda, su madre sonreía, con las mejillas llenas de color y sus ojos alegres. No era nada sorprendente.

Estiró su mano, acariciando suavemente el frío cristal, entonces _“sus padres”_ se movieron un poco a los costados, permaneciendo aún dentro del marco con la misma expresión feliz. Al inicio fue como un punto que apareció al fondo, haciéndose más y más grande, hasta que Draco pudo ver con claridad que, quien se abría paso entre sus padres para colocarse a su lado, era el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Harry cargaba una enorme caja de regalo, y se la ofrecía sonriendo ampliamente, aferrándose a su costado y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras sus padres observaban la escena y reían. Draco se sintió avergonzado ante la imagen. Entonces prestó atención al resto, encontrando muérdagos y esferas por todas partes.

El deseo más profundo de su corazón era Navidad, en compañía de sus padres y de Harry Potter.

—Que idiotez. —Murmuró tiempo después, casi memorizando la imagen por completo.

Finalmente, se dio media vuelta y decidió regresar a los dormitorios, sin ánimos de gastar magia en el armario.

De lo que Draco no se percató, o no quiso ver, fue que el Harry Potter en el espejo usaba anteojos y tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

*******

A Draco le dolía la cabeza, como si hubiera cientos de abejas dentro, picando en diferentes lugares a la vez, le dolían las extremidades y tenía demasiado frío, pero aun así fue arrastrado por sus amigos al campo de Quidditch. La temporada de juegos comenzaba y, como siempre, el primer partido era de Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

En otras circunstancias, Draco estaría regocijante de alegría al ver que Potter había sido suspendido del equipo, y que tampoco jugaría como Buscador ese año, pero no eran tiempos para alegrarse por cosas tan tontas, así que Draco sólo pudo aferrarse a su asiento lo mejor que pudo.

Esa mañana, Snape había sido especialmente duro con él, dándole un largo sermón sobre su deplorable desempeño académico, luego lo había enviado a la enfermería para retomar sus chequeos. Draco había asentido en silencio y se había escabullido a la Sala de los Menesteres, sin intención de visitar a la medimaga.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana trabajando en el armario, con el que comenzaba a tener avances significativos, logrando desaparecer una manzana y aparecerla de nuevo, y sin explotar, aunque aún no lograba que el destino fuera el otro armario. Pero algo era algo.

Tuvo que salir de la Sala cuando su nariz comenzó a sangrar, y cuando quiso ir a descansar, sus amigos lo habían arrastrado al campo, para ver el partido. Estaba demás decir que Draco no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

El bullicio ensordecedor sólo contribuía al dolor de cabeza, lo que debía hacer era salir de ahí y regresar a descansar, pero las náuseas habían aparecido y temía vomitar en ese mismo momento, por lo que sólo pudo permanecer aferrado a su asiento, inclinándose sobre sus manos.

Cuando Blaise se aferró a él, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sintió como es casi cargado y alejado de las gradas, hasta tocar la hierba del campo.

—Draco, ¿estás bien? Luces un poco verde, amigo. —Quiso responderle que sí, que necesita descansar, pero el vértigo se aferró a él hasta hacerle engancharse a la túnica de Zabini. —Tomaré eso como un no, te llevaré con Madame Pomfrey.

Draco sacudió la cabeza en negación, lo que le hizo sentirse peor.

—Al dormitorio. —Logró jadear.

—No seas necio. —Le gruñó el otro, sosteniéndolo firmemente, pero sin moverse aún. —Creo que estás enfermo.

Draco logró enfocar su vista y ver alrededor. Estaban a un costado de las gradas, escuchaba el partido desarrollarse detrás, pero sus ojos se centraron en una maraña de cabello desordenado.

—Potter…—Murmuró bajo, arrugando el entrecejo.

El moreno le miraba directamente, a un costado de las gradas de Gryffindor.

—Sólo ignóralo, vamos a la enfermería. —Draco volvió a negar, tirando levemente, casi cayendo al suelo, pero siendo sostenido de nuevo por Blaise.

Vio a Potter dar unos pasos hacia él y se preguntó que podría querer, quizás quería burlarse o pelear, pero Draco no podía pensar claramente, sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza crecer, mientras un terrible ataque de tos le cortaba la respiración.

—Draco, tienes fiebre. —Alcanzó a escuchar que le decía Zabini, mientras veía a Potter avanzar hacia él, luego ya no pudo ver nada.

*******

— ¡Un resfriado! —Gritaba la medimaga, yendo de un lado a otro, dándole distintos tónicos a beber y blandiendo su varita sobre su cuerpo. — ¡Un simple resfriado, Señor Malfoy!

Draco había despertado horas después, envuelto entre las sabanas tan conocidas de la enfermería, con Pomfrey furiosa y gritándole inmediatamente. Al parecer había cogido un resfriado esos últimos días, si lo pensaba bien tenía sentido y explicaba sus malestares, tanto el hecho de que su fiebre fuera tan alta que le hiciera desmayarse en los brazos de Blaise.

—Curo resfriados en segundos, Señor Malfoy, pero usted decidió que quería empeorar, ¿no? Llegar hasta este punto. —Su voz sonaba notablemente ofendida.

Draco le escuchó en silencio, mirando sus manos blancas sobre las viejas sabanas de la camilla, sus dedos temblaban levemente, cómo si hubiera montado demasiado tiempo una escoba y el esfuerzo y el frío le cobraban factura. Cerró los ojos y metió sus manos bajo la manta, en parte porque tenía frío y por otro lado para no ver su propio estado deplorable.

Pomfrey detuvo su agitado andar y se colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole una pequeña taza humeante.

—Es té caliente, le ayudará a sentirse mejor. —Señaló. Draco tomó la taza entre sus manos, sintiendo el calor en sus palmas. —Escuche, Señor Malfoy. —La sanadora se sentó en una esquina de la cama y le miró. —Comprendo que esté de luto, perder a nuestros seres queridos siempre es difícil, pero dejarse morir no es ninguna opción.

Draco sintió toda su piel estremecerse ante las palabras de la mujer, dándose cuenta de que escuchar la cruda verdad era muy diferente cuando venía de alguien más, sobre todo si era la sanadora del colegio quien lo decía, usando una voz muy diferente a los regaños con los que solía hablar.

Sí, estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, y no sólo la suya, sino la de su madre también. El peso de la culpa volvió en ese momento, cargando sus hombros con una sensación sumamente desagradable. Sus manos temblaban sujetando la pequeña taza de porcelana, esta vez por razones muy distintas.

—Yo no…

Cualquier cosa que estuvo a punto de decir murió en su boca, cuando se dio cuenta que no serían más que simples pretextos. _¿Qué podía decir a su favor?_ Cuando era tan evidente que estaba tirándose del acantilado él solo, que quien le apuñalaba la espalda no era más que él mismo.

_¿En qué estaba pensando?_

No lo estaba haciendo, era evidente.

_¿No había prometido que se encargaría de todo? ¿No se había atrevido a ver a su madre a los ojos, prometiéndole que estaría bien?_ Incluso había escrito aquella lamentable carta desahogándose, diciéndole a su _“padre”_ que no se preocupara más.

Su padre… _¿qué diría Lucius si pudiera verle ahora?_

Draco pudo ver la mirada llena de decepción cuando cerró los ojos, pudo escuchar el llanto de su madre, y logró ver al Señor Oscuro alzando su varita.

— ¿Señor Malfoy?

Escuchó a la medimaga hablarle y tomarle de los hombros, pero le fue imposible decir algo, no cuando las imágenes parecían cada vez más reales.

_¿Estaba soñando?_

Una fría sensación se instaló en su nuca, el miedo escalando poco a poco ante la idea de que no fuera sólo su imaginación, _¿qué tan lejos estaba todo aquello de la realidad?_ Su madre estaba encerrada en la mansión con un maldito loco, rodeada de todos sus seguidores y, aunque su tía Bella estaba ahí, Draco había perdido la fe en ella cuando le era tan devota al Señor Oscuro.

— ¡Señor Malfoy, Draco!

Unas delgadas manos se aferraron a él, sacudiéndolo con fuerza, sabía que era Pomfrey, que aún permanecía en la enfermería, podía sentir la camilla bajo su cuerpo, pero le era imposible ver algo, no sabía si sus ojos estaban cerrados o abiertos. Pero vino el dolor, y entonces no pudo pensar en nada más.

Un dolor fuerte y frío que se colocó en su pecho, Draco casi pudo sentir como avanzaba hacia su cabeza, y cuando llegó ahí, sólo pudo gritar, era como si su cráneo estuviera partiéndose en pedazos, uno a la vez, mientras el dolor en su pecho le impedía respirar.

— ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!

Los gritos eran mezclados a su alrededor, un conjunto de voces unidas que le hacían doler los oídos, y aunque llevó sus manos a ellos, los llamados solo se hicieron más fuertes.

_¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!_

Era Pomfrey, y Snape, y su madre, y su padre, y Harry, y el Señor Oscuro; todos a la vez, gritando en sus oídos, al compás de su cabeza ardiendo de dolor.

_¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Draco!_

Draco giraba su cabeza en todas las direcciones, intentando encontrar a alguien, queriendo preguntar que ocurría y porque le llamaban, pero sólo escuchaba su nombre ser gritado de nuevo, con más fuerza, con más dolor y odio.

— ¡Draco! —Con un fuerte jadeo, desde el fondo de su garganta, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y volver a respirar, todo jadeos y sudor frío, todo era brillante, pero vio a Snape aferrado a él, agitándolo con fuerza y gritando su nombre.

Quiso decir algo, cualquier cosa para acallar las voces en su cabeza que seguían gritando, pero sólo consiguió gritar él mismo, un grito fuerte y desgarrador, sintiendo como si sus costillas fueran quebradas una por una. El rostro de su padrino se volvió borroso, cubriéndose de una nube oscura y densa, hasta que no pudo ver nada.

Sintió ser arrastrado, cómo si hilos invisibles tiraran de todo su cuerpo hacia abajo, fue apenas un instante, pero sintió a Snape cerca, como si estuviera con él en la densa oscuridad. Poco después, los hilos ganaron y Draco se hundió.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que tengo una fuerte debilidad por la idea de Draco y Myrtle siendo grandes amigos, no sé, creo que es algo bastante lindo ¿ustedes no?
> 
> Gracias por estar aquí una semana más, nos leemos pronto ♥


End file.
